


I Found Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be

by melliegrantsx



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Orange, Secret Relationship, Smut, angsty smut, fluffly, mellivia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Mellie couldn’t believe in what she just heard. “You are the next president of the United States” that’s what Olivia said to her. She finally could get what she wanted most – at least, almost everything that she wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> -The timeline is after 6x03;  
> -The part in Italic is Mellie's imagination;
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! ;)

Mellie couldn’t believe in what she just heard. “You are the next president of the United States” that’s what Olivia said to her.

            The two women were so happy, Mellie shouted out loud and started to jump. She finally could get what she wanted most – at least, almost everything that she wanted. She have always dreamed about this day, but in her dream she never thought that Olivia would be by her side.

            Olivia Pope... it’s funny, isn’t it? The woman that she hated for years, her husband’s mistress. And now, she’s sharing her happiness with her: Olivia. And, in a strange way, Liv is part of her happiness too. Years ago she would never believe that Olivia is, somehow, so important to her and, today, she can’t imagine her life without Liv. She has learnt loving her. And that is what it is: Love. Mellie can deny it as much as she wants, but deep down she knows that she loves Olivia.

            It all started back in their first meeting for the presidential campaign – Mellie’s campaign. They were there, talking politics, being polite with each other, and Mellie realized that maybe Olivia was not that monster that she thought and by the pass of the days, Mellie was caring about Liv. And Liv was caring about Mellie too.

            The truth is that Olivia never hated Mellie. Liv has always had this admiration about her. She knew that Mellie was a powerful woman and she felt guilty, all these years, to having this affair with Fitz. Liv knew that she was hurting Mellie and knowing that hurt her too.

            After months, the two women that by the society’s vision should have been hating each other were loving each other. Caring with each other. Protecting each other.

            Mellie was worried about Olivia. Liv was not feeding herself, was not swimming anymore and wasn’t running either. After Mellie finding out the true about what was going on with Olivia, she made a promise to herself – and also Fitz – that she would take care of her and that’s what she did. The junior senator was trying to cheer up her friend: Mellie couldn’t stand the fact that Liv was skipping meals so she start to planning dinner dates, being whiney about getting food just to make sure that Liv wasn’t forgetting. And was at one of those dinner dates that she realized that she had this feeling about Olivia inside of her. How could she have been so concerned about Olivia? Why seeing her sad makes she sad too? Why she loves so much spend time with Olivia Pope? (And not only campaign meetings, but all the rest).

            There was a lot of nights that Mellie could not sleep, Olivia was in her mind all the time. In one of those nights she start to wonder what would be like if she had felt like this years ago. What it would be like if it wasn’t Fitz, but her. Imagining her life with Olivia if the two of them had been in love instead of Liv and Fitz. She felt  her body getting warm just for wondering how it would had been. And since then, she felt warmed everytime she was with Olivia Pope.

* * *

 

           _“I am happy to have you, Liv. I don’t know what would happen with me If you were not here” Mellie whispered into Olivia’s ear, biting her mouth and hoping that Fitz could not see this scene._

_“What would happen If he founds out?” Olivia asked._

_“He needs us. He needs us to win. He needs me to be by his side, being the good American’s Wife that mom raised me to be. And he needs you, to run this campaign and take us to the Oval”_

_“I’ll take him to the Oval, and I’ll take you to my bed.”_

_“You can take me there anytime you want, sweetie” Mellie said smiling and gently kissing Liv’s lips._

* * *

 

            Making sure that Olivia would have time to walk in the park with her became to be Mellie’s favourite hobbie. They walking together and stopping by to buy coffee became Mellie’s favourite part of the day. She enjoyed so much spending time with Liv that she had forgotten all her issues. Their issues.

            And now, they are sharing a dream: The Oval Office dream.

            “Oh my God, Olivia!” Mellie was so happy, she hugged Olivia so fast and so tight. She had never experienced anything like this. Her level of happiness was too elevated.

            “I know, right?!” Olivia was smiling beautifully, and now putting her arms on Mellie’s shoulders.

            “I couldn’t have won without you” Mellie whispers. “I am so thankful. For everything. Really.”

            “Don’t be modest. You came until here by your own. I just gave a little help” Liv laughs.

            “No, Olivia. I mean it. Thank You. Thank you for being by my side when nobody else did” 

            They hugged again and Olivia went to open a bottle of wine. The women sat down side by side on the couch and start celebrating drinking wine and making plans about their future.

            Mellie was so happy and seeing Olivia happy too makes her even happier. Then, Mellie turned on the radio and started to dance. She was celebrating, and Olivia should celebrate with her too. Liv resisted a little bit, but there she was, dancing with Mel. The women danced and laughed for about three musics, before Olivia start talking about presidential stuff. Mellie wasn’t listening to what Olivia was saying, all that she could do was stare at Liv’s pretty face. Olivia was hypnotazing her. How it can be even possible? So much perfection. Mellie was so in love and she couldn’t deny anymore. She wants Olivia so hard. She wants her lips, her body, her love.

            The Madam President was about her third glass of wine, and that fierce passion was growing inside her. She needeed Olivia. She needeed touch and be touched. She needeed to feel loved. And that’s what she did: Mellie did not let Olivia finish speaking, she silenced her with a kiss. A hungry kiss. And Olivia, although surprised, let it happen. Their lips were leaning fiercely against each other and Mellie could feel the taste of wine in Olivia’s mouth with her tongue. And after a long period of seconds, Olivia woke up from the trance that was that kiss and pushed Mellie away.

            “What was that?” Olivia asked, while regained her breath.

            “Olivia, I-” Mellie sighs “I don’t know what happenned with me, I am so sorry. I just-”

            “That is okay, Mellie. I swear.”

            “No, that’s not!” Mellie said standing up out of the couch and made to leave.

            “Wait, Mellie!” Olivia take a deep breath “Don’t go.” She whispered. “Sit, please”.

            Mellie sat right in her side, reluctant, and she was trying to say something but she couldn’t. So they stayed in silence, until Olivia started talking:

            “Look, Mellie... I know that you got happy and all and I can forget it with you want me to. We can pretend that’s never happenned.”  Mellie let out a sarcastic laugh.

            “Never happenned...”

            “What?” Olivia is confused.

            “I don’t want to pretend that it never happenned, Liv! I’m done living a lie! I kissed you because I wanted to do so. I kissed you because I wanted my tongue inside your mouth. I kissed you because I can’t deny what I am feeling anymore, dammit! I am in love with you, Olivia Pope!”

            “Okay...” Olivia was trying to process all the information.

            “Olivia...” Mellie came closer to Olivia and hold her face gently. “I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be. I found love in you. In us. You were right in front of me all these years and I spent most of the time hating you while I should be loving you! You are my freedom, Liv! I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m saying out loud: I love you, Olivia Pope!”

The tears start to run down Mellie’s face and she was so vulnerable that she doesn’t even remember the last time she felt like that. She was like a teenager confessing love for the first time.

“Shh, you don’t have to say anything else” Olivia said, wiping tears from Mellie and kissing her softly. The truth is that Olivia felt the same way.

Olivia’s kiss is so soft, and slow. She was putting love into that kiss, and her hand was slowly dancing across Mellie’s thigh. They were warm and slowly burning. Mellie was feeling touched and loved as she had not been for years.

She finally proved her moment of happiness. And now she finally could get what she wanted most. And Olivia kissing her body, licking her thighs and making she moan: Well, that feels like heaven on earth. _And they were blessed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was supposed to be an oneshot, but two friends of mine + @AworldofWonderland asked me for more sooo here I am! 
> 
> I should warn you guys that this shit is gonna be angst, so be prepared! 
> 
> I still don't know how many chapters it will have, but I'm planning this to be a shortfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback; 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

“You can’t walk away from me” Mellie said, standing outside the door of Liv’s apartment.  

 

“I am not.” Olivia finally opened the door, facing Mellie from the first time since other night.

 

“Yes, yes you are” Mellie walked in as it was her own place. “You are not answering my calls or my texts. We have to talk, Liv.” Mellie was concerned.

 

The true is that, after the other night, the two of them haven’t spoken and Mellie was feeling like Olivia was pushing her away. They had a great night, and the brunette had finally said to Liv about her feelings. Mellie thought that it was a start of something new, but now, she’s guessing that she was wrong.

 

“What do you thought, Mel? That I would invite you to move in? That we would play The Gay Housewives of Washington? That your children would start call me mom?”

 

Mellie’s eyes was burning. Why Liv was being such a bitch?

 

“It was one night stand. You should’ve known better” Olivia said regreting herself after the words came out of her mouth. She doesn’t want to hurt Mellie. Is just that she is not ready for this, and, to be honest, she may never be.

 

Olivia loves Mellie. Deep down she knows that. She let herself enjoy Mellie the other night, after all. But eventhough, she’s not ready to live it. She knows that they can’t, she knows that Mellie Grant is being delusional. For God’s sake, Mellie is going to be the very first woman to be the President of United States, they can’t have this _thing._ No matter how much she wants it, she knows that they could not. So, it’s better lie. Maybe this way Mellie could move foward.  

 

“Why are you being so mean?” Mellie asked, with a faltering voice.

 

“I’m not being mean. I’m being honest.”

 

“All right. So you are walking away.”

 

“I’m not. Because there’s nothing to walk away from.”

 

“I guess that it wouldn’t  happened if I was Fitz.” Mellie sounded a little sarcastic laugh.

 

“I’ve walked away from him too, Mellie.”

 

“Ohh, so now you are admitting that you are walking away?”

 

“That’s not what-” Liv sighed. “You know what? Let it go.” She shrugged.

 

“Olivia, you are not understanding. I came here to talk with you. After all that I told you, after all that _we did._ You can’t just stay in silence. And I won’t accept this passive-agressive style. _I need you to talk with me!”_

“You’ve heard me, Mel. That’s nothing to discuss about” Olivia said, very calm.

 

“Fuck it! You can’t treat me like this. _Not you!”_ Mellie is about to cry.

 

Olivia was feeling guilty. She shouldn’t had let Mellie kissed her. She knew that this would happen. She can’t be professional when something like this happen, and she knows it very well. It hadn’t worked with Fitz, and it couldn’t work with Mellie either. She doesn’t want to treat Mel like that, but this is the only way of making her get off. Mellie can’t be the President and be with her at the same time. It’s a choice, and Olivia didn’t work so hard for Mellie blow it up. As much as she loves her, they can’t live their romance while one of them is running the country. Mellie just need to realize it, and when she does, she will be thankful. Olivia knows that. _All they need is time_.

 

“Mellie, listen to me: we can’t work together if this keep happening between us. Think about it, what do you want most? Me or the presidency?”

 

“I want both” Mellie said from the botton of her throat.

 

“Well, you can’t have both. And we know that what you want most is the presidency. We’ve work so hard, we can’t let this go away. I won’t allow.”

 

 _“But I love you.”_ Mellie was fighting against her tears.

 

_“I know.”_

 

* * *

 

_It was a cold  autumn morning, Mellie was still sleeping in her bed – she had ignored the alarm clock twice. It was so good under all these blankets. She had an interview very early, at 8 o’clock, and it was around 6:50 am and she wouldn’t get up so easily._

_Suddenly, the light of the day fillend the bedroom, waking her up. Olivia Pope was standing in front of Mellie’s bed, opening the curtains and clapping. “C’mon, Mellie. Get up! You have to be ready in less than a hour”._

_What the hell? What was Olivia Pope doing there? Mellie still a little sleepy. She settled in bed, rubbed her eyes, streched out and finally voiced something “ahnn, what the heck are you doin’ here?”_

_Olivia was dressed up beautifully, with a black jacket and black suit. Very profissional, as always. She turned to stare at Mellie, rolled her eyes and said “Have you forgot about your interview?”_

_Mellie didn’t said a word. She jumped out of the bed running through the bathroom while Liv walked into Mel’s closet._

_“Sincerely, what would you be without me, huh?” Liv joked._

_“I am so sorry, Liv!” Mellie streched her head out of the bathroom with a tooth brush on her hands just for apologize._

_“That’s ok, Mel. I’ve deal with worse” the woman outlined a smile._

_The presidential candidate entered the closet in a hurry, but for her luck, Olivia had already picked the dress that she should use. A red dress above the knee. A- Classic- Republican- and –Mother- of -two dress. Mellie undressed throwing her pajamas on the floor, and revealing her body to the another woman in the room, who turned away with certain hexitation. She dressed up the dress, smoothing it apprehensively._

_“So, how do I look?”_

_“Gorgeous. As always” she was gorgeous, indeed. And that was the very fisrt time that Olivia said it out loud. Of course, Liv have always admired Mellie’s beauty, but she had never mentionated it, in fact. Maybe that’s why it was a little bit awkward. And how the hell that woman could look so good in that dress?!_

_“Uhm... thanks, Liv.” Mellie smiled. A genuine smile. Half because she liked what she heard, and half because she got a little ahsamed. Actually, she rubbed a bit, but Olivia couldn’t notice it._

_Mellie got ready and they went for the interview at CNN about Mellie's campaign. She answered questions about economy, education, interests of the Republican party and her personal life. She knew that they would ask her about this questions, she had been the first Lady, after all. In every interview that she did, she was asked about her marriage with Fitz -- something that she didn't like to discuss. She was supposed to answer questions about the country, and not about her ex-husband. She knew that if she was a man, they wouldn't ask her that sort of things._

_"I can't believe in this, Olivia! He pratically called me a cold hearted bitch in national television!" Mellie said the minute that the two of them entered the car._

_The interviewer had suggested that the reason that the marriage of Mellie and Fitz had ended was because she wasn’t present. And he continued with “and how are you going to manage America if you failed managing your own marriage?”_

_"Unfortunaly, we knew that he would say these kind of things." Olivia said._

_"Yes, but it doens't make it any better "_

_"I liked your answer though." Olivia said smiling, but looking to the road, she was driving._

_"Oh, did you?" Mellie sounded surprised._

_"Yeah. I mean, asking him if he would ask the same thing for Fitz. And then, the critic about the patriarchy and all that “you are being misogynist” speech. Well, that wasn't very Republican, but as a feminist I have to say: you were terrific!"_

_Mellie blushed and smiled. She didn't know how to respond to this, she just felt happy to know that Olivia enjoyed. These days she was caring way too much for how Olivia would react about everything. Before she dress up, she asked herself if Liv would approve. Before the interviews, she thought 'what would Olivia do?'.  Olivia Pope is important to her, after all. And day after day, the two of them was becoming to be more friends than usual._

_"Mellie..." Olivia said, again, with the eyes focused on the road._

_"What, Liv?"_

_"Do you blame me?"_

_Liv didn't mention why Mellie could blame her, but  Mel knows what she meant._

_"Not anymore"_

_They stayed in silence, until Mellie start talking again:_

_"Liv... I used to blame you, that's true. You may think that I used to hate you, but the truth is that I used to hate our situation. I used to hate how Fitz made us to feel. And I hate that he made us to feel like enemies, because God -- how good it feels being your friend”_

_“I’m glad knowing it. I’m happy being your friend.” Olivia finally looked to Mellie’s face and smiled._

_In that moment, she realized that Mellie wasn’t just another client. She was more than this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are very important! Let me know if you guys enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others and I really hope that you guys enjoy ;) 
> 
> This fanfic is gonna intercalate present with the past (by the flashbacks) as you guys may have noticed. 
> 
> Good reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;

_Mellie entered the OPA with Teddy in her arms while Quinn, Huck, Marcus and Charlie was staring at her. She had never brought Teddy to work, but he was missing her because the campaign. Fitz didn’t have time to spend with him all day, of course, and he was with the nanny the most part of the week. He was missing his mom, and Mellie was missing him too._

_“Is alright Teddy spend some time with us?” she asked playing with his hair._

_“Well, I don’t see why not.” Quinn said, smiling to the boy._

_“Where’s Liv?”_

_“In her office, but-“_

_“Ok, I’ll go there.” Mellie said ignoring the fact that Quinn was still talking._

_Mellie entered Liv’s office and Olivia was talking to someone on the phone. Mel put Teddy down on the carpet, and gave to him some toys. The boy was playing quietly, while the presidential candidate settled on the couch and took off her heels. Olivia watched without saying a word to her._

_“Ok, Sir, but what do you think that she should had told?” Olivia was speaking to whoever was in the line. She was a little bit concerned. “Yes, I understand. But you have to be empathic here – ok, Sir. I’ll tell her. You too. “_

_“What was that?” mellie asked, noticing the concern on Liv’s face._

_“It was the Leader of the Party”_

_“Oh. Bad news?” Mellie sounded a bit surprised._

_Olivia sat at her side on the couch and smiled to Teddy._

_“So, this big boy is going to be with us today?”_

_“Yes, if it is no problem...”_

_“Not at all. Actually, his presence is going to be good. We need some joy here, don’t you think?” Mellie smiled at Liv for some seconds  and then at her child, who was focused playing with the dinosaurs._

_“So... you didn’t answered me. Bad news?”_

_“Well... unfortunately, yes. He called me to talk about your interview yesterday. He told me that you sounded way too progressist and that you were failing with the interests of the Party.”_

_“What?! That’s non-sense! I mean... what I was supposed to say?”_

_“I know, I know... I agree with you, Mel. But we have to change our tatic here.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, let’s make you the representation of the Republican Woman that the Party wants”_

_“But I already am.” Mellie was stubborn._

_“Look, Quinn made some reseacrh and... – she sighed – The people don’t see in you the same credibility than before. You are divorced  now, nobody see you with your children anymore...”_

_“Wait, what you trying to tell me is that I’m not a good mom?” she stood up._

_“No, not me! I know that you are. But the american people have to think this way too.” She looked to Teddy “It was good that you brought him here”_

_“What are you planning?” Mellie was curious._

_“Let’s make America see the good mom that you are.”_

_“I am not using my child like this, Liv.” She said by the bottom of her throat._

_“Don’t think that way... It’s gonna be just... Mother and son bonding”_

_“I don’t know, Liv...”_

_“Do you want to win or not?”_

_She bent down at the Teddy’s height and after the boy imitate a dinossaur and kiss her nose, she finally looked up to Olivia:_

_“What we have to do?”_

* * *

 

Mellie was at her place, wearing pajamas, eating chips and drinking her hooch. She has cried a lot since her talk with Olivia, and she has no idea what to expect. She wants the presidency more than everything but she doesn’t know yet if she is ready to abdicate her love of Olivia for the Office. She wants it since she was a girl, and God knows how much she gave up for this. Actually, she gave up about her dreams for Fitz, and this time is her time. She is so close to be the fisrt woman to be the President of The United States, Liv is right... she’s not ready to give up.

 

It is just that after all these years she finally found love and, once again, she will have to give up on this, but at least this time is for her own benefit. But why it always have to be like that? Why is always her  to give up on everything? Why could she be truly happy for once? In that aspect, she envies Fitz.

 

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III – privileged since he was born. Male, white, straight, rich. He has always get what he wants, without any effort. How spoiled he is... he was someone before even start talking. He went to the best schools, easily joined the political career, got the Office without even winning the elections. And the most important, he got the girl. Olivia was his girl. Olivia was his as the same way Mellie was his too – and by the way, at the same time. All the effort that Mellie did, all the shit she got through because of him, and he had never look up to her.

 

She gave up her career just because of his career. She has always been in the second place, putting his dreams and his plans at first. She was just a figurant of her own story, just for making him the protagonist of everything. She loved him, she took care of him, she took care of their family, and for what? All he had always did was despise her.

 

Fitz was so focused on himself that he couldn’t notice that something was going on with Mellie. He didn’t notice that she was raped, he didn’t notice that she tried to kill herself, he didn’t notice that she was not okay, her mental health was not okay and he didn’t even noticed it, because he didn’t care at all. She had been through all of it by herself, without any support. Even when they lost their child, even that time, he only cared with himself. But she turned around. Thanks God she turned around and now she is going to be the President that he has never been.

 

And if for it happens it means that she should give up on Liv, so be it. 

 

She is tired of being the figurant of her own story. It is her time to be the protagonist.

 

* * *

 

_“So, Marcus: Explain the plan again” Olivia told him, while everyone was at the conference table._

_“The photographers will be waiting at the Constitution Gardens, near the Reflecting Pool. You should be there, having a great picknick.”_

_“Ok, that is easy. Teddy loves picknick, right Teddy?” Mellie asked the boy that was in her arms.”_

_“Ok, after this we will let the media do their job”_

_“Alright, but... this is the plan that will make the Republicans  trust in me again? I mean... it’s too easy.”_

_“No, this is the fisrt stage of our plan.” Olivia answered. “Of course we will have to schedule more interviews, you will have to be seen at church, change some of your discourses... but this is a talk for later.”_

_“Ok then... let’s do this!” Mellie said it with an exaltation and Teddy clapped his hands._

_Mellie and Teddy were to the park and Olivia was with them too, Mellie begged for her company. They settled down, the presidential candidate openned the baskett and handed the cookies and the sandwiches for her son and Liv. She could do the food herself, in fact, Mellie loves to cook – she’s southern after all – but these food Quinn bought at the market because they had no time to prepare._

_“Here you go, Teddy! Eat some of these before start playing with your toys ok, honey?” Mellie said while she was  passing her hand  gently in his face._

_“yes, mama” he said with a cookie in one of his hands and a sandwich in another._

_“He’s a good boy.” Olivia noted._

_“Yes, I know. I’ve got lucky, actually. Karen and Jerry were good as well when they were kids.” Mellie smiled “Jerry was a sensitive and sweet boy. He was more attached to me than Karen, to be honest. He loved when I told him bedtime stories” she emitted a  laugh that could be a mix of a cry._

_Olivia held her hands, noticing that Mellie got upset by talking about Jerry._

_“God, I miss him...” she looked to Teddy, instead._

_“I know you do. That’s ok”_

_“But I’ve got karen and this beautiful guy here” she sweezed his arm. “I love my children, Olivia. I try to be the best that I can for them, but- I feel it’s not enough.”_

_“Mellie, you are the best for them and you will be the best for this country too. You are enough, don’t tell me that you can’t do this. You are the baddest bitch I know, and I’m talking this as a compliment. You are more than enough: you are what they need. And you are what America needs too. You are a powerful woman and I admire you so much for this. After all that you got through, you still on your feet and you still fighting. You are a role model not just for your children, but for all the children in this country. **I believe in you**. Never again tell me something like this.” _

_Mellie blushed and felt so happy. What Olivia said meant the world to her. She admired Olivia too – a lot, to be honest – and listening to this gave strengh to her. She knows that she is unstoppable. At least, she is unstoppable with Liv by her side. This woman make her so proud about herself, she can’t even believe that she spent so much time hating her. They were meant to be together. She knows that in Olivia she got a friend that she can count forever._

_“The photographers found us” Olivia said, pointing her head to the photographers that were three trees away._

_“Time to be a happy family, then.” Mellie said, with a giant smile on her face._

* * *

 

 

_“Mellie, what were you thinking? Using our child like this?” Fitz was yelling at her._

_“It was just a picknick, Fitz. For God’s sake!” Mellie said rolling her eyes and sitting in the couch of the Oval Office._

_“No, it was not! You were using him as a propaganda! I can tell that it was Olivia’s idea. What she was doing with you, by the way?”_

_“Ohh, so now are you telling me that I can’t take my own child for a picknick with a friend of mine?”_

_“Friend? Since when?She’s just your campaign manager” Fitz took a sip of his bourbon._

_“Since you were not present to make us like enemies” Mellie said rolling her eyes one more time._

_“You’ve never liked Liv. Don’t even start with this crap!”_

_“No! I’ll start, bet your ass I will. I’ve always liked Liv! I just didn’t liked the idea that she was screwing my nasty husband. And now we are not married  anymore, Fitz, if you still remember. I can be her friend if I want to. Are you acting like this because the idea that none of us need you bothered you? Or are you acting like this because Olivia and I may have spent a lot of time talking shit about you? Yes, this is real. Because Olivia and I have more in common than had been fucked by you, we have a lot in common, to be honest. So yes, we are friends.”_

_“I won’t be here listening to this bullshit. I will just be very clear: never again use my child like this. And I don’t care about what Olivia thinks about it.”_

_“Your child?” Mellie stood up “Your child, Fitz?” she emphasized the last part._

_Fitz didn’t respond.._

_“Our child, Fitz. Since I remember I am the mother here. And you liking it or not, I can make decisions about what is the best for our children. Because I am present when you don’t even care. Because I held our family together when all that you did was drinking all day. And don’t you dare tell me what I can do or not.” Mellie pratically spat those words._

_“Are you done?”_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“Good. Because I have a country to run.”_

_“Not for so long, honey.” Mellie said walking away from the Oval, slamming the door._

* * *

 

“I guess I must congratulate you” Fitz said smirking.

 

“Oh, you should!” Mellie hugged him and he entered her place with Teddy.

 

“He was missing his mama”

 

“And I was missing my honey as well!” Mellie took him on his lap. “So, you gonna stay a little?” Mellie asked Fitz.

 

“Yes, Madam President.” He joked.

 

“I’m not yet. Better wait until we hear the decision”

 

“Oh, but you know you gonna win. Have you spoken with Liv?”

 

At the moment that Mellie heard this name, she freezed. Why can’t she stay one minute without thinking or talking about Olivia? It was like the Universe wants her to suffer.

 

“Yes, well... I have, but...” she sighed “ not this kind of conversation”

 

“Oh, but... she’s going to be your chieff of staff, right?”

 

“I guess...” she shuggered.

 

“Is everything okay? I’ve tried talk to her, but she ignored me.”

 

“Well, that is something that she does very well” Mellie said bittered.

 

“Okay, something happened, then” he frowned.

 

“You know what? I’m gonna play with Teddy. I know that you are busy, so you can go. I’ll take him to the White House later.”

 

“Are you kicking me out?” Fitz asked and Mellie just put her hands on her waist and didn’t said a word. He got the message and left, saying goodbye with his hand on her shoulder.

 

Fitz didn’t know about her feelings for Olivia, and she preferred it to go on this way. All that he knows is that Mellie cares about her, and loves her – as a friend, as far as he knows. He did know that they do everything together and that for the past two years they became to be best friends. But that’s all. He don’t even dream that his ex wife slept with his ex mistress. He could never imagine that Mellie and Olivia are in love for each other. And, to be honest, if someone tells him about it, he would laugh and say that it is a good joke. But it is not a joke. Her ex wife is completely in love for his ex mistress, and this is a great love story that he could never wonder about.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mellie entered the OPA still angry about her discussion with Fitz. That little piece of shit. Who the hell he thinks he are? Of course, he is the President of The United States but big deal. He could not treat her like that. Not anymore, hell to the no._

_“Mellie, are you ok?” Olivia asked, noticing the fire in her eyes._

_“Yeah... Well, I mean... I just have a fight with Fitz but not so serious.”_

_Olivia take Mellie by her arm and they went to Liv’s Office. Mellie sat down and Liv openned a bottle of wine. This was a often scene at Olivia Pope & Associates. Mel and Liv drinking wine, with nobody to bother while Quinn, Huck and Marcus did the hard work. Well, the two of them needed some time off, right? And nothing better than just the two of them drinking wine to relax. _

_“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Olivia insited._

_“He got pissed because we took Teddy to our picknick. He said that don’t like the idea about us using Teddy for political propaganda” Mellie sighed._

_“Just it?”_

_“He also started questioning me about the reason that you were there with us. Apparently, he can’t believe that we are friends.” She rolled her eyes._

_“Well, it’s better he get used to this idea. Because now I’m in you life permanently.” Mellie smiled by hearing this and laced her hand into Liv’s._

_Olivia stared at Mellie’s eyes for a while. That giant and shine blue eyes. She loved those eyes. She has always felt like they were hypnotizing her somehow. She could stare at them for hours, and she wouldn’t even care. Those eyes gave peace to her when nothing else did._

_It was so quick but the same time it took so long. Mellie noticed that Liv was staring at her, but that was alright, she was staring at Liv too. Those lips... why she was so focused in those lips lately? She didn’t know and to be honest she didn’t care._

_Liv was gently caressing Mellie’s hand when Marcus entered the Office:_

_“We got the media report, Liv”_

_“Ahn, okay. We are going” Liv said without stop looking to Mellie’s eyes._

_“We’ll be waiting” Marcus said closing the door._

_“Let’s see what they have for us.” Mellie said, dropping Liv’s hand and standing up._

_Olivia wondered herself what would have happened if Marcus had not interrupted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know with you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Suggestions are welcome ;) 
> 
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this chapter later in the week but I guess it's better to post before tomorrow's episode because no matter what, Mellie Grant is my president. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;

Mellie Grant had been in the Oval Office for more times that she can count, but this time everything is different. She is going to enter the office for the first time as the President of the United States. She is the most powerful woman of the free world now. She is entering the room paying attention in all the details, it is her office after all. She barely believe that this time is finally happening, she’s so happy. If at least Olivia could be by her side...

 

Olivia Pope wasn’t there. They haven’t spoken at all since the last time when Mellie was at her apartment. It happened over a month ago, and since then Mellie didn’t heard anything about Liv. At the same time she is so happy about the presidency, her heart is falling in pieces because of Olivia and she understands that the woman is not doing it with bad intetions, she realizes now that it is for her best. But even so, she is in pain.

 

When she put her hand on the Constitution and became to be the President, all that she was thinking about was if Olivia was watching her, if Olivia was proud of her, if she was smiling watching her face on television. That night she tried to call Liv, but Olivia didn’t respond. She wanted to tell how she was feeling, and she missed so much those nights that they two spent drinking wine. She knows that right now she won’t have these moments again, and this makes her so sad.

 

But she can’t cry anymore.

 

She has a country to run.

 

* * *

 

_“So, the media report!” Quinn said with an exaltation, putting printed pages of websites and newspappers on the panel._

_“Senator Mellie Grant picknicking with her son” Quinn showed a page of CBN news. “They are saying that you were very happy playing with Teddy and they also mention Liv... they are saying that she used to be the mistress of your ex husband and now she’s your campaign manager, CBN also reported it”_

_“That’s good, right?” Mellie asked apprehensive._

_“It is a good thing, since you grown 5 points with the white women by our research” Marcus said._

_“What about the men, Marcus?” Liv asked_

_“Still think that Mellie is a cold bitch – with all the respect”_

_Mellie sighed and bowed her head between her arms. Olivia was by her side and softly passed her hand across Mellie’s hair._

_“We can do it, Mellie.”_

_Mellie looked up smiling at Liv, gently touched her face for a moment and then  threw her heels off and went to the kitchen without saying a word. She grabbed a box of cereal and came back, with everyone staring at her._

_“What? A lady can’t be hungry?” she said taking a handful of cereal and putting on her mouth._

_“Alright, then... Let’s proceed.” Olivia continued._

_Mellie sat on the table, ignoring the chair right on her side._

_“Ok, we have to garantee what your discourses are.” Olivia said, walking through Quinn’s side._

_“What about the Second Emenda?”_

_“I do not give up on this and fully protect.” Mellie said without even thinking._

_“Alright. What about LGBT Community?” Olivia asked knocking her hand on the table._

_“Do you like-“ Quinn was starting to talk._

_“Girls?!” Mellie asked very quickly, interrupting Quinn and being extremely awkward._

_“What?! No! Do you like the gay community? Support equal marriage? That is what I was going to ask!” Quinn said, kind of shocked._

_“Oh” Mellie gasped._

_“Mellie... are you into girls?” Olivia was smirking._

_Mellie’s heart almost stopped. She openned her mouth and closed it again, trying to find the right words. She knew that she was blushing and she felt her blood burning. The woman was about to have a breakdown._

_“What?! Me?!” she said poiting to herself with the box of cereal.. “Why do you think that?”she tried to act normal, but she was ridiculous nervous. She started to put all the cereal that she could on her mouth._

_Olivia could answer that question by telling all the times that Mellie stare at her lips or her body. She could tell the times that they two were caressing each other’s hands, arms, shoulders, head and even legs. She could tell the plenty times that Mellie sniffed into Liv’s neck while they were hugging. And paying attention by now, Olivia should have known it earlier. Well, their sexual tension was really a thing._

_“Mellie...” Olivia insisted, with a giant smirk on her face._

_“What?!” she said with her mouth fulled._

_Quinn started to laugh and Marcus left  the conference room. Olivia walked until she got closer to Mellie and sat on the chair that was supposed to Mellie be on. She took off the cereal box from her hands and put it down the table. When Mellie tried to protest, Olivia just made a gesture to her be quiet._

_“Look at me” The woman was reluctant. There’s no one more stubborn than Mellie Grant. “Melody Margaret Grant! Look at me, right now!”_

_Mellie rolled her eyes and looked at Liv, who was with a hand at Mellie’s knee._

_“Are you going to answer me or I will have to ask you again?” Olivia said, serious this time._

_“Well...” Mellie turned her head and looked to Quinn, then back  to Olivia “Let’s say that I’ve got a curious phase in College.”_

_“Ahhhhh I knew it!” Quinn yelled._

_“Shhhh! It can’t leave this room!” Mellie turned to Quinn throwing the cereal box at her while the girl was laughing and trying to get down._

_“Ok, so you like girls...” Olivia said, like someone who was plotting something._

_“No! You get me wrong, Liv! I don’t like girls. I used to be with some girls while I was in College? Yes. But just it. I’m straight!”_

_“Straight as my hair” Quinn said by the other side of the room._

_“Shut up, Quinn!” Olivia and Mellie said at the same time._

_“It was so long time ago. I’ve only dated one or two girls, and then I met Fitz and you all know how it goes. I am a Republican Senator, I am a mother and I am straight, Liv.” She said holding Liv’s hands._

_“Fitz knows about it?” Olivia asked._

_“No. Nobody does. Just you two, now.”_

_“Ok, then. Let it continue this way.”_

* * *

 

 

“Why Mellie Grant just asked me to be her Chieff of Staff ?” Abby said by the moment that Olivia openned the door.

 

“What?” Olivia seems confused and made a gesture allowing Abby to enter her apartment.

 

Abby sat on couch and Olivia ofered the popcorn that she was eating. Abby politely refused and waited Liv sat in front of her to keep talking.

 

“Soooo! Mellie just asked me to be her chieff of staff. I’ve told her that I was going to think about it and I am honestly shocked. I thought you were going to be her chieff of staff.”

 

“Yes. I was supposed to.”

 

“Something happened?”

 

Olivia had a sad look in her eyes and for more that she wanted to tell Abby the truth, she knows that she can’t. Nobody can find out about her relationship with Mellie. She’s the President now, and if someone finds out it could ruin her.

 

“We had a fight” she sighed.

 

“About?” Abby was curious.

 

“It doens’t matter. Are you going to accept or not?”

 

“I don’t know yet. I mean, I thought that it would be good if I came to talk with you first.”

 

“You want my permission.” Olivia guessed.

 

“Well... yes.” Abby frowned “I know how you’ve wanted it so hard.”

 

“Of course you know. Because you want it too” Olivia was being condescending.

 

“Liv... I must accept it or not?”

 

“I think you must do whatever you want” Olivia said sharply.

 

“I’ve came here as a friend, Liv.”

 

“And I am friendly telling you that you must do whatever you want. You don’t need my permission for anything, Abby.”

 

“No. You are being passive-agrassive while I just wanted your opinion. But I guess I have to think about myself.”

 

“It was just it?” Olivia was being unpleasant.

 

“Okay... I’m leaving right now” Abby stood up

 

“You know where the door is”  Liv said without even looking to Abby’s face.

 

 

* * *

_“Are you ready?” Mellie was standing at the door of Liv’s Office._

_“We really have to do it?” Olivia had hope that Mellie could give up on this._

_“Yes. C’mon, it’s gonna be fun!” She extended the last word and entered the room  pulling Liv by the arms._

_“Ok, ok, Mel”_

_“Let’s go, then! I’m so excited!”_

_“I didn’t know that you enjoy to take walks”_

_“Well, with you it’s gonna be fun!” she smiled “You gave up running, so you have to do some exercises”_

_“Ugh, ok. I’m ready. Let’s go”_

_Mellie and Liv went to take a walk in the park, it was Mel’s idea, she has noticed that Liv wasn’t running nor swimming anymore. She knew how much the woman enjoyed to do these kind of things, and maybe because of the campaign she did not have the time to do it anymore, but Mellie would make sure that they could find time to do so, as a team._

_“You don’t have to it, you know?” Liv said looking ahead_

_“Do what?” Mellie turned to look Liv’s face and grinned._

_“This”Liv made a gesture with her hands to indicate the situation. “I bet that you have more importants things to do than this.”_

_“Don’t underestimate yourself, Liv. I like spend time with you. You are my best friend, plus, it is a good thing for both of us. I should do more exercises”_

_“If you say so” Liv shrugged. “Someday we will have to do something that you enjoy, though”_

_“Like what? Go out to shoot? I cannot imagine you doing something like that” Mellie laughed._

_“For you I would.”_

_Mellie stopped laughing and took a long breath. Part of it because of the walk, and part of it because of the tension that has been installed._

_“So, about that thing that you said other day.”_

_“What thing?” Mellie bit her lips._

_“About kissing girls?” Olivia wasn’t looking at her._

_“What about it?”_

_“It was just a phase?”_

_“I think so” Mellie said, awkwardly._

_“That’s a shame”_

_“What? Why?” Mellie stopped walking and grabbed Liv by her hand forcing her to stop as well._

_“That’s a shame because I was ready to make a gay president.”_

_“I’m not gay.” Mellie said again, and this time she almost sounded convicted._

_“I know.” Olivia grinned and started to run._

* * *

 

“Liv? Is that you?” Mellie picked her phone as fast as she could.

 

“Hey. It’s me.”

 

“Ohh, how it good to hear your voice.”  The President closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest.

 

“So, Abby?” 

 

“She has told you, huh?”

 

“Of course she did.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“It’s a good choice” she sighed “But I am better.”

 

“Are you saying that-“

 

“Yes. I can be your chieff of staff if you still want me to”

 

Mellie smiled so hard that she can’t believe in what she just heard. Olivia is going to be by her side once again. She won’t be alone anymore.

 

“Of course I want you!”

 

“Alright then, Madam President” Liv outlined a smile in the other side of the line.

 

“Liv... I – ”

 

“Don’t do it, Mel.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Please, don’t say the three words. We can’t deal with it”

 

They spent some time in silence, just hearing each other’s breathing.

 

“I’ll let Abby knows about it. Maybe she gets angry about being replaced, I don’t know.” Mellie said, breaking the ice.

 

“She will get over it.”

 

They stayed in silence one more time, but that silence spoke a lot.

 

“Mellie?” Olivia was talking with a throbbing voice.

 

“What?”

 

“I miss you” 

 

It took a while until Mellie respond.

 

“Me too, Liv. Me too. ” She rang up the phone.

 

Olivia lay down her head in the couch and all that she could see when she closed her eyes, was Mellie in the White House. Alone. All by herself.  And all that she wanted was to be by her side.

 

 

God, how much Liv wanted to be in Mellie’s arms right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! 
> 
> I'm kind of insecure about this one. 
> 
> xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things first: I'd like to thank Quel for the inspiration about this chapter. I had the idea of writting Mellie's Presidential Inaugural Ball by reading one of her tweets. 
> 
> This chapter is the longest by now and it was kind of difficult to write, so I really hope y'all enjoy it. It is full of headcanons ;) 
> 
> I must say that it has a smut scene by the end of the chapter and it was the first time I write smut in english. So, I'd like if you guys tell me what do you think about it. 
> 
> I want to thank Isabel (@srslymellie) as well, for all the help and support that she always give to me. 
> 
> Good reading ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;  
> \- This author has no idea how a Presidential Inaugural Ball works. So pls don't judge, just enjoy the reading;

Mellie is standing in front of the mirror, smoothing her dress apprehensively. She is wearing a long gold draped dress embroidered in crystals with a sleeve that falls down her left shoulder passing by her back. Her hair is tied in a braid and her makeup is very natural, she is using a nude shade on her lips and in her eyes only mascara, which highlights her eyeslashes and her large blue eyes. She is flawless.  

 

“How you feeling?” Karen asks entering the room. She is using a long blue dress with details in silver.

 

“I’m nervous, to be honest.” Mellie looks to her daughter and hugs her “You look so pretty” she smiles.

 

“You too, mom.” She pauses. “Tonight is your night. Try to get some fun, okay?”

 

“I will, my love.” Mellie strokes Karen’s face.

 

“I can’t believe this is my third presidential inaugural ball and this time my mother is the President!” she says all happy “How lucky am I to have both of my parents Presidents?!”  

 

“Talking about it. Have you seen your dad?”

 

“Yeah. I guess he was talking with Liv...”

 

“Liv is here?” Mellie freezes.

 

“Yes. Um, don’t make a scene ok, mom? I thought that you two were friends now.”

 

“Yes, we are. More than this, actually.” Mellie says with her head down, without realizing what she just said.  

 

“What about it?” Karen is confused.

 

“Oh. Like, you know... we are more than friends.” She gasps “We are best friends!”

 

“Okay...”

 

“Yes. And she is my Chieff of Staff. So, if you excuse me, I have to talk with her.” Mellie says as she leaves the room. “See you later, honey.”

 

The President walks through the Executive Residence until she gets at the West Wing. She is getting close to the Office of the Chieff of Staff, but there’s no one there. Olivia should be at the Convention Center by now.  

 

* * *

 

Mellie arrives the Ball with the secret service escorting her and her daughter. When she enters the Convention Center everyone that already is there start clapping and Fitz takes her to the stage.

Fitz starts his speech introducing Mellie as the first woman to be the President of United States. While he’s talking Mellie is holding hands with Karen, who is by her side. She looks to the crowd and she sees heads of states, politicians, jornalists, and – finally – Olivia.

 

Olivia Pope is wearing a long orange open back dress. Her hair is tied in a bun, her skin is sparkling and her eyes are focused on Mellie. The President can’t help but smile at her and, then, bows her head. Liv grins in the middle of the crowd and when Mel looks up, she moves her lips whispering “you look amazing”. The President does lip reading across the other side of the stage and starts to blush, covering her face with her hand.

 

“Are you ok?” Karen asks her mom.

 

“Me? Why wouldn’t I?” Mellie says smiling, without taking her eyes off of Fitz this time.

 

“I don’t know. You are acting weird.” Karen whispers.

 

“It’s your imagination, Karen. Keep listening to your father”

 

Fitz finishes his speech and calls Mellie. She has been waiting this time for so long. It is her turn now. She is the President of the most powerful nation on planet, she is the most powerful person of the world now. Now she finally has something, she can be something, she can do something. Actually... now she can have it all, she can be everything and do everything. Because now, now she runs the world.  

 

* * *

  

Mellie finishes her speech and, after the national anthem, the Ball  truly starts. She dances the first song with Fitz – she knew that she should dance with someone and, well, she’s single now, but she had already danced so many times with him at these Balls that it looks the right thing to do. Also, the potus 44 dancing with potus 45, whom he was used to be married to, well, this is a good story.

 

After that song, The President also dances with Jake Ballard, the VP, and then with some others politicians. She is tired and all that she wants is to sit down for a little. That what she does.

 

Mellie stops dancing and sits next to Karen and Fitz, who are all in the same table.

 

“How the President doin’ ?” Fitz asks.

 

“Tired of dancing with these old men.”

 

“You know that you can refuse, right?”

 

“And being called a cold bitch? No, thanks. I don’t wanna start my mandate making enemies.”

 

“Ok,  it’s your choice” He says taking a sip of his bourbon.

 

While they are talking, Olivia approaches smiling proudly at Mellie.

 

“Madam President” she says as she get closer.

 

“Liv!” Mellie gets up and hugs the woman passing her hands across her naked back.

 

They hug for a lot of seconds, until Liv moves away, rest her hands in Mellie’s shoulders and whispers:

 

“God, you look gorgeous!”

 

“You too, honey.” She grins.

 

While the two women are greeting each other, Fitz is staring at them, noticing that something is going on. Karen is texting and she doesn’t care at all with this scene.

 

“Fitz” Olivia nodds to him, noticing his presence while she sits with them.

 

“Liv” he does the same. 

 

“You two are pretty close now, right?” he teases.

 

Mellie was about to reply that with a sarcastic answer, but Liv interrupts:

 

“I’m her Chieff of Staff now.” She says.

 

“Mom have told me that you are more than this.” Karen says without take her eyes off her phone.

 

“What?” Fitz is shocked while Liv are trying to disguise her restlessness.

 

Mellie squeezes Liv’s hand under the table and Olivia looks at her without understanding.

 

“Yeah, she have told me that you are like- besties” When Karen looks up she notices that everyone is staring at her like she had just said something wrong.

 

“Uhm, that is right, babe. She’s my friend. Actually, best friend. Do you have something against it, Fitz?” The Madam President  asks.

 

“Not at all. I’m gonna grab more alcohol.” Fitz says as he leaves the table.

 

* * *

 

“ _Let me cook for you” Mellie was sitting in front of Liv, holding her head with her hands, looking to Liv working._

_“What?” Olivia said, not listening attention._

_“Let me cook for you!” Mellie extended the last word. “You know that I’m a great cook!”_

_“Where did that come from?” Olivia finally looked up to her friend “Why do you want cook for me?” she grinned._

_“I don’t see you eating very often. To be honest, you only eat when I force you to. That’s not healthy. And for the record, I know that you have not had dinner for days.”_

_“I have dinner every night!” Liv tried to protest._

_“Liv... you know that popcorn and wine don’t count as dinner, right?” Liv rolled her eyes “You have to eat some real food. Soooo, let me cook for you!”_

_“Ok, then. If you insists”_

_“Great! I’ll be at your apartment around eight p.m”_

* * *

Mellie and Olivia are in the restroom, and they locked the door not allowing other women to get in. The Secret Service is protecting the door, so this way nobody could enter without her permission.

 

“I’ve miss you so much” Mellie hugs Olivia again.

 

“Mel...” Liv is talking with a throbbing voice. “I am so happy being here with you. I’m so happy being by your side again and I don’t want to let you go one more time, but.... We can’t do this. You are the President, and I’m your Chieff of Staff. Just it. You know that we can’t be together, right?”

 

Mellie sits on the countertop and stares at Liv. She knew that Olivia would say that, and she knew that it would be the best for them. But even so, she couldn’t control her feelings. But now she guess that she must pretend that they ain’t even there.

 

“I know, Liv. We must act professional, I get it.”

 

“Right. We have a lot of work to do.”

 

Olivia starts walking through the door, when Mellie holds her hand, standing up.

 

“Liv...” she sighs “Before we start pretending that never happened something between us... Can I have this dance?”  she pauses “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Olivia notices that a slow song start to play in the hall.

 

“Only if you let me guide this time” she says pushing Mellie’s body close to her.

 

She put her hand in Mellie’s waist and Mel sniffes into Liv’s neck, feeling her sweet smell. God, how she missed that smell. They both start to dance, their bodies so close to each other, they could feel their heartbeatings. Mellie put her arms across Liv’s neck, and stares to the woman’s eyes. Their foreheads leaned and their noses touching. Olivia closes her eyes and wishes that this moment to last forever. She pushes Mellie even closer to her, pressing their bodies against each other, and feeling Mel’s breathing right in her face.

 

Olivia could feel her body getting warm and shaking as they slowly move their bodies following the song. She wants to kiss Mellie so hard, but she knows that she can’t. All that she does is bit her lips while the Madam President is smiling at her, and carresing her naked back from top to the bottom.

 

“Mel...” Liv is panting.

 

“What, honey?” she asks a inch away Olivia’s lips

 

Olivia can’t answer. “Fuck it” she thinks. The woman is about to kiss Mellie when someone knock the door, making the women get away from each other.

 

“Madam President, your presence is requested” Mark from secret service yells.

* * *

_“Right in time” Liv said as openning the door._

_“I’m very punctual” Mellie said holding up grocery bags._

_The women walked through the kitchen, took the ingredients off the bags and Olivia start to laugh, having no idea what she was supposed to do._

_“Ok, what I do now?”_

_“Just stand  there being pretty.” Mellie said, laughing_

_“So, I’m here just to watch while you do the hard work?”_

_“Basically... yes. Unless that you tell me that you know how to cook fried chicken in southern style”_

_“Unfortunately I can’t say that”_

_“Then, be right there and don’t bother me.” She started to open the cabinets “Where the hell do you kept the knives?”_

_“Ok, so you need my help.” Liv openned one drawer and handed the knife for Mellie. “See, I can be useful.”_

_“Oh, I had no doubts about that” she smiled. “Do you know what you can do? Put some music on!”_

_“Alright... So you like to cook listening to music? I’m learning a lot about you tonight, huh?”_

_“There’s so much things about me that you could never know”_

_“Don’t challenge me to find out. You know that I’m very good at it” she raised an eyebrown._

_Olivia picked up her phone and put some music. The fisrt music to play was Jessie Ware’s The Way We Are._

_Mellie was cooking while Olivia was helping handing her the cutlery and spices. They were a great team. Liv openned a bottle of wine and they were drunk before even the dish was ready. When Mellie finished cooking the fried chicken, they sat on the sofa and started to eating the chicken with their hands._

_“Melody Margaret Grant, you are indeed a great cook!”_

_“I know, I know.” She bowed laughing._

_“I wonder what  your others secrets are” Olivia said biting her food._

_“What about your secrets, Olivia Pope? I’m sure you’ve got plenty”_

_“What do you want to know?”_

_Mellie paused for a moment._

_“Are you in love?” Mellie asked not feeling ashamed. The wine left her shameless._

_Liv was in silence for one moment, trying to figured out what she was going to say. Was she in love? The most honest answer would be:_

_“I don’t know.” The two of them shared the silence until Liv proceeds “Are you?”_

_“I don’t know.” Mellie felt her stomach getting warm._

_In that moment, Arms by Christina Perri started to play._

_“I love this song!” Mellie said, standing up. “Give me your hands”_

_Olivia did what she was told._

_“I will guide” Mellie smiled, and they started to dance._

* * *

 

 

Mellie get out of the restroom cursing the secret service agent in her head. Olivia was about to kiss her, she would finally taste her lips again after so much time wanting for it. And now it’s all over; her relationship with Liv will be strictly professional from now on.

 

“Where were you?” Elizabeth North questions.

 

“Hello for you too. Actually, where are your maners? I’m the President now.”

 

“Sorry, Madam President” Elizabeth speaks rolling her eyes. “Where were you, Madam?”

 

“That’s not your business, Liz.” They are teasing.

 

“Anyway, the leadership of the Party want to talk with you. So get in mood, smile and do whatever they want.”

 

“You know what’s funny? Now I’m the President, Liz. I don’t need to do what you tell me.”

 

“Mellie, you are the freaking President, we get it. But they are the freaking leadership, and you need them by your side. So, be the good southern girl that you are and be nice.”

 

She complains and rolls her eyes, cursing Liz North all the way until she gets on their table. And once she is there, she is smiling and being nice. Elizabeth is right, Mellie needs them by her side because she doesn’t have all the power if she can’t control Congress.

* * *

 

_“You are a good dancer!” Mellie said watching Liv._

_“I know I am! You are not that bad, though.”_

_Mellie raised an eyebrown and started to laugh._

_“I guess you are the first person to tell me that. I am good in slow dancing, maybe someday you’ll see”_

_“At your presidential inagural Ball I will.”_

_Mellie threw herself on the couch and sobbed._

_“What? Are you tired?” Liv continued to dance._

_“No... It’s just... do you think we can win? I mean. America hates me. It’s personal.”_

_“Mel...” Liv get down on her knees. “Look at me: I will get you the oval. Come hell or high water.”_

_Mellie smiled. Olivia believed in her, she was the only one who truly believed in her. Olivia Pope, who used to be her ex husband’s mistress._

_Time to time Mellie caught herself thinking in these things. How they both met, how they became to be friends and, then, when Mellie found out about her relationship with Fitz, how they became to be enemies. How Mellie spent so much time being a prat with Liv. And even so, Olivia never really showed that she did not like Mellie, maybe because she never could hate her._

_The truth is that Olivia has always been the only one who cared about Mellie, even when she wasn’t supposed to. Olivia was the fisrt person Mellie told about the rape and really did something about it. It wasn’t Olivia’s business to tell Fitz or do something with this information but even so, she did. She knew that Mellie needeed not to be alone._

_Olivia Pope was who supported Mel on her fillbuster. She helped her because she **believed in her**. And this meant the world to Mellie.  _

_“Thanks, Liv.” Olivia sat on the couch by her side, and Mellie rested her head onto Liv’s shoulder. “Thanks for believing in me. I guess you are the only one.”_

_“I will always believe in you, Mel.”_

_Olivia held Mellie’s hand and settled on the couch, laying her body for the side and bringing Mellie close to her. Maybe it was because the wine, or the heat of their bodies, but they both fell asleep. Together._

* * *

 

Liv went home direct to bedroom. It was a long night and she knows that it will be a long day tomorrow. It will be her first day as Mellie’s Chieff of Staff and she must be prepared – she must get into the Oval and let all her feelings behind. For now on, she must act professional for the best of the country.  

She put off her dress and walks her way to bed. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep but she can’t. She is picturing Mellie. Picturing their dance earlier tonight, her bodies getting closer and closer and them almost kissing. Olivia cannot stop moving in her bed, why can’t she just sleep? Her mind is playing with her. Now she is picturing Mellie changing clothes. Then, picturing Mellie sleeping by her side. Picturing Mellie kissing, picturing Mellie on top of her...

 

Olivia feels her body tingling, she bites her lips and starts to remember the night that she and Mel slept together. She can’t have Mellie right now, but at least she got her in her head.  

 

_Olivia’s kiss is so soft, and slow. She was putting love into that kiss, and her hand was slowly dancing across Mellie’s thigh. They were warm and slowly burning. Mellie was feeling touched and loved as she had not been for years._

Olivia closes her eyes and is slowly passing her right hand through her chest and belly until she reaches her underwear. She pauses for a moment, thinking about it, and then she continues. The woman spreads her legs and gently touches herself, picturing Mellie right there.

 

_Mellie took off her blazer and shirt revealing her gorgeous body. Olivia’s eyes shined and she realized how much she has wanted to see Mellie in this way; The woman took off her bra and put Liv’s hands in her breast. They stared at each other for a moment, when Mellie went through another kiss – a hot one. She sat on top of Liv and  took off Liv’s shirt and bra, kissing her neck and breast without even thinking. Olivia was moaning and lifted Mel’s skirt so this way she could carressing and squeeze her legs._

_They were inseparable, they were kissing as if the world depended of this. Mellie leaned over even closer to Olivia, putting her hands below Liv’s pants, finding her clit and pressing it while  moving her hips. Olivia was gasping and started to lick the woman’s breast. Hear Mellie’s moans made Olivia get more wet than she already was, and feeling Mellie’s fingers slowly dancing inside her underwear felt so good. Olivia was almost there and they stayed like this until Mellie muttered in Liv’s ear“Just fuck me”._

_Liv turned around and laid Mellie down on the couch, taking off her skirt and panty. She went to another kiss and started kissing all her body. She went by the neck, passing by her breasts, reaching her belly, and stopping at her thighs. Olivia openned Mel’s legs and started to lick her thighs gently. Mellie was breathless and when Olivia kissed her clit licking it softly, the woman let out a moan and reached Olivia’s hair by her hand. “Keep going” she said with difficulty between moaning._

_Being inside Mellie’s legs made Olivia so comfortable as it was her favorite place on earth. Listening to Mellie moaning sounded as it was her favorite song. She didn’t want to stop, she would stay there until she reached her goals: make her come._

_Mellie was pulling Olivia’s hair harder and harder as she was moaning harder and harder. The woman  was almost there and all that she could do was curse “Fuck. Fuck. Oh God. Livv!! Fuck” Olivia was fucking Mellie with her tongue and she could swear it was her favorite flavour ever. The more  Mellie moaned and screamed for Olivia, more Liv could feel her spot  sensitive and she rubbed it on the couch._

_When Mellie  finally came, feeling a wave of pleasure and spams in her stomach. Her body shaking and the joy taking control of her, Olivia tasted her and came as well. They both were gasping and entwined their naked bodies on the couch, kissing each other again and hoping that that moment could last forever._

Olivia tries to catch her breath once again, she is sweating and gasping. She closes her legs, taking her hand off of her underwear and putting  on her face, turning around in her own bed, feeling tired. She wonders what Mellie is doing right now, she closes her eyes and she can finally sleep.

 

After all, she got Mel in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! 
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late, I've got a creative block this week and that's why this chapter took a while to write. 
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to my dearest friend Priscila - who doesn't watch the show but reads mellivia fanfics. Keep doing it, Pri! You are on the right track hahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good Reading ♥

“I’m sorry, I’m late” Olivia says entering the Oval Office.

 

Mellie Grant is talking to Elizabeth North, laughing about something that Olivia doesn’t know.

 

“That’s alright, Liv. Liz and I are just talking about what the leadership told me yesterday.”

 

“You’ve talked to the leadership without me?” Olivia is kind of cranky.

 

“Mhhm, Yes. Why?”

 

“I’m your Chieff of Staff.”

 

“I was with her, Olivia. No need of being concerned.” Elizabeth says, very calm, touching Mellie’s knee.

 

“I’m talking with the President.” Olivia says staring to Elizabeth’s hand on Mellie’s knee and looking to Lizzie as if she could kill her.

 

“Okay... Can you excuse us, Lizzie?” Mellie says.

 

Elizabeth notes that something is going on. She stands up smoothing her skirt and leaves the room. Olivia is still looking at Mellie with anger in her eyes.

 

“What the hell, Olivia?!” Mellie sits on her own desk.

 

“Why have you spoken with the leadership without me?”

 

“I don’t know. It wasn’t important.” She shrugs.

 

“It’s always important, Madam President.”

 

“Liv... you know you don’t need to call me like that.”

 

They stay in silence until Mellie proceeds:

 

“Anyway: I want you to convince Congress about our Education Bill. The Party wants it as fast as we can.”

 

“Let me guess... Elizabeth North have told you that?” she crosses her arms.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Mellie asks before a long sigh.

 

“It’s just that as I remember, you asked me to be your Chieff of Staff, not Lizzie North.” Liv rolled her eyes.

 

Mellie stares at Liv for a moment and then outlines a smile. She looks up and crosses her legs.

 

“I see...” she laughs.

 

“What?”

 

“You are jealous.” Mellie says with a giant smirk on her face.

 

“What? Me?” Liv forces a laugh “You are being ridiculous.”

 

“Am I?” the woman says sarcastically, standing up and walking closer to Olivia.  “I think you are jealous of me.” She says staring at Liv who is now sitting on the couch.

 

“With who? Elizabeth North? You are making no sense, Mel.”

 

“Ok, if you say so.” Mellie goes back to her desk, still smiling.

 

“Why? Do you want me to be jealous of you?”  

 

“What I want is that you go to talk with the Congress.”

 

Olivia stands up, frowning.

 

“As your wish, Ma’am” she leaves the Oval.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“What do you think about Elizabeth North_?” _Mellie asked after swallowing the thai food that Olivia bought._

_“What about her?_ ” _Liv was paying more attention to the News than in what Mellie was talking about.._

_“I don’t know... I like working with her. I was wondering about her as my Chieff of Staff if we win.”_

_“You what?” Olivia finally looked to Mel. A little bit angry._

_“You want me to repeat?” Mellie was confused._

_“No, I want you to never again mention it!”_

_Olivia stood up and picked the food boxes. They were having dinner at Olivia’s place, as usual._

_“Did I said something wrong?” Olivia didn’t respond “Liv...”_

_“Why are you telling me this about Lizzie North when I’m here right in front of you?” she was angry._

_“I don’t get it.”_

_“Why you would think of her as your Chieff of Staff when you can pick me?”_

_“Oh” Mellie stood up and walked through the other side of the room, taking Liv’s hands. “I thought that you wouldn’t want to be my Chieff of Staff. I mean, you’ve got OPA to run.”_

_“You thought wrong. I wanna be with you, Mel.”_

_Mellie smiled so hard. That was all that she wanted to hear. Actually, she has always wanted Liv to be her Chieff of Staff, she just thought that the woman wouldn’t like the idea. Now, everything is going to be great. If they win, they will always work with one another, and Mellie would never be away from Liv._

_But why she wants to be with Liv so bad?  Liv is her friend – best friend, actually – so, it’s normal if she wants to spend all day with her, right? Is it normal that she feels so loved and happy when she’s with Liv, right? Is it normal that she spent all day looking foward to have dinner at Liv’s place, right? Is it normal that all she could think all day is about Olivia, what Olivia is doing, if she is happy, if she’s feeding herself, if she’s missing her, right?Is it normal if she enjoys so much eating thai food on Liv’s couch, while she can stare at her gorgeous face as much as she wants, right?  Best friends do these kind of things... at least, Mellie does._

_Shit. **She does these kind of things**. She does these kind of things with all her ‘besties’... since high school. And at College, well, her friend used to act the same way: and she was the first girl that Mellie had been with. But it is normal. It is not like she’s in love or something... It is just, gal pals being gal pals, right? Mellie hopes so. _

* * *

 

“It’s going to be difficult pass this Bill only in 100 days, Mellie.” Olivia said, concerned, sitting in the Oval Office’s couch.

 

“I know that it wasn’t supposed to be easy, but we promised that” The Madam President talks while sitting on the carpet, playing with Teddy before her next meeting.

 

“Yes, but the democrats will do everything in their power to not let this pass.”

 

“So, what can we do to convince them?”

 

Liv sighs and Mellie proceeds.

“I’ll met with Elizabeth tomorrow, if you want to join me” she says without taking her eyes off of her child.

 

“Oh, and what it is going to be for?”

 

“She can provide us the votes. Olivia, are you paying attention on this?”

 

Actually, she is not. Olivia’s mind is kind of fuzzy since yesterday. She can’t stop thinking about Mellie and even when they are side by side, it’s not the way she’s picturing. And when Olivia saw Mellie with Elizabeth North this morning, well... she got jealous, indeed. The woman doesn’t like Elizabeth North, mainly when it comes to Mellie.

 

What happened with all that crap that she was supposed to let her feelings behind if she wants to work with Mellie? It is harder than she could admit. She’s so in love with Mel that she’s being jealous, and she have never been this jealous before. She never felt this fierce growing inside her and the wish to slap the face of whoever is around the woman that she loves. She never felt that with Fitz.

 

She is in love like never before.

 

* * *

 

_“Hey Mellie. You didn’t listen to your alarm again?” Olivia said, close enough to Mellie’s ear so she could whisper._

_“Mmhhm, what?” A sleepy Mellie just oppened her eyes._

_“Good Morning” Olivia settled in bed, and handed a cup of coffee for the Senator. “We have two hours before your first appearence today.”_

_It was their first day in trail for the General Election, in North Carolina – one of the swing  states – and Mellie should do a lot of appearences, interviews and speeches. They were in a hotel in Charlotte, the city where the trail would start. It would be a long and very exhausting day._

_“Oh my God, Olivia! What I would be without you?” The woman rubbed her eyes and settled in bed, catching the cup of coffee that Liv was offering. “Hmm, this is good!” she said before a sip._

_“I bouhgt in this bakery at the end of the street... I also bought you these donuts because I know you like them”_

_“Oh, Liv! You really knows me well!” Mellie smiled so hard seeing the box that Liv put on the bed, she openned and started to eat._

_“Today you must be prepared. Remember all the things that we have trained, ok?”_

_“Yeah, I know. I’m ready. You don’t have to be worried. I killed in the primary, though” Mellie said biting the donut. “So... you said that you bought this at this bakery... you were running?”_

_“Not running, but taking a walk, though.”_

_“That’s good. That’s excellent, actually! I’m glad that you are on track again.”_

_“What do you mean?” Olivia raised an eyebrown._

_“I was worried about you.”_

_“There’s no need to be worried.” Liv held one of Mellie’s hand._

_“Yeah... but I care about you.”_

_Liv smiled by listening to this. These days she actually felt like no one was caring about her, but this is a lie. Mellie cares about her. Mellie is always cheering her up and propping her, and making food to her. She’s always looking at her with these big blue shine eyes that Liv loves so much. She knows that Mellie loves her, and knowing this makes her so happy. She’s loved by this amazing woman who used to be her nemesis but now is her best friend. And how lucky is she to being on trail with her? How lucky is she for spending all day by her side? Olivia Pope is a lucky woman, because she truly knows Mellie Grant, and she knows that by the moment that America could see her as the way that she sees her, well... Everyone would love Melody Grant._

* * *

 

_“So, I may have the same lastname but I will do different! In this election, vote for change! Vote for America! Vote for the better Grant, vote for me, for us! Together we can do better! I’m made for you! I’m made for America!” Mellie said holding the mic while a crowd were yelling her name and ovationing her._

_Olivia could watch a bright Mellie waving to the public and she knew that this woman was made to be President. She had always seen Mellie as a powerful and smart woman, although she had doubts about her as president. But now she knows that she is wrong: Mellie was born to do this, and Olivia is ready to make her president._

* * *

_“How I went today?” Mellie asked Liv the moment that she sat on the seat by her side. They were into their bus, going to Raleigh for the next campaign day._

_“You were terrific!” They smiled._

_“I’m happy listening to this.” Mellie held Liv’s hand and sighed. “It was a long day. I’m feeling so tired!”_

_“You must be rested. Tomorrow is gonna be a tough day.”_

_“Yes, I know.” She sighed one more time “Have you eaten? I didn’t see you eating.”_

_Olivia laughed. God, even in Trail Mellie is concerned about her._

_“Yes, I ate a sandwich. What about you, ma’am?” Liv grinned._

_“Of course I did.” She grinned as well._

_“Then, why don’t you go to sleep? You have to be rested.” Liv said as a order._

_“Actually, I can’t. I’m with back pain.”_

_“Well, that’s something that I could handle.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“C’mon, come here, I’m gonna massage you.” Olivia said smirking._

_“What?” Mel laughed as she couldn’t believe in that._

_“Yeah, why? It is not like you don’t let me touch you. We are very touchable.”_

_Okay, Olivia must admit that this last sentence doesn’t sound the way she wanted._

_“If you insist. I can use you for my own benefit.” Mellie joked._

_The Senator approached Liv, sitting in the middle of her legs, turning her body the way that Liv could massage her._

_Mellie lifted her shirt and she felt a shiver by  the moment that Olivia put her hands in Mel’s naked back. The woman closed her eyes feeling Liv’s soft hands touching her. It was actually pretty good._

_“You are good with your hands” Mellie said, regreting herself because it didn’t sounded the way she wanted._

_“You have no idea.” Why Olivia said that? She has no idea why she is acting like this._

_Olivia was now massaging Mel’s shoulders. Her head was close enough to Mellie’s ear the way that Mel could feel Liv’s breathing across her neck. And both of them were breathing harder and harder._

_“Oh, there!” Mellie said, kind of gasping._

_“Do you like it?” Liv asked massaging harder in circle movements._

_“Oh, yes! Keep doing it!”_

_Olivia did what she was told and, in a strange way, she was liking this situation. To be honest, she has no idea why she is enjoyng so much to touch Mellie’s skin like that and feeling her sweet perfume so closely. She has no idea why she’s enjoyng helping her friend to her back pain, and she definitely has no idea why listening to Mel’s excitment were making she excited as well._

_And why she was doing this? It’s not like she does massage in people. Actually, she never does that. Ever. Then, why suddenly she’s massaging Mellie’s naked back? Maybe she’s concerned with her bestie? Maybe she cares too much about Mel? Maybe she’s in love with her?_

_What?! No! That’s impossible. She is definitely not in love with Mellie Grant. Like, no! Hell no! This is not happening! Ever! Not possible. No, not. No fucking way._

_Then... why is she flirting like that?_

_“It is- so – good!” Mellie said with difficult, she was kind of sobbing. “There, there! Please. Ugh, God!”_

_Olivia kept going on the massage, and she kept breathing almost glued in Mellie’s neck. Actually, she had a thought about resting her mouth righ there. Wait, why she thought this? She was a inch away her neck, to be honest, and Mellie noticed that._

_Mel was turning her head to her shoulder, she looked up to Liv and stare at her for some seconds. They were so close to each other, Liv stopped doing the massage and Mellie didn’t even care. She was focused on Liv’s lips. They were breathing right into each other’s face, when someone openned the compartment door._

_“Liv, Mellie?!” Quinn yelled kind of shocked, seeing the two women getting away from each other and Mellie adjusting her shirt._

_“Mellie is feeling back pain!” Olivia said louder than she wanted. Nervously._

_“What?” Quinn blinked like she wasn’t understanding nothing at all._

_“She was massaging me.” Mellie tried to explain._

_“Okay...” Quinn was laughing. “That’s explain all the sound that I was listening down here._

_“You were, what?” Now Olivia was shocked._

_“Yeah, Mellie does a lot a noise, you know?” she said laughing one more time._

_“Oh, for Lord’s Sake!” Mellie complained and crosses her arms._

_“Do you guys know that this is pretty gay, right?”_

_“I’m not gay!” Mellie said – **again**._

_“Yes, sure.”_

_Quinn left still laughing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is not so good, but I promise the next will be much better! xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again!!! 
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys like it ;)
> 
> And happy #TGIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good Reading ♥

_They were going to Boston, the Governor of Massachusetts called Mellie for a meeting with the Republican Comitee and he is a good ally. She was going to take advantage of this situation to do a lot of appearences by his side in the rallys. It would be a long week campaigning across the state, but Olivia had everything under control. At least, she thought that she had._

* * *

 

_“And I garantee for you, Mellie Grant is the better for our country! With her we will rise! Vote Grant! Vote for who is made for America!” The governor  yelled holding Mellie’s hand while she was thanking the support._

_The crowd was clapping and Mellie started her speech._

* * *

 

 

_Mellie and Olivia were at the Governor’s house, they would had dinner with him and discuss their program strategies. They entered the house and were received to the living room, and at this moment, Liv could noticed Mellie’s body shaking. She didn’t understood why._

_“Mellie, Olivia! Welcome to my house! This is my wife, Peggy.”_

_The woman was tall, blonde, green eyes and very, very beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress and red lipstick. Actually, she was stunning._

_“Mel... I was looking foward to see you.” The woman hugged a shocked Mellie and the governor and Liv were not undertanding nothing at all._

_“You know each other?” He asked, kind of confused._

_“Mhhm... yes. We went to College together. Peggy didn’t tell you?” Mellie was distinctly  uncomfortable._

_“No, I didn’t tell him. Actually, I didn’t tell anyone. Ever.” It seemed like they both were talking in some secret code. But Liv started to suspect what they really were talking about._

_“C’mon. Everyone sit! Do you like red wine?” The governor asked Liv and Mellie and they nodded. “Great! Lisa! Please come serve us some wine!” he said to his maid._

_Olivia and Mellie sat on the couch in front of the couch that the governor and his wife was settled. Mel was acting weird, she couldn’t stop scratching her own hand, and Peggy, well... she couldn’t stop staring at her. Liv was paying attention in all this scene very carefully._

_“So, you  two were colleagues?” Olivia asked._

_“Mmhm, we were friends, yes.”_

_“Pretty good friends.” Peggy said, hinting something._

_“Why you never told me that?” The governor asked his wife, very serious. “All these years and you have never mentioned Mellie, not even when she was fisrt lady.”_

_The woman didn’t respond, she just took a large sip of her wine._

_“It was so long time ago.” Mellie said, forcing a laugh, trying to break the tension._

_“Back then I would never imagine you as a republican senator.” Peggy said._

_“What? You know that being president have always been my dream.”_

_“Yes. I mean, I’ve never imagined you as a republican. After all that we-“_

_“I could never imagine that you would marry a man” Mellie inturrepted “I mean, a political man” she completed the sentence, realizing what she just said._

_“Okay, why we don’t discuss what we came here for?” Olivia was trying to dodge that conversation, because she knew that it wouldn’t ended up well._

_“Good idea. But I need to use the lavatory.” Mellie said, kind of nervous._

_“Oh, come with me. I’ll show you where it is.” Peggy said standing up and grabbing Mel’s hand. “You can start talking policts while I show my old girl the right way, ok? She will be right back.” Peggy said looking to her husband and Olivia._

* * *

 

 

“Ok, how many do we have?” Mellie is standing up, right in the middle of the Oval Office, while Elizabeth North and Olivia are sitting on the couch.

 

“According with the leader of the Congress, it will be a fierce dispute.” Lizzie says.

 

“Ok... so are they slipted?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lizzie does a pause and then proceeds “But I guess that if we can get the vote of that one democrat that could encourage the others, we can pass”

 

“Do you think we can do this, Liv?”

 

Olivia is not paying attention – again. God, dammit! She has never been so reckless like that, her mind has never been so fuzzy, and she has never failed paying attention on work. This is only happening because of Mellie. No, not Mellie.... but the jealous that she’s feeling about Mellie. And the only thing that she can pay attention right now is the way that Elizabeth North is looking at Mel. Liv can’t be wrong, she’s not that crazy, Elizabeth is looking at her like she could eat her. Yes, she is. It can’t be Liv’s mind playing with her, right?

 

Wrong.

 

“Liv?!” Mellie says louder, clapping her hands to wake up Olivia of her own trance.

 

“Mmhm, yes... ahn... pardon?”

 

“God, Olivia! Please, be focused! I’ve asked you if we can convince one democrat – **the** democrat – to encourage the others.”

 

“Oh, of course I can do that. I can dig into their secrets and I will get you these votes. I promise.”

 

“Alright, then. Lizzie, do you know who I can put in charge to write the Bill?”

 

“Yes, I have a few options [...]”

 

Why is Mellie smiling to Lizzie? Why is she even discussing this Bill with her? It was supposed to be something that both of them should talk together, right? Without Elizabeth. At least, this is what Olivia thinks. She is being replaced. And she can’t take it.

 

* * *

 

 _“What the hell, Peggy_?” _Mellie said the moment the woman pushed Peggy into her lavatory and locked the door._

_“So, I can’t believe you are going to be president!”_

_“And I can’t believe that you are the fisrt lady of Massachussets”_

_“Yeah... well, life is complicated” she sighed. “After all these years I have been keeping up with you on the news. I have to say, I’m so proud of what you became.”_

_“Thanks?_ ” _Mellie didn’t know how to act. She is standing right in front of the first girl that she kissed._

_“I’ve missed you all these years.” The woman was getting closer to her._

_“Don’t even start it! I- I can’t. Just... stay away from me, ok?” Mellie said shaking her hands._

_“Ok. If that’s what you want.” She took a deep breath “Anyone knows? I mean, about me?”_

_“Nobody knows.”_

_“Not even the President?”_

_“Especially him.”_

_“Mhhm, that’s a shame. I thought that at least I would be a rumour...”_

_“Listen, Peggy. No one can know about it, ok? If you tell anyone I’m over.”_

_“I know, I know. I don’t want to ruin my life either.” The blonde rolled her eyes._

_“How you ended up here, by the way?” Mellie asked kind of stunned._

_“Remember my dad? He didn’t liked the idea of his little girl kissing other girls. Then, he had presented me to Thomas family, one of the most importants family of the State. I followed what he told me to, and now I’m here. Twenty five years of a fake marriage. Just smiling and playing the game for politics.”_

_“I’m sorry, Peggy.”_

_“Don’t be.” The woman let out  a bittersweet laugh “The truth is that it all happened when you replaced me for Fitz. But screw it, I’m better without you.”_

* * *

 

“Do you know whats funny? We are changing positions.” Fitz says entering the residence of the White House.

 

“I think we already did” Mellie says, without taking her eyes off the newspaper.

 

“No... you took my place. Now I’m gonna replace you in senate.”

 

“What?!” Mellie finally looks up

 

“Yeah!” he’s smiling as a dumb, and Mellie asks herself how could she had loved him one day.

 

Fitz sits by her side, and put his arm across her neck, how they used to be back then when they both lived there.

 

“I’m gonna run as Senator of the Great State of Virginia.”

 

“Well... I was expecting you to be homeless, so it is a upgrade.” She joked.

 

“Very funny” he says while she laughs “Where’s my son?”

 

“He’s sleeping  but since you are not the President anymore, you can wait until he wakes up.”

 

“Mellie, I was thinkin-” Olivia says as she walks into the room. She stops by the moment she sees Fitz there. With his hand across Mellie’s neck. “Oh! Sorry to interrupt.”

 

“Olivia!” his eyes start to shine when he looks at her, and Mellie notices.

 

“Hi, Fitz.” She nodds. “I can go back other time.”

 

“No, wait. Don’t go.” Mellie says standing up. “Fitz is here for Teddy. What do you want to tell me?”

 

“Nevermind.” She shrugs.

 

This is quite a scene. The three of them, in the same room. Olivia – who used to be Fitz mistress – is now in love with Mellie – who used to be Fitz wife. Fitz still in love with Olivia, eventhough they don’t know about it. Liv is jealous about Mel with Fitz, but she doesn’t know that Mel feels jealous about her too – she sees the way Fitz looks at her, and knowing all their past, she got reason to feel this way.

 

It would be funny, if it isn’t so tragic.

 

“It has been a while since we don’t talk, Liv. How are you?” Fitz asks.

 

“Great.” Her face is serious.

 

“Fitz, why don’t you go inside check on Teddy?” Mellie says, trying to get free of him.

 

“Why don’t you go?” he asks, still looking at Liv.

 

“I’m sure that I am interrupting, something. I’ll catch with you later, Mel.” Her voice is throbbing. “Bye, Fitz.”

 

“It’s nice to see you, Liv!” he says trying to get attention.

 

Olivia leaves the room, and Mellie notices the sad look into her ex husband’s eyes. Yup, he still loves her. What a douchebag! The last thing that Mellie needs is him to steal Olivia from her. But, wait... they are not even together. Shit. If he wants he can have her right now. He still can have Vermont. He still can have his political career and the girl. Once again, he will have all that he wants, because he is a spoiled privileged rich-straight-white-man. Ugh, now she reminds how much she hates him!

 

* * *

 

_There was late in night, and they were in their bus, travelling to Worcester, for another day on Trail. Mellie was sitting close to the window, looking to the stars and thinking about everything that happened that day. All she wanted was a jar of her hooch, but she didn’t get any, and probably Olivia wouldn’t let her to drink any kind of alcohol during the Trail. She was too focused on her thoughts that she didn’t see Olivia approaching and sitting next to her._

_“Hey, Mel.” She said getting no answer in return. “Mel... is everything alright?”_

_Mellie took a deep breath before that she could respond._

_“I don’t know...”_

_“Is it because of Peggy?” Mellie looked up to Olivia, she thought that Liv wouldn’t realize that yes, it is because of Peggy. But Olivia realizes everything._

_“How do you know?”_

_“I’ve suspected by the moment you first saw her.” Mellie was with a very sad look. “Are you going to tell me?”_

_“Tell what?” Mellie knew what Liv wanted to know, but she was faking because deep down she wanted to avoid this kind of conversation._

_“Your history, silly.”_

_“You know everything about me, Liv.”_

_“Not everything. Not this.”_

_Mellie took a deep breath – again. She wanted to tell Liv, after all, she was her best friend. But she didn’t know if she was ready to talk about something that she spent all these years pretending that never happened. You know what? Fuck it. Maybe seeing Peggy had a purpose, maybe this happened so she could not pretend anymore. Maybe it was the perfect timing for her talk about it with someone, and nobody is better than Olivia._

_“Ok... I will tell you, but... don’t judge me, ok?”_

_“I would never judge you, Mel. You know it.”_

_Mellie took a pause before start telling her history:_

_“I was at College, and you know that I used to be a great student... I was the top of my class in Harvard and-“_

_“You can skip the part when you show yourself off.” Olivia interrupted._

_“But it is important!” Mellie got offended “As I was saying... I used to be a great student. The better one, actually. So, I was always at the library, and this girl – Peggy – was always around too. One day I walked through the Britsh Modernism section, and I was looking for a book of Virgínia Woolf. Then Peggy appeared and intruduced herself, of course I had saw her there other times, but it was the first time that we have spoken with each other. After this, we had became to be best friends. We did everything together, we were like- like you and me” she made a pause “Anyway, I loved her and she loved me, as a friend I guessed. But one night we had drank way too much and... well, she kissed me. She kissed me and I kissed her.”_

_“And... ?”_

_“That night is kind of a blur, but we spent the night together. The next day I had pretend that I didn’t remember a thing. It hurted her. But we were still friends until it happened again, and I couldn’t fake anymore. One night she told me that she was in love with me, that she wanted a serious relationship, but I wasn’t ready, you know?”_

_Olivia nodded her head. And Mellie continued talking_

_“I had said terrible things to her. I couldn’t stand the fact that she loved me, and I was so confused, Liv! I had told her that I wasn’t ready to a relationship and that it would be better if we never talked to each other again. A few weeks later I met Fitz, and you know how it goes.”_

_“Wow, Mel... I honestly don’t know what to say.” Liv was being honest, but then she noticed that Mellie started to cry. Liv pulled Mel close to her and hugged her._

_“Mellie, you don’t have to cry. It’s alright. Shhhh” Olivia was holding her tight. Mellie was sobbing and it hurted Liv to see Mellie this way. “Mel, look at me: It’s alright to feel this way, ok?”_

_Mellie took a deep breath, and now she stopped sobbing, but the tears was still dropping across her face._

_“I don’t think of her in years, Olivia! I just- I... I don’t know. I’m so fucked up. I don’t know what to think.”_

_“You mean...”_

_“Please, don’t say that again. I’ve told you several times: I’m not gay.”_

_“Ok.” Olivia said eventhough she wasn’t convicted at all about this._

_“It was just a fling. It was just... what girls do in College, right? Or you are gonna to tell me that you have never been with a girl?”_

_“Actually... I’ve been with a lot of girls.”_

_“What?!” This was not the answer that Mellie was expecting._

_“It is not a tabu for me, Mel... I just... I kiss whoever I want to and I sleep with whoever I want to sleep with.”_

_“So, you-“_

_“I’ve dated men and women, It is not something that I hide. I just don’t like labels, that’s all.”_

_“And how the fuck I didn’t know about that?”_

_“Who I sleep with or not is irrelevant.”_

_“No, it isn’t!”_

_Olivia made a shocked face while Mellie was wiping her tears._

_“I mean... well, you are my friend. You were supposed to tell me this kind of stuff.” Mellie said._

_“I’m telling you right now.”_

_They stayed in silence until Olivia held Mellie’s face with her hands._

_“Listen, Mel: There’s no shame about a woman loving another woman. I know we were raised in a society that thinks that it is wrong but it is not! It’s alright if you fall in love for a woman, it’s alright kissing other girls. It is okay. It is normal, eventhough they say it is not! You don’t have to be ashamed of your past, or of who you are. And now you are running for presidency, you can be the difference. You can fight for us.”_

_“I’m not gay, Olivia.”_

_Liv sighed and took a long pause before finally say:_

_“Keep repeating that to yourself and maybe one day you will start to believe in it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think about it ;) xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sooooooo angst but pls, don't be mad at me. I promise that it will worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback; 
> 
> Good reading ♥

“What you were going to tell me?” Mellie asks entering Liv’s Office.

 

“It wasn’t important, let it go.” Liv shrugs.

 

“Everything that comes from you is important to me.” Mel says, seriously.

 

The President closes the door and sits in front of Olivia – who can feel that a little tension is coming.

 

“Look... I want to know if you are with me in this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Liv really doesn’t have any idea of what Mellie is talking about.

 

“I want to know if you are one hundred per cent commit with me.” Mellie bites her lip, she’s a little nervous.

 

“Is that because I’m acting a little fuzzy? I’m sorry, Mel. I will pay more attention, I just-“

 

“No, it is not because of it.” She takes a deep breath “I don’t know how to say it, but... I saw the way Fitz looks at you.”

 

“And?”

 

“He’s still in love with you, Olivia.”

 

“Oh.” She has no idea where Mellie wants to go with this conversation.

 

“I know that we can’t be together, and I know that it is selfish if I ask you to get away from him, but... My feelings for you didn’t change in one week that we are here in the White House, Liv. I’m still feel the same. I’m still want you. I need you. And I won’t be able to look at your face everyday if I know that you are with him.”

 

The silence takes control of the room. Olivia is trying to process all the information, and it all sound so messed up. She takes Mellie’s hand and she notices that the Madam President is fighting against her tears.

 

“Mellie... I don’t know why you are even thinking about this. You know that I-” she pauses, making sure if it is a good time to say those words “I love you”

 

Mellie is carresing Liv’s hand, and the tears start to fall down her face. She can’t help it. Olivia loves her. **Loves.** And eventhough they both love each other, they can’t be together, and it hurts so fucking much.

 

Mellie stands up and leaves the room, letting Olivia behind, who lays her head back in her chair and thinks about what her father have always told her: **love is privileged reserved for the victors.**

* * *

 

 

_Mellie was sleeping, actually, trying to sleep. They were  back in Washington dc, and she was at her house, in her bed, but her mind was still into the campaign bus. She was still thinking about Peggy, and  in what Olivia have told her that night._

_She spent all her life trying to avoid this kind of thoughts. When she was in high school, there was a boy who was gay, and she saw all her friends beating the shit out of him. She have learned that it is wrong. Loving someone of the same gender, it was for the  freaks._

_When she was fourteen, she had this friend, and she loved to sleepover on her bed every week. She didn’t know why she enjoyed it so much, but she had never had the courage to tell it for anyone, because she knew that she would be judged by the others._

_In College, after what happened with Peggy, she burried herself into the books to avoid thinking about it. Nobody knew, and nobody could ever know. When she first met Fitz, she accepted go out with him, mostly because she wanted to prove herself that she liked men, that Peggy was just a fling, a phase that would pass as fast as it started. Fitz was a handsome boy, smart, and he came from a good family. He was perfect. They started to date, and he became to be very important to her. For years he was her best friend, her partner, they were supportive with each other and she thought that she had finally found love._

_She was wrong._

_Now she knows what love feels like: love feels like when she is with Olivia._

_At least, romantic love feels that way._

_She spent years with Fitz, they had build their love, but for her – and she thinks that maybe even for him – it was a friendship love, a partnership love. They needeed one another, they needeed to look good for the cameras. They were smiling and playing the game for politcs. And yes, she had loved life by his side for many years, but it wasn’t how love truly feels like._

_She had been educated to believe that woman with woman and man with man is wrong. She had been educated to believe that if she thinks that a man is handsome, she is automatically attracted by him. She had been educated to believe that women should only love other women if it is to be friends, more than this is not allowed._

_She spent most of her life having relationships with men, because she had been educated to believe that it was what she likes. Her only option. And yes, she believed in that without contest. It was what happened with Fitz, it was what happened with Andrew. But it was different with Peggy._

_Maybe she enjoys so much spend her time with Liv, maybe she’s so concerned about her and maybe she feels her body getting warm when she’s with Olivia because it is how love feels like. She felt like that with Peggy back then, and she’s feeling it now with Liv. That’s why she loves when Liv touches her, that’s why she loves when Olivia takes her hand and starts carresing it. That’s why she loves to cook for Olivia, drink with her, hug her and sniffes into her neck. That’s why she loves sleepover at Liv’s place. That’s why she kept a  Liv’s shirt close to her pillow without Liv knowing about it. That’s why her favorite hobbie is taking walks with her and stop to buy coffee and admire Liv’s face when she proves the coffee and it is too hot – she does a pout that Mellie thinks that is adorable. That’s why she’s so focused on Liv’s lips these days. That’s why she wonders at night, how it would be if Olivia had never loved Fitz, but her instead. Now she knows, and she can’t deny anymore. She is into girls, indeed: But most of all, she’s into Olivia Pope._

_That’s what real love feels like._

_Now she understands that she is truly, madly, deeply in love with her. Now she understands why she has always felt incompleted, like something was missing. Now she understands that her hole life was a lie. And she can’t lie anymore. She is so tired of pretending._

* * *

 

 

It is late in night, Olivia is eating popcorn while drinking wine, thinking about her conversation with Mellie earlier today. She doesn’t know if it is a good idea keep being her Chieff of Staff. Everytime she is close to her, all she wants to do is kiss her. She needs space, but she knows that she can’t abandon her like that. Not now. Not when she still this fragile.

 

But the truth is that it is killing both of them.

 

And the reason about Mellie is so fragile is the same reason that Liv wants to back off: it hurts seeing each other every day without kissing each other, being with each other and living this love.

 

It hurts being so close and at the same time so far away.

 

Olivia takes a large sip of her red wine when someone knocks the door. She looks at the clock and it is 3 a.m. Who is knocking her door this late? She gets a little apprehensive and walks through the door without making any noise. She looks into the peephole of her door and – for her surprise – Fitzgerald Grant is standing right there.

 

“Fitz? What the hell are you doing here?!” Olivia asks openning the door.

 

“Hey, Liv. Are you not gonna let me come in?” He seems drunk.

 

Olivia made a gesture allowing him to enter her place, while his bodyguard stays in the hall.

 

“What are you doing here, Fitz?”

 

“I was missing you.” He says lying on her couch.

 

“This is not a good reason.” Olivia says. Still standing up, with her arms crossed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ _This is the first time  in mouths that you insist to have dinner in a restaurant.” Olivia said to Mellie, while she was parking the car._

_“It will worth it, I promise. Their food is really good.”_

_“I doubt that it is better than yours.” Liv said smiling, and it made Mel got blushed._

_They entered the most fancy french restaurant in Washington dc. Usually it takes weeks to get a reservation, but when they heard that it was for Mellie Grant, they accepted her at the same time. How could they deny a reservation for the Junior Senator who is running for president and used to be First Lady? They just couldn’t._

_“Mellie Grant! It is honor having you tonight.” The hostess said when she saw Mellie entering the place “And... Olivia Pope!” the girl couldn’t hide her surprise. “It is a honor ma’ams.”_

_“It is always a blast come here, Jennifer” Mellie said reading her name in her uniform._

_“So, table for two?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“The most reserved one, please.” Olivia asked._

_The hostess took them to one table at the back of the restaurant, but it was also the most charming one. They asked for a Red Bordeaux to drink and Blanquette de Veau to eat._

_“Mmhhm, it is actually très délicieux” Olivia said, biting her food._

_“Ohhh, you speak french?” Mellie got excited._

_“Je parle bien sûr, cher” Olivia said, smirking._

_“Ohh” she was whispering “ I can swear that listening to this makes me so tur-“ Mel realizes the craziness that she would say._

_“You what?” Olivia knew what Mel was going to say, but she prefered not to believe in this._

_“Nervermind” Mellie was blushing and took a large sip of her wine._

_God, what was wrong with her?_

_“But, why we are here, anyway?” Olivia asked “You usually want to stay at my place”_

_“I don’t know. I was hoping that we could do something different tonight.”_

_“You realize that this is a date, right?”_

_“W-what?” Mellie started to laugh nervously. Yes, it looked like it was a date, and maybe she wanted it to be._

_“I’m kidding, Mel.” Liv made a pause “But since you told me that you have been with girls and since I told you that I’ve been with girls too...” she laughs; “I’m joking.”_

_“Olivia, I-“_

_“I know, you are going to tell me that you are not gay. I get it...”_

_“No, actually... Actually I would say that maybe you are right.”_

_Ok, now Olivia is the one who take a large sip of wine._

_“How about it?” Liv was paying attention on Mellie, the woman passed from smiling to almost crying in less than a minute._

_“I was thinking... I- It is hard to me to tell, Liv. But I was thinking that, maybe, maybe I’ve never loved Fitz. Maybe it was me trying to convince myself... ugh. Listen, I thought that I loved him, I thought that I loved Andrew, but since our conversation other day, I put a lot of thought about it and I realized that I’ve never felt with them the same way that I felt with Peggy. And- and I” she took a large breath “It is different the way I felt with them, it would never be like the way I feel when I’m with y-“_

_“Dessert?” The waiter asked when he got close of them. Not allowing Mellie to finish her speak._

_“Mmhhm, can you come here later?” Liv said, looking up to him._

_“No, ahhn... wait. You should ask, Olivia. I want a crème brulée.”_

_“Ok, same for me.”_

_The waiter walked away and Liv back her attention to Mellie._

_“So, what were  you saying?”_

_“Ahhn... it was nothing. Let it go.”_

_“No, Mel. It wasn’t nothing. Tell me._

_“Nevermind, Olivia. It was just... I was. It was nothing.”_

_“Mel...”_

_“I said to let it go!” Mellie got angry._

_“Ok, then.” Now Olivia is the one who is cranky._

_“I’m sorry, Liv...”_

_“Let’s just wait for the dessert, ok?” Olivia said, ending the talk._

 

* * *

 

 

Mellie can’t sleep. She is thinking about olivia – as always – but this time is different. She knows that she is supposed to be professional and all that crap, but how being professional after what Olivia told her? Olivia loves her, and she loves Olivia. Then... why they are not together? It has no point. She understands that nobody could ever know, but they can be very describe. She is not Fitz, for God’s Sake. It won’t have a sextape about them or something like that. It can be their secret, they can build a secret world just for each other, a world that nobody sees, that nobody knows. She just need to convince Olivia about that.

 

And she can’t wait until dawn to do this.

 

“Mark!” she steps out the residence and called one of her agents of the secret service “Prepare the car, we are leaving.”

 

“Where do you want to go, ma’am?” Mark asks standing in front of her door.

 

“We are going to see Olivia.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“C’mon Fitz, stand up!”

 

Olivia gets close to him and tries to pull him out of her couch.

 

“You are not gonna drag me down so easily” Fitz lets out a laugh.  “Come you here, instead.”

 

“No, Fitz. You have to go away.”

 

“Why?”  he is all touchy. Trying to putting him arms across Liv’s neck, trying to touch her legs and she is trying to back off.

 

She steps back and he finally stands up, walking in her direction ultil they both reaches the wall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The perimeter is clear, ma’am.” Mark says openning the door of the car for the President.

 

“Thank you. Let’s go inside.”

 

Mellie and Mark enter the elevator while others two agents are waiting down stairs. By the moment the door opens, they see the bodyguard of Fitz standing in the hall.

 

“What is he doing here?” Mellie is confused.

 

“Wait here, ma’am.”

 

Mellie waits into the elevator while Mark is talking with the bodyguard. Then he returns to talk with Mellie.

 

“It seems like he’s here. Do you want to come in?”

 

Mellie feels the tears wanting to down over her face. But she can’t cry, not in front of Mark nor in front of anyone else. She feels her body shaking and it is like her whole world is falling apart. This moment last for seconds but for her it seems like an enernity. Olivia lied to her. Liv said it wouldn’t happen but even so, here’s Mellie: almost crying inside an elevator because the love of her life may have been sleeping with her ex husband – again.

 

“No. Let’s just return to the White House.” She speaks with a throbbing voice.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Mark says, communicating the others agents by the radio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me one good reason for you not wanting this” his face is close to Olivia’s.

 

“You are drunk, Fitz.”

 

“As you said before, it is not a good reason” he says getting closer and closer while she’s trying to escape.

 

Olivia can feel the smell of alcohol in his breath. It is making her sick.

 

“I don’t want it, Fitz. Get away.” She is pushing him.

 

“C’mon, I know that you love me!” he yells.

 

“No. I used to love you. I don’t love you anymore, Fitz. I’m in love with someone else.”

 

“You what?” Now he gets away, kind of shocked.

 

“That’s what you heard. I’m love with someone else. And I love her more than I ever loved you.”

 

Fitz sits on the floor, put his hands in his head. He is trying to proccess it all, but he’s too drunk to understand anything.

 

“Her?”

 

“Yes, her. And she is the strongest, smartest, prettiest woman I ever met. And I’m in love with her as I’ve never been before. So it’s better for you to go away and never again come after me. Because we are done. We are done for months, Fitz. I don’t want you anywhere near to me, is that clear?” Olivia says, pratically spating those words.

 

“Who is she?”

 

“What?”

 

“Who is she, Olivia?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Of course it matters! If you want me to back off, then you will tell me who she is!”

 

Olivia stays in silence.

 

“Do I know her?”

 

She stays in silence.

 

“I know her.” He is shocked and Liv is almost crying. She just want him to leave.

 

“Does she work for you? You only meet people in work.”

 

Olivia can’t say a word.

 

“Does she work with you?”

 

“You have to leave, Fitz.” Now she is about to cry.

 

“You can’t do this with me! You can’t! I WANT YOU! I WANT VERMONT!” he catches one of her flower pots and throws it to the wall. “It is not over, Olivia!”

 

He opens the door and finally leaves.

 

All that Olivia can do is to cry, wishing that Mellie could be by her side right now.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Reviews are important!! 
> 
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst - again. So be prepared! It is the longest chapter by far and I am abording some questions beyond their relationship that will be important for Mellie's character development; 
> 
> I have to say that I still don't know how many chapters this story will have, but I can garantee that it is not close to the end, and I hope that you guys are still with me in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good reading ♥

“Sorry, ma’am, but you are not allowed to pass.”

 

“Who told you that? I am the Chieff Of Staff.”

 

It is very early in the morning, and Olivia is trying to get to work, but it looks like someone is joking with her. And she has no time for jokes.

 

“Yes ma’am, but your code is not qualified anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no. It is a mistake. I’m the Chieff of Staff of the President of the United States of America. You need to let me in!”

 

“There’s nothing I can do for you, ma’am. It is above my instace.”

 

“Ok, then! Let’s see what your boss thinks about it!”

 

Olivia Pope is mad! If someone needs to enter the White House, this someone is her! She is the freaking Chieff of Staff, for Lord’s Sake! Why is that even happening?

 

Liv calls the boss of security of the White House, who walks ‘till outside, to talk with her.

 

“So, Bob! What the hell is happening? I’m late for work and this sir right here” she points to him “is not allowing me to get in!”

 

“Miss Pope... I have no idea how to tell you this, but-” he hesitates

 

“But what?!”

 

“You are not allowed to pass.”

 

Ok, this is definetely not happening!

 

“And who gave you this order?!” She’s almost yelling.

 

“Actually... it came from the President herself.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Olivia can’t believe in what she just heard. This is not happening, it has to be a joke. Why Mellie wouldn’t allow her to enter? It has no sense! And if she did that, then why she didn’t tell Liv?

 

“S-she what?”

 

“She gave the order around the dawn, Miss Pope. That’s nothing that I can do about it.”

 

* * *

 

 

  _“How it was when you were with Fitz?” Mellie asked, looking up to Olivia, while the woman was gently passing her fingers across Mel’s hair – who was lying by her lap._

_“What about it?” Olivia was not understanding why Mellie was so worried these days by knowing how was her relationship with Fitz._

_“Just... tell me how it was with him. Then, I can tell you how it was for me.”_

_“But, why you want to know that?”_

_“I want to know how love really feels like, Olivia.”_

_After that night at the restaurant, Mellie talked to Liv about her sexuality more often. After  days at work, when they were having dinner, it has became to be a often subject. Mellie was trying to accept herself, because she noticed that maybe Olivia was right, and she couldn’t pretend anymore that it wasn’t a issue to her._

_“Did you loved him?”_

_What Liv was supposed to say? The truth is that she had never told him the three words, she doesn’t know if she had truly loved him. And yes, in past tense: because right now she has sure that she doesn’t like him anymore. But what she was supposed to say to Mellie?_

_“It was... ahn... I don’t know what you want me to say.” She was being honest._

_“So, are you telling me that you didn’t loved him?”_

_“I don’t know... I guess that... I guess that I was in love with him. I had been in love with him for a long time, but if I loved him? I don’t know if I can say that it was love, Mel. Maybe I believed that it was, but I have no sure.”_

_“Great! So neither of us know what true love feels like!” Mellie said sarcastically and started to laugh._

_“I guess that we will have to find out.”_

_Olivia looked down to Mel’s face and smiled. Liv looked to her shine blue eyes that she wanted so much to drown into, because they seemed like the ocean. She could stare to Mellie’s eyes all her life and she wouldn’t mind, they were so pretty. They stayed in silence, just looking to each other, and Olivia felt a desperate need to kiss Mellie in that moment. It is funny, because other day Olivia told Mellie that she kissed whoever she wants to but, at this moment, she knew that she couldn’t. She knew that as much as she wanted to kiss Mellie she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t because Mellie was her friend, because Mellie was confused, because Mellie was accepting herself and because Mellie used to be the wife of her ex lover._

_They should  let to find out what love feels like another time._

* * *

 

 

Mellie looks to her private celphone for the fifth time in less than five minutes and it is Olivia calling – again. She can swear that if Olivia tries to reach her one more time, she can throw this celphone at the wall.

 

“Madam President” Mellie’s assistant enters the Oval “Olivia Pope is in the line”.

 

“Tell her that I am busy.”

 

“Ok ma’am.”

 

Mellie is sitting at her chair, and turns it to look at the window. She has been awake since when she returned to the White House, and since then she has been thinking about Olivia. About Olivia and Fitz. About how both of them have been betraying her over and over again.

 

How the hell it happened? Which are the odds that her husband cheat on her with this woman, that she will fall in love years later, and this same woman cheat on her with her ex husband? How they became into this sick, fucked up and chaotic relationship?

 

All that Mellie needs is a break, all that she wants is to take Teddy and Karen and stay at some place far from everything and everyone. But she knows that she can’t. She knows that she is the President, and she knows that America’s issues are bigger than her romantic issues. As more broken that she is, she still have to perform her duty.  

 

“Madam President, you are requested into the Situation Room” her assistant says entering the Oval again.

 

“Situation room? What happenned?”

 

“The National Security are going to explain. You need to go now.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Should I call Olivia? The Chieff of Staff should be there too.”

 

“No. I don’t have even sure if she still being my Chieff of Staff.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How many have been hurted?” Mellie asks the Homeland Security Advisor.

 

“As far as we know, we believe that at least eighteen people are dead and several others have been injured. But it can be more.”

 

“And the shooter?”

 

“The local police killed him, but we have no sure if he was acting alone. But the local police is working on it.”

 

“I want the FBI at the crime scene as fast as possible.” Mellie says.

 

“Ok, Madam President.” He makes a pause and then proceeds “It doesn’t look like a terrorist attack, but we haven’t ruled out the possibility.”

 

It was 8 a.m in Washington d.c and 5 a.m in Los Angeles, where a shooting happened inside of a LGBT Club.  It would be a tough day for America. It would initiate a debate about terrorists attacks, violence against lgbt community and – of course – about gun control.

 

Mellie is working along with her Press Secretary to develop a statement that she must present to the media in a few hours. But she is interrupted by Olivia, calling her one more time. And this time she decides to answer:

 

“Mellie! Finally! Are you ok? I’ve heard about the attack in LA.” Liv says.

 

“No, of course I’m not ok, Olivia! I am writing a statement right now.”

 

“Why I’m not there with you? I can help you! I went to work today and they didn’t let me pass. What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it with you. It is the last thing that I need right now.”

 

“I just... I don’t get it. It has no point. I mean, I’m your Chieff Of Staff and I was not allowed to enter the White House. I was supposed to be by your side right now helping you to write this note. What the hell in going on with you, Mel?”

 

“You should ask yourself what is going on, Olivia.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t want another liar by my side. And for the record, you are not my Chieff Of Staff anymore. I am going to ask Elizabeth North if she wants to replace you.”

 

“Why? Why is that even happening? I can’t understand. You are acting insane!”

 

“No, I’m just tired of both of you lying to me and cheating on me. I can’t do this anymore, Olivia! I’ve told you, I won’t be able to look in your face ever again.”

 

“You are craz-“

 

“Watch your mouth, honey. You are speaking with the God damn President!” Mellie hangs up.  

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Ohh, it is hot, isn’t it?_ ” _Mellie asked watching Olivia doing a pout face tasting her coffee._

_“Yes it is.” Liv laughed._

_“It’s always that hot and you always take a sip and you always do that face.”_

_“What’s wrong with my face?”_

_“Nothing is wrong. Actually I love it!” Mellie outlined a smile and took Liv’s hand._

_They were at a coffee shop, after walking, as they always do since Liv stopped running and Mellie got concerned. Olivia had never said it, but she enjoyed it as much as Mellie did. In fact, see Mellie all worried about her made her strangely glad._

_Olivia was so grateful that Mellie was concerned about her and that she was helping her. It was good to have a friend after all she got through. Of course she had Quinn, but it is different with Mellie. When she is with Mellie it’s like nothing else matter, it’s like the whole world could disappear but as long as she has Mel, she knows that everything is going to be okay. It feels right when they are together, and it feels so good after all their story._

_Who watch them right now, holding hands and drinking coffee, could never tell that one day they were terrible to each other. Who see them right now, could never wonder that Olivia was the mistress of Mellie’s husband. And to be honest, Olivia loves how much they have changed. She has always admire Mellie as a powerful and strong woman, and now she is proud to say that they are friends, after all. She loves what they have become._

_Friends._

_Yes, just friends. As much as sometimes Liv feels this will to kiss Mellie’s lips, she knows that it is craziness. It is crazy they being friends, imagine something else. And, for the record, just because Mellie had been with a woman before and is now doubting about her sexuality it doens’t mean that she feels the same about Olivia. Then, she needs to chill and move foward. After all, they have a presidency to win._

* * *

 

 

“Today eighteen people have died because of hate. Today, more than twenty-five have been injured. Today, all America is suffering. Donald McDomick Yates, 31 years old, had taken the lives of these beautiful young people at the Smack Club in Los Angeles. He was dead by the local authorithies and the FBI is leading the investigations. We still don’t know if he was acting alone, but it doesn’t seem like a terrorist attack. I am praying for the victims and their familys, and I claim that everyone should do the same. My thoughts are in Los Angeles with everyone who had the unpleasure to live this terror and my prayers are there as well. I hope that God bless us all, but mostly these families who are grieving, and I ask for the media to respect their pain and let them grieve in peace.”

 

Mellie reads the statement at the Briefing Room while the media reports everything. After her statement, she didn’t answer any questions, she steps out and let her Press Secretary do the job.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why did you asked me here?” Elizabeth North says by the moment that Mellie enters the Oval.

 

“I’m kind in a hurry so I’ll be direct: I want you to be my Chieff of Staff.”

 

“Ok...” Elizabeth makes a face like she is not understanding nothing at all. “What happened with Olivia?”

 

“This is a talk for later. We have a lot of job to do. Have you seen the statement?” Mellie asks, sitting at her chair.

 

“Yes, about it... Mhmm, I’ve received a few calls of Senators and the leadership in the House. They are worried.”

 

“Worried about what?”

 

“Your statement... it actually don’t help the Party.”

 

“What do you mean, Elizabeth?”

 

“You’ve said that they have died because of hate. What you were thinking, Mellie?”

 

“What I was supposed to say?” Mellie crosses her arms.

 

“Do you know that the democrats are going to use this to try to pass that Bill about gun control that they are trying to pass for months, right? And I not even start talking about what the population is going to talk about the lgbt rights.”

 

“It is not lgbt rights, it is human rights.” Mellie does a pause and then proceeds “ Also, what do you want me to have told? It was a crime motivated by hate. The murderer was a sick homophobic. The FBI is investigating and he had no links with any terrorist group.”

 

“Yes, but the people don’t need to know that.”

 

“What are you saying?” Mellie is astonished.

 

“I’m saying that you could have used this in our favor. People would buy any story that you sell to them. If you confirm that it was a terrorist attack, you will end with the gun control discussion and also have a purpose to send troups to the Middle East once again. Yeah, I know it was tragic but let’s think in the big picture here.”  

 

“Elizabeth... people have died.”

 

“So?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m listening to this.”

 

“Mellie, listen to me: I know it was sad, but we can look for the good side of all this mess. We can benifit this administration.”

 

“Good side? Good side, Elizabeth?” Mellie asks like she is giving time to Elizabeth to change her opinion, but Lizzie stays in silence. “This story has not a good side. It was the biggest tragedy in LA ever. It was terrible, and it was a crime motivated by hate. It was not  a terrorist attack and I won’t paint the story like that. I won’t lie for the people. I can’t do that with all the eighteen lives that have ended. They have been killed just for being themselves, they have been killed just for loving someone of the same gender, they have been killed because people like you and the rest of this Party keeping denying support for the lgbt community, they have been killed because we think that they being who they are it is not normal, but I can tell you, Elizabeth, it is normal. It has nothing wrong about love. It has something wrong about killing people just because who they are. It is sick, and I won’t participate about this shit. I won’t lie to my people, I won’t do that with all those families who are looking for answers. I won’t use that story so I can invade Middle East. I can’t do that with them. I just can’t. That’s why people are afraid of being who they are, that’s why people keeping lying to themselves and not allowing them to be truly happy: because they are afraid of death. And you will never understand that. You will never understand how it is to live a lie for your whole life just because you are too afraid to adimit who you really are, because you are too afraid to face this hate. So no, Elizabeth: it has not a good side!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mellie is in bed, cuddling her son trying to forget everything that happened today. That attempt in LA, her discussion with Elizabeth North, and most of all, Olivia. It’s like everything is falling apart: her personal life and her presidential life. The Party is against Mel in her decision and she has to act alone in this, but she needs to, otherwise she won’t be able to forgive herself. It could be her there. Now she gets what Liv told her that night on Trail _“[...] you can be the difference. You can fight for us_.”

 

Once that Teddy falls to sleep, Mel let him in her bed and steps out the bedroom. She knows that she has some hooch here anywhere, she just needs to find. It is the only thing that would help her to go throught everything that is happening.

 

She finds the hooch, sits on her couch and starts to drink. It doesn’t take that long for her to be drunk. It is almost 1 a.m when her celphone rings: It’s Olivia. Should her answer? Should her let it ring? She goes with the first option, maybe the hooch has gave her the courage to face part of her problems.

 

“Mellie?” Olivia says by the moment that Mel picks up the phone.

 

“Hey you, liar” Mellie is definetely drunk.

 

“What are you talking about? Are you drunk?”

 

Mellie stays in silence for a few seconds and then responds:

 

“Yeah, maybe” she starts to laugh.

 

“I can go there if you let me get in.”

 

“I don’t want you here. I want you far away from me.”

 

“Why? Why are you acting like this?” Olivia is so confused.

 

“Why don’t you ask our nasty boy?”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s always fucking me, you know. Even when he is fucking you, he fucked it up to me.”

 

“Fitz?” Now Olivia is start to guessing the reason that Mellie is acting like this.

 

“I’m wondering, Liv...” she emphasizes her name “It had always been your plan to screw both of us? I get it that you have this thing for presidents... That’s why you fucked me?”

 

“W-what? Mel... listen to m-“

 

“No, you listen! You have told me that you loved me! You said that I was wrong, that you would never be with him again. Why did you lied to me?!”

 

“I didn’t. I love you, Mel.”

 

“Cut this crap off!”

 

“I would never be with him again. I want to be with you.”

 

“Then why he was at your apartment last night? Your definition of ‘love’ is betrayal?” Mellie lets out a sarcastic laugh “I’m asking myself why I let you get in into my life. I mean... you’ve dated a married man before, I should know that you didn’t worth my trust. Still when that man was my freaking husband! You have betrayed me twice, Liv. I am a lucky woman.” She takes a deep breath and continues “Why I ended up in this messed up relationship? I mean... It wasn’t bad enough my envolviment with Fitz and our little love triangule? Why I have to put myself into a relationship with you believing that it would be different? I should had known that our love would be tragic,  ohhh babe!.” She extends the last word and then keep talking “You both really know how to ripping me. Cheers to that!” she takes a sip.

 

“Mel... no.” Olivia starts to cry.

 

“I won’t have pity on you. Not after what you did to me. You can cry about it, honey. I won’t give a shit.”

 

Olivia tries not to cry. She wants to explain herself to Mellie, but how? And how Mellie knows that Fitz was there last night? This confunsion is going to kill her.

 

“Mellie... Fitz was here last night, yes. But I told him to never again look for me. I told him that I am in love with the strongest, smarttest and prettiest woman I know. Because this is true, Mel. I only have eyes for you.”

 

“Oh, please.” Mellie is cetic. “I was by your place last night, Olivia. I saw his bodyguard there. And you know what I was going to tell you? I was going to say that if you wanted, we could be together. That we could build our own world, that as long as I was close to you, only that matters. But he was there. And he still loves you. And you can’t have both of us. I don’t blame you. No, honey. You are not the fisrt to replace me like this. Nobody chooses me. Nobody will ever do.” She takes another sip of her hooch.

 

“Mellie... listen to me. I want you and only you. I told him to back off last night. I love you, you are my love. Not him! I choose you, Melody Margaret Grant!” Mellie can hear Liv sobbing.

 

“No... it’s too late for that. You should go to Vermont with him and live your pathetic little lives making jam. I don’t care about you and I don’t care about him. You two deserve each other. You have a lot in common, you know... ruining my life is one of them.”

 

“Mellie, I-“

 

Olivia can’t complete her sentence, Mellie hungs up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the light after all this angst! Don't worry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter, reviews are very important! ♥ xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYBODY!!! I'm so excited about this chapter! I don't wanna scare you but here's more than 6 thousand words (I hope you guys enjoy long chapters, lol). 
> 
> I've said that this would be the light after all those angst and I really hope y'all appreciate this, bc it was so hard to write. 
> 
> I wanna dedicate this chapter to my gal @srslymellie: I am really thankful for all your help and support, this story wouldn't be the same without you! Love ya, xx
> 
> ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good reading ♥

Olivia didn’t sleep that night. She has tried, but she just couldn’t. Everytime she closed her eyes, all the things that Mellie said started running through her head.

 

“ _It had always been your plan to screw both of us? I get it that you have this thing for presidents..._ _That’s why you fucked me?”_

_“Why I ended up in this messed up relationship? I mean... It wasn’t bad enough my envolviment with Fitz and our little love triangule? Why I have to put myself into a relationship with you believing that it would be different? I should had known that our love would be tragic,  ohhh babe!”_

Olivia could hear Mellie saying this all over again into her head. And it hurted so much, because she knows that what Mellie have said was the truth. She said all that because she was hurted, but she meant it. And Liv knew that she was blamed, she knew that she have should not envolve herself with Mellie like this. She knew that someday it would happen, because she always destroys everything around her. And she wants to make Mellie believe that she didn’t spent that night with Fitz, but at the same time, she wants to give Mellie some space. Space to heal and space to grow – because now any effort that Liv can do to make it up, can only hurt Mellie more and more. And she doesn’t need all this drama, not now with all this that is happening with the country. Mel needs to be focused, and nothing better to stay away from Olivia.

 

And that’s what Liv would do: stay away from her, eventhough it hurts so much.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Can you believe that your wish is coming true?” Mellie said lifting her jar of hooch and pointing it to Olivia._

_“My wish? Which one?” Liv asked, trying to get some hooch for herself, Mellie was drinking all the alcohol that night._

_It was a long day: They spent the morning doing interviews and spent the afternoon at some charitable events, right before a rally in Baltimore. They were both exhausted and Mellie got all willing about a drink night at Olivia’s just to relax all this tension that was getting bigger as the Election Day was getting closer. Actually, all that Olivia wanted was to sleep, but how could she say no to Mellie ‘stubborn’ Grant?_

_“Remember that years ago you’ve said that you could make a gay president? Guess what!” Mellie was drunk._

_“Ok...” Liv took the jar of hooch from her hands and take a sip herself “So now you are finally admitting it? Like, you finally said it out loud.”_

_“I’m pretty sure I’ve said it before.”_

_“No, you’ve said that maybe you were gay. That maybe I was right. But you’ve never spoke it.”_

_“Mhmm... well, then I’m saying it right now.” She took the hooch and took another sip. Mellie was so used to it, she could swallow that drink as it was water. And maybe for that reason, she was drinking way too much, and Liv started to get worried._

_“Ok, Madam-Almost-President, slow it down!” Olivia tried one more time to get the jar away from Mellie._

_“You are not my mother!” the woman started to laugh, a really-drunk-laugh._

_“No, I’m not.”_

_“Yeah, because that it would be weird. Don’t act like my mother.” She complained._

_“I’m acting like a concerned friend. Give it to me, Mellie. You had enough.”_

_“Yeah... friend.” The woman muttered._

_“What’s wrong?” Olivia could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid about what Mellie could say, but also, she knew exactly what she wanted to hear, and she thought that it was the same  what Mellie wanted to talk._

_“You are my friend, that’s what is wrong!” Mellie stood up – tried to stands up – and  she stumbled in Liv’s center table._

_“I don’t get it.” Actually Liv got it. But she needeed to hear the words coming out from Mel’s mouth._

_“I mean... You and I.” She sighed “We could be...” Mellie was walking through the living room, crossing her foot while she walked and trying really hard  not to lose balance. She paused talking._

_“We could be what, Mel?” Mellie was walking behind the couch, and Liv couldn’t stare at her. But she could feel all these butterflies in her stomach, and that panic by listening Mellie’s words._

_But Mellie stopped talking._

_There was a noise, then a curse, then a laugh._

_Mellie fell down._

_“Oh my Godness, Mellie! Are you okay?” Liv stood up and ran into the woman who was lying on the floor._

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay.” She was laughing and knocking her hand on the wood floor._

_“No, you are not.”_

_Olivia settled Mellie sitting on the floor and sat by her side. They were there just looking to each other for a moment before start laughing again. Mellie’s hair was messy, and her skirt – that was supposed to be by her knees – was lifted until her thighs. Her silk shirt was kneaded and it was some splahes of hooch in it. Liv wondered how much it would cost to clean that outfit up._

_“Liv...” Mellie stopped laughing and took Olivia’s hand. “I... I l-“ What was Mellie going to say? Would she say what Olivia wanted to hear the most? Was that even happening? “I like you, Olivia”_

_No. She didn’t say the three words... and why the hell Liv was expecting this? Well... she couldn’t deny anymore, she is in love with Mellie Grant, but it is insanity thinking that Mellie feels the same way, right?_

_“I like you too, Mellie.” She paused for a few seconds and then continued “A lot, actually.”_

_Mellie grinned and openned her arms as she was some kind of cute pet – You don’t have the lucky to see Mellie Grant in that spirit so often._

_“Ok, lady, your time is done for tonight.” Olivia said standing up and reaching for Mellie who was with difficult to get up._

_Olivia took Mellie to her guest room, lied her in the bed and handed some pajamas for the Senator. Mellie was making faces and groaning, she refused the pajamas with her hands and just took off her skirt. She was trying to unbotton her shirt, but it looked like an impossible mission. Olivia sighed and sat in front of her, unboatting Mel’s shirt carefully._

_There she was – The Junior Senator and Republican Presidential Candidate, lying in Olivia’s bed just wearing underwear and laughing at nothing. Liv can’t help but smile at this ridiculous scene. In which world she had  think that it would ever be possible?_

_“Goodnight, Mel.” Olivia stood up and turned the lights off._

_Liv was stepping out the room when Mellie called her:_

_“Liv...”_

_“What?”_

_Mellie didn’t respond, she just flapped her hands on the blankets, hinting that Olivia should come over._

_“What, Mel?”_

_“Just come here.” She flapped her hands once again._

_Olivia sighed but did what she was told. She got so close to Mellie and asked again:_

_“What do you want?”_

_“I want you.” They stayed in silence for a little while Olivia was trying to cover up her panic attack by listening to this, but then Mellie proceeded “I want you to sleep here by my side. Please?” she made an annoying voice getting willing, but Olivia thought that it was cute._

_“Ok, Mel. Give me some space.” She knew that even if she turned it out, Mellie wouldn’t take  no as an answer._

_Olivia lied by her side, and it felt so good and so right. She wanted to be there for Mellie, and she wanted to take care of her, and just lying there, sharing a bed, she didn’t know why if felt so good._

_“I’m gonna spoon you!” Mellie was definetely needy – and drunk._

_Olivia smiled as the woman put her warms hands around her. And in a few seconds later, she said:_

_“Sweet dreams, Mel.”_

_Olivia just got a muttered as an answer. Probably Mellie was already sleeping, and didn’t take that long for her fall asleep as well._

 

* * *

 

 

It has been a week since Mellie spoken with Olivia for the last time. Although drunk, she remembers everything that she said, and she knows that she had said things not very pleasant, but even so, she meant it. At least, in that moment she meant it. Actually, she is feeling a little regretted right now, but when this feeling comes into her head, she just repeats to herself that Olivia doesn’t deserve her pity and she tries to act like she has everything under control – but she has not.

 

Olivia didn’t tried to contact her – As Mellie had asked – but deep down, Mel wanted her to at least have tried. At the same time that she wants to stay away from Olivia, she wants to hear her voice, but she’s too proud to call. She was hoping that Liv would try, but she didn’t, and it hurts her even that she knows that it was what she asked to – and she made herself very clear.

 

Elizabeth has booked a meeting for Mellie with the leadership in the House, to discuss about the Gun Control Bill that the Democrat Party wants to pass. It has been a hell since Mellie’s Statement: The Party is against her in this and she gave the perfect reason to the Democrats  finally pass this Bill after all these years. Elizabeth looked like she is still the chairwoman of the Republican Comitee and not the Chieff of Staff. It is really pissing the President off.

 

After the meeting, Mellie is still fighting for what she believes it’s right. She knows that this can’t pass, but she just cannot turn back with her word. Also, she doesn’t wants to do so. She is now finally embracing a cause that she believes in, that she is a part of – even that nobody knows about it. She is aware of the extremely high numbers of supporters that she will lose, but she wants to go through it. And nobody can change her mind.

 

“Mellie... I just can’t believe you are keep going on with this insanity!” Elizabeth says, sitting in front of Mellie, who is on her chair in the Oval.

 

“Elizabeth, I have to. It was been a week, all the news are about my statement, all the news are focused on that crime as a crime motivated by hate, what is the true. It’s too late for me to change my mind, and even if I could, I don’t want it.” Mellie says, with her hands crossing holding her head.

 

“Ok, but you heard the leadership: They are going to approve this Bill!”

 

“No, the Bill can pass in the House, but it will never pass in the Senate. I know it.” Mellie is trying to sound convicted.

 

“You can’t know for sure. And you know that if this Bill pass, you are ruined.”

 

Mellie sighs as hard as she can and roll her eyes. Yes, Liz is right, but she doesn’t need to listen this right now.

 

“You have to start doing something to divert people’s attention from this. Something bold, something that the people who voted for you could approve: start a war already!”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Well, we have to considerate everything. They are going to rip you out, and you barely started your mandate.”

 

“I will think about it. I appreciate all your care, anyway.” Mellie talks sarcastically.

 

Elizabeth stands up and walks through the door, but she looks back before leave the Oval. She has a intrigated face on.  

 

“Mellie... tell me why.”

 

Mel looks up and stays in silence for awhile, she knows what Liz wants to know, but she decides to play naive.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Why you’ve said that stuff? Why didn’t you catch this opportunity to paint the story the way you wanted?”

 

“I’ve take the opportunity to paint the way I want it.” Mel speaks sharply.

 

“Do you really want to set youself on fire like this?”

 

“I am doing what I believe to be the best for the people.”

 

“And since when Mellie Grant thinks about what is best for the people and not for herself?”

 

Elizabeth regrets saying it by the moment the words fall down her lips. She remembers that now she is speaking with the President. The look of Mellie’s eyes reminded her of this. But Mellie doesn’t get angry, what surprises Lizzie.

 

“Well, maybe I’ve changed.”

 

“I hope you know what you are fighting for”

 

Lizzie says and leaves the room and Mellie feels her blood turning into fire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Olivia woke up in her guest room and she didn’t know why she was there until she noticed that she was still wearing her shirt and pants of the last night. She reminds that she slept in the same bed that Mellie Grant – and had been even cuddled by her – but the Presidential Candidate wasn’t in bed anymore. That’s when Liv smells something really good coming from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to there._

_“Oh! Hey, you!” Mellie said by the moment that she saw Liv standing there, trying to find out what was happening._

_Mel was doing pancakes – she even flipped them as a pro. Liv smiled at this scene, Mel was so radiant eventhough all the drink that she had. She was wearing Liv’s robe, and Olivia enjoyed the idea of Mellie wearing her clothes... it felt like they were... girlfriends. Liv erased this idea of her mind as fast as it popped: they friends who are girls. Just it._

_“Good morning.” Liv said with a smile on her face._

_“Sit! I’m doing pancakes! And I’ve made coffee, do you want coffee? Of course you want coffee, you are problably having a huge hangover like me. And I can serve you water too, we have to be hidratated, you know?” Mellie was speaking without a pause, what made Liv starts to laugh “Why are you laughing? I’m so sorry. I’m using your robe anyways, I hope that it isn’t a problem. I mean... I’ve woke up just wearing underwear.”_

_Olivia sat down and was staring at Mel and then she started to talk, it was her turn now._

_“Mellie... I appreciatte everything. And yeah, I’d like a cup of coffee and that water would be helpful as well” she laughed again “And of course there is no problem about you using this robe. It looks better on you, anyway.”_

_Mel smiled listening to this and handed the coffee and the water to Olivia. She turned away to her pancakes because she didn’t want to face Liv while she was lost in her thoughts about last night._

_“So, are you having a hangover? You look pretty well to me. I mean, cooking and shining...”_

_“Oh, honey! I’ve been awake for awhile. I’ve drank three cups of coffee already and also took an advil.” She made a pause, thinking if she should say what she was thinking about, and when she decided to do so, she continued “So... about last night... I’ve acted a little... ahn... I was a little out of me, right?” she flipped a pancake again._

_Olivia couldn’t see her face, but she knew that the woman should be with a confused frown on._

_“Well, you drank a lot, so...”_

_“And what did I did?” Mellie knew exactly what she did. Yes, she drank a lot, but she is also used to. So of course her body can deal with that amount of alcohol, and yes, she remembered everything, but she needed to know what Liv remembered._

_“Oh”_

_Ok, Liv was shocked. So Mellie didn’t remember what she did? What she said? She didn’t remember what she was telling right before fell down? Or that she asked Liv to sleep by her side? She didn’t remembered putting her hands across Olivia’s body and her face in her neck? She didn’t even remember how the hell she was wearing only underwear? Oh God. Olivia can’t tell her all about this. She just can’t._

_“You don’t remember nothing at all?” Liv asked and Mellie nodded, lying._

_“Well, mhhm... We just got drunk. We got drunk and to be honest I don’t remember that much either. I do remember that you refused my pajamas and we were so tired, I guess we just feel asleep.” She lied as well._

_“Ok, so... I didn’t say anything... odd?”_

_“Not that I can recall.” She shrugs._

_“Ok.”_

_They both were lying, but neither of them knew that each other was lying. They both remembered that night very clear, but they prefered to bury it instead of face it. Who knows what would had happen if they had been honest to each other?_

_Mellie put the pancakes on a plate, and they ate in silence._

 

* * *

 

The Madam President is walking in circles into the Oval Office, no heels and holding a cup of bourbon, taking a few sips once in a while. She wants to play cool, confident and like she has sure of what she’s doing, but the truth is that she hasn’t. Elizabeth, the Party, the Congressmen and Congresswomen, the leadership, everyone is putting so much preassure on her. She knew that being President would be hard, but she’s dealing with so much and she is alone dealing with them.

 

When Fitz were President at least he had her, Cyrus and – the most important – Olivia. He had never been through something like this alone, he had help, he had advices and people being present for him and counciling him. But Mellie doesn’t have anyone anymore. She can barely trust in her Chieff Of Staff and she’s doing the exactly oppositte of what Mellie says her to do; She does not have someone to give her advices and coucil her, not this time. She does not have Olivia. And God, how she misses her.

 

Mel is feeling so fucked up. Everything is falling apart right in front of her eyes and there’s nothing she can do about it. She is the most powerful woman on planet and what is that for if she can’t take decisions like that by herself ?  Why can’t she deal with this? She wants to do the better for her country, for the people, but it is not enough.

 

She is not enough.

 

And it hurts.

 

And how the hell she is supposed to deal with all this shit that is going on in the White House when she is a mess inside? Everytime that she closes her eyes she finds herself standing inside the elevator of Liv’s building, and the will to cry takes control of her. And she fights so hard not to cry, not to let this pain take control of her. She is trying her best, but she is just a human, and she also bleeds when she falls down.

 

And now she is falling down.

 

The only person in the whole world that could help her in this is Olivia Pope. But she can’t face Olivia, not anymore. Not after what she did, right? Mellie lays down right in the middle of her carpet, she sits and sighs and takes a large sip of her bourbon.

 

She wants Olivia. She needs Olivia. But Olivia screwed everything up.

 

Mellie feels like she is not enough. Not to herself, not to the country, and not to Olivia.

 

But she needs to turn the table. She needs to stands up and fight! And she needs to admit that she needs help.

 

And Olivia could do help her.

 

Melody Margaret Grant – always stubborn, always so proud. Could she put her feelings behind for the best of the Nation? She knows that Liv is the best at her job, she is irreplaceable and Mellie knows that (and how she knows). Maybe if she calls Olivia, then the woman could help her, right? They don’t have to speak about what happened, Mel doesn’t want to face it never again: but when becomes into professional business, they have to be professional.

 

Mellie makes her mind: A president cannot be proud.

 

She is now calling Olivia Pope.  

 

* * *

 

Olivia Pope is at OPA, reviewing these papers for a new client. She is trying to keep her mind busy this week, the more work she gets, the less she thinks about Mellie. And today she is doing great, she didn’t think about Mel at all... until now.

 

Her phone rings and she reads on screen the name that makes her heart stops: Mellie is calling from her personal number.

 

Olivia can’t believe in this. Mellie was very clear, she didn’t want to talk ever again with her. Then, why the hell she is calling? It doens’t seems something that Mellie Grant would do. But to be honest, Liv is glad that she did.

 

“Mel?” Liv asks, kind of desperate.

 

“Olivia.” Mellie’s voice is so cold “Before you start making suppositions, this is a professional call. I don’t need to discuss with you right now.”

 

“Ok...” Liv is surprised but she gets it. If Mellie wants to act this way, she will act like that too.  “What is bothering you?”

 

“The Democrats are going to pass that shit Bill about gun control and it will ruin me.” She takes a deep breath “Elizabeth is against me on this, the Party is against me, and the congressmen and congresswomen they all want me dead.”

 

“Ok... so you have to make sure that this Bill doesn’t pass. It can pass in the House, but you have to make sure it won’t pass in Senate.”

 

“That’s not easy. They all used to hate me after my filibuster. I won’t be surprised at all if they pass this Bill just to watch me in the bonfire.”

 

“You have to make more statements, interviews, appearences. Maybe the thing is that you have to make it looks like the right decision.”

 

“The gun control? Are you missing the point? I do not agree.”

 

“No, Mel... about that attempt. You need to repeat over and over again how terrible that was, maybe this way the people get emotional about this, and if this Bill pass, it won’t be so bad. But in the meanwhile you can try to buy the Senate to vote against. Then, you can benefit even if it pass and even if it doesn’t.”

 

“Maybe you are right... But again: they hate me. I have to talk to someone who can do this, and I can’t convince Elizabeth to do so.”

 

“You can ask Fitz. I mean, he was the President, he knows things about the senators and how to buy them. Things you need to learn.”

 

“Are you fucking serious? Fitz?” Liv can hear Mellie laughing sarcastically on the other side of the line “Great. I’ve swallow my pride to call you for help and now I’ll have to face that disgusting man? Why don’t you talk with him next time he stops by at your love nest? Or your mouth is too busy doing something else?” she speaks from the button of her throat.

 

“Mellie...I’ve said to you: I am not seeing him. Ever again.” Liv tries to contest.

 

“Yeah, well... this was supposed to be a professional call. So, I’m gonna hang up right now.”

 

“Mellie, wait!”

 

It was too late, she have already finished the call.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, I’ve came here to see Teddy, where is him?” Fitz said to Mellie, inside of the Residence.

 

“I’ve called you here but it wasn’t to see Teddy. He’s already sleeping.”

 

“Well... then why you’ve asked me here that late?”

 

Mellie is sitting on her couch, drinking some water – she had already drank enough alcohol. She makes a gesture allowing Fitz to come in, and he does. He sits by her side and she pictures several ways of murder him right there, but all that she does is smile. She is used to cover up the disregard that she feels for him.

 

“So, what’s up?” He asks, smirking as the asshole that he is.

 

“Well... as much as I hate saying it, maybe I need your help.”

 

“My help?” he is surprised that Mellie could admit it.

 

“You know everything that is going on... I need to convince Senate to be against this Bill.”

 

“Are you not being premeditated? I mean, this Bill could not even pass in the House.”

 

“But I need to act, Fitz. I can’t just sit here and do nothing.”

 

“Who told you to act like this? Liz North? Because she can do it for you, right? She is friend of them all.” 

 

“No, it wasn’t her.” Mellie looks down.

 

“It was Olivia?”

 

Mellie stays in silence. Seeing Fitz right in front of her and seeing him talking about Liv... she could totally murder him right now.

 

“Yes. It was her.”  She says without looking at him.

 

“I thought that Elizabeth North was your Chieff of Staff now.”

 

“She is.”

 

Mellie stands up and start to walk through the hall. She can’t be sitting next to him, she can feel her blood boiling.

 

“Then why Olivia is helping you?”  he is confused.

 

“Ohh, don’t you know? I mean, your little sweetie didn’t tell you?”

 

“What are you talking about? You know that we are not together, not anymore.”

 

“Ohh, please!” ok, now she needs that alcohol.

 

“You know that, Mellie. You are friend of her, I’m shocked that she didn’t tell you.” He frowns.

 

“Tell what?”

 

Mellie is serving herself of some Scotch and Fitz asks for some as well. He takes a large sip and makes a face while swallow it. He nods, and then replies:

 

“She doesn’t want me. Not anymore.”

 

Mellie makes a shock face and this time is she who takes a large sip. She sits down again, this time in front of him.

 

“Ok... so, tell me”

 

Fitz looks at her so confused. When was the last time that he talked about Olivia with Mellie like this? It is a mess, but well... their relationship is that messy anyway.

 

“I was at her place and I told her that I’m still in love with her. And then she told me that-“ he does a pause and takes another sip, then laughs a little and starts to talk again “then she told me that she is in love with a woman. A woman! Can you believe?!”

 

Mellie doesn’t say anything, she just takes a large sip and fill her glass one more time, and takes another large sip. She just nods while Fitz is laughing – or it is a cry? She hasn’t sure.

 

“A woman, huh?” she says looking down again. She cannot stare at him.

 

“She told me that she’s in love with the most strongest, smarttest and prettiest woman that she knows” he talks mockingly.

 

“I’m wondering who she is...” Mellie says, trying to disguise her smile.

 

“I can’t take it. It is just too much... being replaced by a woman? I mean...”

 

Mellie stops smiling. Yes Fitz, you were replaced by a woman. You were replaced by a woman in Olivia’s life, and in the Office. You can’t take the idea that a woman can be better than you? Can do better than you? God, how much she hates him!

 

“So, if it was a man you would be ok?” Mellie asks, astonished.

 

“Yeah. I mean... no! But, well... it would be more easy to get over. She have replaced me by a woman, Mel. A woman! How can I be okay with that?!” he speaks louder than before.

 

“Ok, I think it’s time for you to go.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go away, Fitz.” She doesn’t change her tone.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m telling you to do so. Or are you gonna tell me that you don’t take orders by a woman?”

 

“I don’t get it... why are you so upset about this?”

 

Now they both are standing up, and Mellie turns her back to him. She just need him to go away. She needs to go somewhere else right now.

 

“Mellie...” he won’t leave until he gets his answer.

 

“What?!” Now she is staring him.

 

“Why you’ve got so upset about this?”

 

“I didn’t! I just need you to leave! I have to be somewhere else right now.”

 

“This late at night?” he frowns again.

 

“Fitz, we are not married anymore. I don’t need to give explanations about my life for you.”

 

“Wait...” he starts to laugh. “It is not happening.” He laughs harder.

 

“What?!” now she yells.

 

“It can’t be you, right?!” he passes his hands in his head, he is kind of shaking.

 

“What?! This is crazy, Fitz! You are crazy! Go away, and try to pull youself together! I won’t be here listening to your bullshit!”

 

“It is better not be you, Mellie. I swear!”

 

“You know me, ok? Now forget about this non-sense, and please: Get the fuck out of here!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liv just got home. It is late, but she was at OPA more than the usual. Being there makes her think less about Mellie and this is good. Their talk this afternoon really changed something inside of her. Mel was talking about professional business but even so, Liv could hear the hate in her voice.

 

Liv is putting some popcorn into her microwave when she listens to some movimitation out of her apartment. She starts to walk to the door, when someone knocks. She looks into the  peephole, and she sees four agents of the Secret Service and right in the middle of them: Mellie Grant.

 

What the hell Mellie is doing here? What she wants with Olivia? Is she here for argue? Is she here to apologize? Is she even sober? Oh my Godness, Olivia thinks for a few seconds before openning the damn door.

 

“Mellie?” she sighs while Mel looks at her.

 

“Can I come in?” Liv nods and now Mel speaks with her agents “Stay in here. I’m gonna prolong me there.”

 

“Ok Madam President.” Mark says and the agents look at each other when Mel steps in.

 

Mellie enters the apartment and walks through the middle of the living room. Olivia closes the door behind her and stands right there, with her arms crossed and a angry face on. Mellie scratches her own hand, trying to elaborate a good speech for apologize. She went all the way here thinking in what she should say, but right now, looking at Liv, she just forgets about everything.

 

“So... what are you doing here, Mel?” Liv asks, with a throbbing voice.

 

“I am so sorry, Olivia.” Mellie means it.

 

“About which part? Slutshaming me, not trusting in me or being a rude bitch?”

 

“About everything.” You can hear her heart breaking while she speaks.

 

Olivia sighs and as more as she wants to be angry with Mellie, she is happy that the President is standing in her apartment, feeling sorry about all that shit.  

 

“Why you suddenly feel sorry? I’ve told you several times... I’ve tried to explain!”

 

“I know, Liv! And I’m sorry about it. I’ve just spoke with Fitz, he told me everything. You were right, and I am so sorry.” She’s almost crying.

 

Olivia has the right to be angry, and she is angry. Mellie didn’t believe in her, she didn’t even wanted to hear what Liv had to say about it. She just acted as a cold bitch and now that Fitz told her the truth, she just thinks that everything is gonna be alright?

 

“Ok... so, are you telling me that you didn’t believe in me but now that you heard from Fitz you are all cool about it?!” Liv speaks louder than before.

 

“Well, Liv... you don’t get it.”

 

“Sure I don’t.” She shrugs.

 

Mellie walks closer to Liv, and every step that she does, Liv walks back. They do this until Liv reaches the wall. She has to look up to face Mellie in the eyes.

 

“I am so sorry, Liv. I am so sorry and I will repeat this milion times if it is necessary for you to forgive me. Because Olivia Pope: I love you. I love you so much and I can’t take another second away from you.”

 

Their foreheads are leaned, and they both are breathing with certain difficulty. Mellie puts her hands into Liv’s waist, but the woman takes them off and pushes the President away.

 

“You should’ve think about it before have said that stuff!.” And then Olivia slaps her.

 

It makes a noise, and Mel’s face gets marked from Liv’s hand. She curses and puts her right hand in her face, touching her skin that is burning. The President looks at Olivia with a shocked angry face. But it doesn’t last that much, because now she is smiling.

 

“Ok, I’ve deserved this.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Now I’ll give to you what you deserve.”

 

Mellie pushes Olivia against the wall and holds Liv’s arms up, holding it with strengh when she goes into a kiss. A fiercely kiss, a hungry kiss. A desperate kiss. Their tongues fighting a love war inside each other’s mouth. The taste of scotch, and wine, and revolution. Because that’s what it is: A revolution is happening inside of their bodies. Mostly, Mellie’s. Because now she can finally live this love, and she is not afraid. At least, not in this apartment, not in this moment. She is not afraid anymore.

 

They are kissing with so much passion that Liv breaks a picture that was at her wall and they don’t even care. Mellie lets out Olivia’s arms and this way Liv can unboatting Mel’s shirt while Mellie is too busy kissing and licking her neck.

 

Liv takes off her own shirt as well, making things easy to Mellie: who is now running her hands across Olivia’s perfect body while kissing her breasts. God, how they missed it. Their soft skins touching, their moaning that is the best song ever played.

 

Mellie lifts Liv in the wall and the woman puts her legs across Mel’s body. This way Mel lays Liv down on that table close to the door and takes her skirt off. She is hungry for this. She needs to taste Olivia and she is doing it right now. They throw everything that it is on the table to the floor, and they don’t care about all the noise they are doing.

 

Liv lays her head back and spreads her legs, Mellie starts to kiss inside her thighs very gently from the top. As more closer that she gets, harder Liv is moaning. Mel reaches Liv’s clit and kiss it softly rubbing her tongue and tasting her lovely woman.

Olivia puts her hands in Mellie’s hair and pulls it harder as more Mellie sucks her. She’s sweating and gasping and it feels so good. Mellie’s tongue is inside of her right now, and Olivia can swear that them could totally do it forever.

 

But then Mellie stops. Right when Liv was already there. Why did she stops?

 

“Why the hell you’ve stopped?” Liv looks down and sees Mellie Grant with a giant smirk on her face.

 

“Ohh honey, I won’t be that easy on you. You’ve just slapped me.”

 

“Because you deserved it.” Liv tried to protest. “What are you gonna do right now?”

 

“I am the fucking President. You play by my rules.”  She smirks.

 

Liv doesn’t say a word. She hasn’t sure if she is enjoying it or not. She wants to get the power, but now Mellie wants to play like that. Well, so be it. As far as she gets laid, she can be cool with that.

 

Mellie kisses Olivia one more time and Liv puts her legs across Mellie’s body: again. Mel holds her tight without stopping kissing, and walks through the bedroom, where she throws Liv in her bed.

 

Mellie takes off the rest of the clothes that she was wearing, and now she is just in heels and pearls. Olivia smiles at this scene. A wild Mellie Grant staring at her with those giant blue eyes and using just Louboutins and pearls? Olivia bites her lips and gets on her knees, approaching of Mel, until she can reach that pearls and pull her closer of her.

 

“If you love me right, we can fuck for life.” Mellie whispers.

 

The necklace breaks, and now there are pearls going down, heels going down and Mellie going down. She is gonna end what she have started: and for a few minutes, all that matters is her tongue licking Olivia’s clit.

 

Liv is shaking, and gasping, and moaning, and sweating, and a wave of pleasure takes control of her by the moment that she came into Mellie’s mouth. And Mellie loves that taste. Sweet as tenessee honey.

 

“Ohh, honey!” Mellie yells.

 

“Get up here, I wanna see your eyes.” Liv asked.

 

And that’s what Mellie does. And by the moment she stares at Liv’s gorgeous face, she can’t help but kiss her again. And again. And again. This moment could last forever: It is hers own paradise, indeed.

 

Mellie is holding and pressing Liv’s breast with her left hand while her right hand is doing the job between Liv’s legs. The Madam President enjoys so much making her girl moan and giving her that pleasure. She enjoys being on top of her, it is the best gift ever. And she will never get enough of it.

 

Mellie puts one finger inside of Liv and it starts to dance in circle moviments inside of her. Meanwhile, Olivia is scratching Mel’s back so hard that it burns, but Mellie really enjoys this pain of pleasure.

 

“Put another, already.” Olivia whispers into Mel’s ear, licking it softly.

 

Mellie does what she is told to, and by the moment that she puts another finger inside Olivia, the woman bites her ear and bury her nails in Mel’s back. She gasps and starts to rubbing her own clit in Liv’s leg, she is so wet.

 

They both moaning and gasping, and breathing inside each other’s mouth. There are hair everywhere and they can’t get enough from each other. They are burning, and breathing faster and faster. It is what they want, it is what they need. And this bedroom is their own universe, and in this bed, they rule. And all their problems don’t matter anymore: as long as they are together, as long as they are proving from each other, everything is going to be alright.

 

Mellie’s back is already bleeding because of Liv’s nails, but it doesn’t bother her at all, actually it turns her on more and more. She is fingering Olivia harder as more the woman bury her nails on her. They are like this in a while, rubbing their bodies, letting marks in each other’s necks.

 

“Fuck, Mel. Fuck, Goddamn Fuck!” Liv speaks with difficult between moans.

 

“Ohh, almost there, honey!” Mellie says biting Liv’s lips, making it bleed as well and kissing right after.

 

They continued that way until they both came, feeling a wave of pleasure and spams in their stomachs. Their bodies shaking and sweating. Finally Mellie lays at Liv’s side, regaining breathing.

 

“Oh, my Sweet Lord!” she yells and sighs “That was- wow!”

 

“You know what, Madam President?” Liv is staring at her, carressing her arms.

 

“What?”

 

“It is just the beginning.” She blinks.

 

“Excuse me?!” Mellie is laughing.

 

“Let me fucking screw you.”

 

Mellie smirks and Liv goes her way down, spreading Mellie’s legs, while the President closes her eyes and starts to gasp.

 

This night would really be that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think about this one? What about this smut scene? haha, let me know if you enjoyed or if there's something that I should work to get better. 
> 
> See you! xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the late, I've got writer's block and it's sucks! But here I am with this fluffly chapter ♥ 
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to Laryssa, who has been suffering a lot with all my angst, but this chapter I promise there's no angst at all.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- This chapter has no flashbacks, unlike the others;
> 
> Good reading! ♥

“Good Morning, babe”

 

Mellie says kissing Liv’s shoulder. She is awake for a half hour by now, but she didn’t want to wake Olivia up so early. She spent this time just admiring Liv’s body, and appreciatting every inch of her and how beautiful she is when she is sleeping.

 

“Hey, you!” Olivia says sleepy “Yesterday was too perfect that I was asking myself if it was a dream”

 

“No, it wasn’t a dream. But I am your dream.” Mellie blinks.

 

“Jesus, Mellie! How can you go from a wild top lady to a cheesy Mellie Grant so quickly?”

 

“I guess that is the influence that you got on me.” Mellie says getting closer of Olivia and kissing her softly.

 

Olivia’s fingers start to run across Mel’s hair, and when she stops kissing, Olivia is smiling. Their noses find each other and they just close their eyes and stay like this for a few seconds.

 

“I love you so much, you know?” Liv says whispering.

 

“I love you right back, honey.” Mellie kisses her one more time before stands up.  “I have to go back to the White House. It is early, but even so... if I don’t get there soon everybody will start to ask where I am.” She says while putting a robe on.

 

“Ohh... so no breakfest today?” Olivia asks, standing up as well and walking toward Mellie.

 

“Mhhm... I guess that I can make something for you to eat.” Mellie puts her arms across Olivia’s neck and Liv holds her waist.

 

“You know what? I’m hungry, but it is not for food.”

 

Olivia throws Mellie in bed, and Mel can’t help but laugh while Liv is taking her robe off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where in the burning hell have you been?” Elizabeth is standing in front of Mellie with her arms crossed.

 

“That’s not your business, Liz.” The Madam President says entering the Oval Office. “But considering that I’m in a very good mood today, I’ll pretend you didn’t ask.”

 

Mellie just sat at her chair, and she does a gesture allowing Liz to sit in front of her. The Madam President is really in a good mood, she’s shining and smiling as she had not been in... months? Yes. This is what Olivia Pope can do with her. She is finally happy, despite everything that is going on.

 

“So, Elizabeth... before you start telling me about my schedule and complaining about something, I just want to ask you to book an interview for me.”

 

“Mhmm... an interview? What for, Mellie?” Liz seems confused.

 

“I want you to book an interview with whoever the interviewer  you pick, I want it to talk about the attempt that happened in LA.” Mellie says it as quickly as ripping a band-aid off.

 

“The attempt? I don’t think that is a good idea, Mellie. I mean... if you talk about this then you’ll have to discuss the Bill in national television. Is that what you want?”

 

“Actually... I want to let the people know that I’m against this Bill, of course, but maybe if we can get emotional about what happened, then if this Bill pass – and it might, at least in the House – then the population won’t be that mad about it. I can play both sides and get benefited if it pass and if it doesn’t.”

 

Elizabeth North just stays in silence for a couple of seconds, trying to read Mellie’s face. There’s something different in her, but what? Liz doesn’t know and actually she doesn’t  care, but it is good to see the President like this.

 

At the first, Lizzie didn’t like the idea, but now... it makes pretty sense. It is smart and well played. They definately should play like this.

 

“Ok, Mellie. It is not a bad idea, though.”

 

“I know!” Mellie takes a cereal bar from her purse and start to eat that up.

 

“I will book this interview for you right now. I’ll catch with you later, you have a lot of work to do.” Liz looks to this pile of paper on Mellie’s desk.  “Ma’am.” She goes her way out.

 

“Lizzie!”

 

Elizabeth stops and looks back.

 

“Thank you.” Mellie means it, and she says it with a giant smile on her face.  

 

* * *

 

 

“So? Have you told her?” Liv asks Mellie by the phone.

 

“Yeah. She already booked the first interview, is going to be with Joe Matthews at MSNBC.”

 

“Good, good. I’ll prepare you then... later tonight. Can you come over for dinner? We can practice for the interview and maybe, then... well, you know.” Olivia couldn’t see Mellie’s face right now, but she’s sure the woman is blushing.

 

“That would be great, honey.” The Madam President smiles.  “Actually, Liv... there’s something I need to talk to you.”

 

“We can’t wait until tonight?” Olivia gets concerned.

 

“I’m afraid not.” Mellie lays her head on her chair.

 

“What happened?” Liv asks from the other side of the line.

 

“Yesterday before I went in your apartment I was talking with Fitz and... Maybe, maybe he knows about us.”

 

“What are you saying, Mel? He knows like... for sure?”

 

“No... I mean, he is mistrusting.”

 

“He said that to you?”

 

“Kind of... But I denied, of course. I told him that it was his craziness.”

 

“Well, he can’t prove anything, so...”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“There’s no need to be worried, ok?”

 

“You’re right.”

 

“I have to hung up now.”

 

“Alright...”

 

“I love you, Mellie.”

 

“I love you too, Olivia Pope.”

 

Liv hungs up the phone and Mellie is smiling at the Oval Office. It is so good now that they’re together,  they can finally say the three words anytime and it feels the best thing ever. Olivia means the world to her, and what she wants the most is to be with her all the time. She knows that she can’t, but even so, it is good knowing that they can have their little own universe right now.

 

 

Mellie has a break between two meetings and she goes to the Residence to spend some time with Teddy. He was drawing with the nanny when Mel entered the room. The boy gets happy when he sees her, and he opens his arms asking for a hug.

 

Mellie catches up her son, propping him and asking how he is. She let the nanny get a break and sits with Teddy to help the boy with the drawings.

 

“Who’s here, sweetie?” she asks holding a drawing.

 

“It’s you mama!” the boy says pointing to a stickwoman painting in blue.

 

“And here? Is that Karen?” Mellie notices that there’s another girl on the drawing, this one painting in orange.

 

“No, mama! It’s aunt Livvie! See?!” The boy gets offended that Mellie didn’t notice it at first.

 

Mellie smiles to the drawing and then kisses her son. Of course Teddy doesn’t know about them, how could him? But the kid has always liked Liv. They both spent some time playing at OPA when Mellie took him at work, and Olivia knew how to make him laugh and to feel as he was in home. They would be a happy family someday, Mellie wonders.

 

“Do you mind if mom kept this one?”  the boy doesn’t say a word, he just nods and starts to draw something else.

 

“Excuse me?” Elizabeth North is standing in front of the door. “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course you can, Liz. Although, I’m having a moment here with my son... what do you want?”

 

“I want to talk with you.” Lizzie enters the room and sits on the couch. “Hey, Teddy!”

 

“Hi!” the boy replies and Mel gets him up, holding him in her arms and walking toward the next room.

 

“You are gonna draw something with Marta right now. Ok, honey?” the boy nods and Mellie kisses him one more time “Mom really enjoyed that drawing. I’ll see you later.” She opens the door and let Teddy steps in.

 

She moves back and sits at Elizabeth’s side, sighing.

 

“So, what do you want to talk that it is so urgent?” The Madam President asks.

 

“It was Olivia’s idea, right?” Elizabeth is direct.

 

“What?” Mellie pretends to be shocked.

 

“Don’t act like that. It was her, right?”

 

“Well, if I say so, will you get mad?”

 

“Mad? No. Disappointed? Yes.” She sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I don’t know Elizabeth... I thought that maybe you were felt replaced...”

 

“I didn’t like that it came from her, but... I know how to appreciatte a good idea, though.”

 

“Okay... so, we are good?” Mellie asks apprehensively.

 

“Yes, yes we are.” Elizabeth sounds a laugh “But, that means you are seeing Olivia?”

 

“Seeing her? What? No, no! Wait, what did you even think in something like that?” Mellie is nervously awkward.

 

“Mellie... I’m not saying that you are ‘seeing’ Olivia. I mean that you saw her. God, why you ever thought that I meant that way?”

 

“But, mhhm... I- Of course I get that you didn’t mean that way. Well” she forces a cough “Sometimes, yes... I mean, she is a friend of mine.”

 

“You’ve never told me why you kicked her of the White House... May I know why?” she smirks.

 

“Actually, Elizabeth... I will have to tell you this another time. I have a lot to do, I have a meeting in a few minutes and you’ve just ruined the break that I had to spend with my son, so...”

 

“Ok, ok. I get it. Now you are kicking me out off here. I’ll do my job. Don’t worry.”

 

“Great!”

 

Elizabeth stands up and walks toward the door but before she goes away, she just turns back to talk one more thing.

 

“Mellie?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why the hell you are using that scarf? I mean, It is not that cold.”

 

“Oh, this? Well, mhhmm...”

 

Mellie doesn’t know how to respond to that. How can she say ‘well, that’s because Olivia Pope fucked me so good that she left marks in all my body and hickeys on my neck’?! The Madam President just can’t.

 

“You know what? Doesn’t matter. I’ll catch with you later.” Elizabeth says walking her way out.

 

That was close, Mellie.

 

* * *

 

 

Olivia doesn’t know how to cook and this is a known fact. That’s why she ordered food from that French restaurant that she went with Mellie at one those date nights. She wants them to eat something nicer than thai food tonight. Tonight she wants everything to be flawless.

 

She came to her apartment earlier and didn’t tell anybody from OPA why she really left so soon. Nobody should know what she is up to, not even Huck nor Quinn. It is her secret. I mean, their secret: because Mellie is included, of course. Tonight it would be their night. A night to remember. A night that they would talk about when they will be old and having dinner together, with Teddy and Karen and their whole family.

 

Olivia was lightning up the candles when Mellie knocked the door. Shit. She is earlier. Actually, no. She is punctual. Olivia that is late, she should have started straightning things before.

 

“Olivia?! Are you there?” Liv can hear Mellie yelling.

 

“Yes! Give me a minute!” Liv finally finishes the table and runs to the door, openning it with a giant smile “Hello, babe!” she says noticing Mel’s face to her secret agents.

 

“Can I come in?” Mellie asks and Olivia nods.

 

When The Madam President entered Liv’s apartment she couldn’t believe in what she saw: there are candles everywhere, the table is settled beautifully and there are roses right in the middle. Olivia closes the door and puts some music on. ‘ _Can’t Help Falling in Love With You_ ’ by Haley Reinhart starts to play.

 

“Olivia, what is all of this?” Mellie turns to look at her, and her eyes are full of water.

 

“Melody Margaret Grant, I have to ask you something.” Olivia walks toward Mellie, grabs her hand and says what she is waiting for in days “Mellie, you are the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. You are the prettiest, the smarttest, the strongest woman I know. It was so easy to fall in love with you, because who wouldn’t? You are a good person, better than most. And I know you inside... you are inherently good. You are a great friend, a great mother, a great lover, a great President, and now I want you to be my great girlfriend.”

 

“Olivia...” Mellie’s almost crying.

 

“I love you so much, Mel. You know that. And I want to be with you because I can’t be apart of you anymore. You were right: we can build our own universe. Just you and I. That’s all that matters. And I don’t care if we have to live this in secret, as long as I’m with you, nothing else matters. So... Melody Margaret Grant: Would you accept to be my valentine?”

 

“Ohhh Olivia! Of course I do! Of course! I love you so!”   

 

They are both smiling and Mellie jumps into a kiss. Then another, this time a soft one. They are finally together, and now it’s official. They are a couple and they love each other like never before. It is too good to be true, but it is true. And they can be happy now, at least, in this apartment, nothing else matters: just the two of them, loving each other, protecting each other, and being the best version of themselves.

 

The rest of the night was watered in wine, frech food, and love.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready, Mellie?” Elizabeth North asks as they walk into the MSNBC studio.

 

“Of course I’m ready, Liz. I was born ready.” She says convicted.

 

“Alright then.” Liz sighes

 

Days went by and now it is the time for her interview. She has been trained everything with Liv every night from that day. Of course Elizabeth doesn’t know anything about it, she has been training Mellie as well, so of course the Madam President is ready.

 

The interview are going to be with Joe Matthews on his political talk show. It is in noble time, so all America would be watching it. Mellie has one shot to kill this interview and she has to it right.

 

She is in the dressing room, the assistants of the show are finishing her makeup when Lizzie enters with her celphone on.

 

“Apparently, Olivia Pope wants to talk with you.” Lizzie rolls her eyes and hands the celphone to Mellie.

 

“Liv?!” she asks apprehensively.

 

“Hey, babe.” Mellie smiles listening to her girlfriend’s voice.

 

“You are gonna rock this interview, ok? Don’t be worried.”

 

“I’m not worried, Liv.”

 

“Yes, yes you are. I know you, Mel.”

 

“Ok, then maybe let’s say that I am. But I’m covering it up very well.”

 

“I have no doubt about it, sweetie.”

 

Mellie is blushing and trying to cover it up because she doesn’t want anybody, mainly Liz, to starting to mistrust her relationship with Olivia.

 

“I’ve just called to wish you luck.” Liv says.

 

“Thank you.” Mellie prefers not to use their nicknames.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Me too.” Liv hungs up the phone.

 

“Okay, Mellie. Now let’s go. The interview starts in five minutes.” Lizzie says, pulling Mellie of her arm and walking toward the studio.

 

Mellie sits in front of Joe Matthews, the journalist, and greet him, very politely, as she always is. He says that is a honor to interview the very fisrt woman to be President of The United States and they do small talk until the director of the talk show starts yelling the countdown for the show go live.

 

“Goodnight, everybody. On tonight’s show we are here to interview Madam President Mellie Grant, who used to be Fisrt Lady, then Junior Senator of the Great State of Virginia and now-days runs the Country. Good night, Madam, it is a honor to be here with you tonight.”

 

“Good night, Joe. It is a honor to be here in your show tonight sharing this moment with America.”

 

“So, Madam, I must start asking how it feels to be the very first woman to be President in our country?”

 

“Oh, Joe! It is more than a honor. We live in 21st century, it was about time that the most powerful nation on earth to has a woman as President. It is to prove that we are capable of doing everything.  We are not our husband’s keepers anymore. We are not just housewives. We have our own beliefs, we are our own women. And I want to be an inspiriation to all the girls in America. I want them to look at me and see that our dreams, our desires are not crazy. Are not impossible. That we can be anything we want. So, yes, Joe. I’m very happy to be the first woman to be President in this great Country.”

 

“Now, Madame President, we can’t let this question out: What about the attempt in Los Angeles? What about the lgbt community?”

 

“Well, Joe... it is hard for me talking about this because it was the biggest attempt in Los Angeles ever, and I’m so sorry that that happened. The local police killed the shooter but all the lives that were lost cannot be with us ever again. And it hurts. It hurts because it was a crime motivated by hate. Motivated by an irracional hate. The lgbt community has all my support, Joe. We can’t let this happen anymore in our country. Hate someone just because they love someone of the same gender? Hate someone just for loving someone else? It is irracional, and that crime was made by a sick homophobic man that has been priviled since he was born. We can’t tolerate  this anymore. I want to make America a secure place to everybody. I want my country to be a safe place for my children to live in. I don’t want it to be a place that they will live with fear that loving someone with the same gender because there’s people that don’t understand love.”

 

“So, about the Gun Control Bill. Do you agree with it?” Joe asks and Mellie exitates a little before respond.

 

“No, Joe. I think the second emmenda is our right and I could never be against it. But what I’m saying right here doesn’t have to do with this Bill. What I’m trying to say is that respect should come in first place. We have to guarantee our right of the second emmenda, sure. But it is for our own safety and sport. We can’t let one sick homphobic to end with this. We can use our guns but we can’t go out and shoot and kill people just because they don’t think the way we do. The problem here isn’t the Second Emmenda. The problem here is this hate, that won’t be tolareted anymore.”

 

 “Ok, Madam, so you are against this Bill?”

 

“Yes, Joe. I am.”

 

“And you fully support all the measures that had been taken to educate people about the lgbt rights?”

 

“See, Joe. I understand that lgbt rights are human rights. And we all must be treated as the same.”

 

The interview has continued for more a hour and it was the program most watched that period of night. Mellie was trending on twitter and all about America was saying was about this.

 

 

Everyone was watching that interview... including Sally Langston, who would do everything in her power to decrease Mellie.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoyed? Reviews are important! Let me know what you think ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here I am again! This chapter is not that long, but I hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> Have you seen the last episode? I'm still shocked and sO FUCKING HAPPY! Can't believe Scandal Writers are finally giving to us what we've asked for, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all appreciate this chapter. I've tried to write fluff stuff, but I'm the angst queen, so............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- This chapter has no flashbacks, unlike the others;
> 
> Good reading! ♥

“When I voted for the Republican Candidate I didn’t know that I was voting for this homo agenda. The Madam President is failing with the Country the same way as she failed with her marriage. Is she truly protecting the Second Emmenda? Because it doesn’t looks like. We are about to lose our civil right, my folks americans, and what is that for? Because our President gets emotional on national television because she’s on her period? I support women, yes I do, but not when they let the nerves steps in to make insane decisions! I don’t know about you, but I didn’t vote in a President that says that her children may be gay and that’s okay. We know that is isn’t ok and God above all of us condemn this disgusting act! It looks like Mellie Grant doesn’t want to make America Great again; she’s trying to make America Gay again. But not on my watch, my dear lovers of liberty!”

 

Sally Langston was talking about Mellie’s interview that happened the day before. Everyone was waiting for her comments but it is really awful for the Madam President. Sally wants to ruin her no matter what, and to be honest, Mellie wasn’t ready for none of this. Sure she knew Sally would talk shit about her, but she distorted all the words Mellie said.

 

“Shit. That fucking bitch!” Mellie exclaims turning the television off.

 

“Calm down, Mel. We can solve this” Liv pulls Mellie closer to her on the couch. “I’ll handle it, as I always do, ok?”

 

Olivia embraces her girlfriend, that lays her head on her chest.

 

“Okay, honey. Okay.” Mellie sighes while Liv start to carressing her hair with her fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you see Liberty Report yesterday night?” Elizabeth asks entering the Oval Office in a hurry.

 

“Of course, I did.” Mellie replies a little bit crancky.

 

“So?”

 

“So, what? You were supposed to be helping me here, Liz” she emphazies her name, lifting an eyebrown.

 

“Yes, I have a solution. But you won’t like it at all.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Mellie asks sitting on her desk.

 

“You’ve said that lgbt rights are human rights, then they should not have been treated differently. You have to say that you won’t tolarete this ‘hate’ as you won’t tolarete any kind of hate. But you must to do another interview and this time you have to say that you don’t support same gender love, you just don’t judge. That only God can judge their choices and all that blah blah blah. This way you can go back with your word without looking weak.”

 

“I’m glad you know I wouldn’t like this idea.”

 

“Does Olivia has a better way out? Because I wanna hear it!”

 

“Olivia? I wasn’t talking about her.”

 

“Yes, you weren’t. But I know that you will. Call her and ask for help instead.”

 

“Lizzie... It is not like I don’t appreciatte your effort. I do. But I would never say things like that. Of course I believe lgbt rights are human rights, but you cannot say that lgbt community are being privileged or something like that. It is not privilege, it is a right. And no, I don’t agree that it is a choice, because no one would ever make a choice to be killed in a club by a man who thinks their love is a disease. I won’t do it, I can’t do it. I’m sorry Elizabeth, but we have to think something else.”  

 

Liz North sighes and nods her head. She knows there’s nothing she can do to change Mellie’s mind, but she had to tried, at least. She doesn’t agree with Mel in this, but she is the Chieff of Staff and she must have know the time to stop pushing and do what she is told to.

 

“Alright then, Mellie. I’ll book another interview for you to keep going with your scene. But you must be ready because Sally will attack again.”

 

“I know.” The Madam President shrugs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ma’am, your daughter is on the line.” Says Mellie’s assistant while opens the door.

 

Mellie talked with her daughter for the last time the day before, and usually the girl waits for more days until call her mom again, or Mellie is the one who wait, until Karen stop sending news and the Madam President got concerned. But why is Karen calling right now? Something has happened? Is she ok? Is she hurted? Mellie thinks in all the possible scenarios that could had happen is just a few seconds while her assistant tranfers the call.

 

“Hey Karen, sweetie. Is everything ok?”

 

“Hi mom. Actually... not that ok.” The girl was talking with a nervous voice.

 

“What happened, honey?”

 

“I didn’t watch Liberty’s Report yesterday, but a few colleagues here did. Have you seen it?”

 

“Yes, hun. Sally was a-“

 

“Total bitch.”

 

“Karen, watch your mouth!” Actually this was exactly what Mellie was thinking, but she has to give the example.

 

“Well, as I was saying... A few colleagues had watched and, well... they’re talking things, mom.”

 

“Things? What kind of things?” Mellie gets intrigued.

 

“Well, mom... You’ve said at Joe Matthew’s that you don’t want America to be a place where your children would be afarid of love. And yesterday Sally said some things about that you would be ok if your children would be gay. People are starting to buzz, you know? They are talking stuff about me and I’m not-“ she exitates “I’m not like that...” she makes a pause “kind of people”  she says with certain despise.

 

“That ‘kind of people’?!” Mellie gets shocked “Are you talking about lgbt people?”

 

“Yes, mom. They are calling me a lesbo and have you seen what they’re talking about on twitter? They are saying awful things about me, mom!”

 

Mellie Grant doesn’t even know where to start: She can’t be disappointed with Karen about thinking this way because this is what she spent all her life listening to. It’s not like Mellie or Fitz had ever talked with her about it, and even if they did, they discourses would be more Sally’s alike. Mellie herself spent her life denying it inside of her, and not caring at all about lgbt issues. She could even considered herself as a homophobic back then, when she had said things to convince herself and the others that she was straight. So, Karen referring as the gay people as this “kind” well... she gets why the girl says it. Even though it hurts her, listening to her daughter refering to her like that. Because now Mellie knows that she is a lesbian indeed, and she’s dating a woman, but her daughter couldn’t ever know that. And maybe if she knew, how would be her reaction?

 

“Karen, sweetie...” Mellie sighes and takes a deep breath “If you are not a lesbian then why are you even caring about it?”

 

“Don’t you see, mom?! It’s not what I think about it. It’s what everyone else thinks”

 

“Honey, first of all I didn’t say you were a lesbian, what I’ve said was that I don’t want America to be a place where people – and I’ve used you, my children, as example – is afarid of love.”  

 

“Well, mother, but people don’t get that way. And I’m calling you to ask you to stop doing these interviews, because now they’re talking about me, but in a days from now, they can be talking about you. And how you would feel?”

 

Mellie doesn’t know how to respond to that. How would she feel if the media start to talk... the truth about her? How can she say to her daughter that actually she is gay? How can she say to her daughter that she is this “kind” of people? How can she say to her daughter that what she wants the most is to tell everyone about this, but she knows that she can’t? How can she tell her daughter that she is madly, deeply in love with Olivia Pope? That they are dating? How can she tell her daughter that she is hurted about the attempt in LA as everyone else in America, but mostly because now she gets that she’s a part of this community too? How can she tell her daughter that she wants America to be a place where people can love without fearing, because she herself spent all her life fearing love? Afraid to live her own truth? Afraid of being who she really is? How can she tell Karen about all of this?

 

She can’t.

 

“How would you feel, mom? I’m sure that you wouldn’t feel good about it. So, please, stop it while you still can. I don’t even know what you’re doing all of this. You’re a republican, after all.” The girl is pissed.

 

“I’m doing it because it is what I believe in, Karen.” She says directly.

 

“Whatever, mom. Just think about it. I have to go now, bye.”

 

“Bye, honey. I love you.” Mellie says with a throbbing voice and Karen hungs up the phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Olivia spent all the morning and the fisrt part of the afternoon dealing with a client that were being blackmailed with a sextape. Olivia Popes & Associates were having a hard time to deal with it, but Olivia is actually enjoying this excitment of being back in the game. It feels good to take a break in politcs and go back to what she’s the best at.

 

While Huck was hacking the blackmailer and Marcus was taking care of the client, Quinn enters Liv’s office:

 

“Liv, there’s someone here who wants to talk with you.” She says very calm, but with a frown.

 

“Who is it?” Olivia asks curiously.

 

“Well... It’s Fitz.”

 

“Fitz?” Liv gets confused.

 

What the fuck Fitz is doing there? She has told him she doesn’t want to see him ever again but even so he is right there in her Office? Why is he doing it? It might be something very urgent, it better be, otherwise, he shouldn’t even had went there in the first place.

 

“Ok, mhhmmm... you can let him come here.” Liv says to Quinn, who leaves the room right the way.

 

When Fitz enters Liv’s Office  he is with a terrible look. It seems like he doesn’t shave in days, his hair isn’t straight and he is wearing a baseball shirt. He doesn’t look at all with the man that used to be President. With the man that Olivia fell in love with someday.

 

“What are you doing here, Fitz?” Olivia asks crossing her arms.

 

“You are not going to even say hello?” she keeps in silence “Ok, then.” He sits in front of her.

 

“Don’t make me ask again.” She says very sharply.

 

The man sighes and takes his breath as he is taking courage to do something. And actually he is.

 

“Is it Mellie?” he questions looking inside Liv’s eyes.

 

“What?!”

 

“The woman you’ve fell in love with. Isn’t Mellie, is it?” she can feel the pain across his words.

 

Olivia stays in silence for a couple of seconds, just staring at him. Yes, it is Mellie, but he cannot know about that. Nobody can.

 

“Of course, not! Why would you think that?” She is trying to disguise.

 

 

“You only met people at work, Olivia. You were working for her. She kicked you out. I’ve told her about what you’ve said to me, and she acted so strange. I know her, she was hiding something. Something she has said made me think it was her.”

 

“You are crazy, Fitz.” She says standing up and walking around the room.

 

“I know, right? It doesn’t make sense. I mean, my ex-wife and my mistress?” he starts to laugh a very, very, very nervous laugh.

 

“Ex-mistress” she corrects him, but he just ignores.

 

“There’s no way in hell my ex-wife and mistress are having an affair, right? I might be crazy thinking about it.”

 

Olivia turns to look at him:

 

“Mellie and I are just good friends. We aren’t having an affair, Fitz. It is your craziness.”

 

“Ok, so I have nothing to worry about, right?!”

 

She thinks about telling him that it is none of his business, that they are no longer together and she is not his propriety, but instead she just says “No. You have nothing to worry about.”

 

He takes his hands to his face and breathes relieved.

 

Oh, only if he knows how right he is and how together Liv and Mellie are! But no one could ever know, at least not while she is President, not while they have everything to lose. It has to be a secret, so it is good that she made him get this idea off of his head. She hopes so.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is late in night and Olivia is finally going to home. She’s standing outside her apartment and when she put the key in the door, she notices that it’s open. She gets alerted: someone is inside her apartment, and she had already been even kidnapped there, so she must be really alerted indeed.

 

For her surprise – and relief – she finds her girlfriend sitting in her couch holding a jar of hooch. Olivia had gave to her the keys of her apartment months ago, but Mellie has never really used it, until tonight. Two secret service agents are standing there too, but they get out as soon as Mellie sees Liv.

 

The agents are standing outside her apartment now and Liv closes the door and walks toward Mellie, sitting at her side. The woman is sad and doesn’t say any word. She’s looking to nowhere and takes a large sip of her drink.

 

“Mellie? What happened?” Liv asks, trying to make the Madam President paying attention on her words.

 

Mellie stays in silence, but right now she turns her face to stare Liv. It seems like she has been crying – or wanted to. Her blue eyes are shining with a sorrowful look. Liv gets worried.

 

“Hey, babe. Come here.”

 

Olivia pulls Mellie close to her. Laying her head on her chest, and holding her tight, one hand laying on her hair, and the other on her leg. Mellie starts to sobbing and Liv decides just to stay there for her. No more asking.

 

They stayed like that for a long period of time. Mellie feels safe into Liv’s arms. She feels loved, protected, and special. And this is all that she needs right now. It feels great to be into her girlfriend’s arms, because Olivia is the only one who really support her these days.

 

“Karen called me today.” Mellie says, without moving. “She told me that people are talking about her. Doubting about her sexuality and making fun of it because of my interview. Actually, because of what Sally said.”

 

“That’s awful.” Olivia says whispering.

 

“Yes, but it isn’t the worst part.” She makes a pause and takes a long breath “She asked me to stop doing the interviews. She told me she doesn’t want to be compared with ‘this kind of people’. She also told me that if I keep going with this, they will start to think that I’m gay, and she asked me how I would feel about that.”

 

“Mellie...” 

 

“She is my daughter, Olivia. She is my daughter and I can’t blame her of thinking this way. I blame myself. I blame myself because I’ve failed raising her, because I’ve never talked with her about some sort of things and even if I did, I would’ve said terrible things... because I was a terrible person. Before you. You’ve changed me, Liv. For better.”

 

“No, no, Mellie. You don’t get to say that.”

 

“But it’s the truth.” The woman gets up and stare Liv in the eyes. “I’ve spent my whole life denying who I really am, Olivia. You’ve made me see it. You’ve made me realize what I was losing. And I don’t want to lose it anymore. And I love being with you,  but don’t you see? My own daughter thinks this way, what she would do when she finds out about us?”

 

Olivia takes the jar of hooch and drinks the burning liquid. Mellie has all the right to feeling that way. This whole accepetting thing is hard, and even harder when you are a grown woman with children and running a country. She doesn’t want Mel to tell her children about it, hell no, but she knows that what Karen has said really hurted Mellie. She loves her children more than anything, and  Karen’s opinion matters.

 

“Look, Mel. She doesn’t need to know. Nobody does. I know this is painful, but you can still talk with her. She’s a teenager, and if you – a grown up woman – have changed your mind, of course she will as well. She’s not mean. But this is the world we live in, unfortunately. This thoughts of her, it’s what the society have always pushing to everyone. That’s why you should do the difference. Be the difference.”

 

“I’m tired of you saying this. You keep saying this, Liv. What if I can’t?” her voice is devastasting.

 

“I know you can do this, Mel. But if you feel way to pushed, you can stop. It is up to you.”

 

Mellie sighes and takes another sip of hooch. Her hand finds Liv’s, and they just stay holding hands for a few seconds. Mellie appreciattes everything her girlfriend is doing to her, but as she said, it is up to her right now. And she has a decision to make.

 

“I feel tired. I have to go.” Mellie says, standing up.

 

“What? No, no, ma’am. You are going to spend the night with me.”

 

“Liv...” Mellie is not smiling.

 

Olivia stands up and walks toward her girlfriend, hugging her and whispering in her ear:

 

“You need me tonight. I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to be alone.”

 

“God, Liv... I love you so much.”

 

“I know, babe... I love you too.”

 

Liv takes Mellie’s hand and they walk toward the bedroom. They take off their clothes and lie in bed, intertwined as they were the same one. Olivia kisses Mellie, carressing her face. She’s the first one to sleep, while Mellie keeps musing.

 

 

Even when things are finally working right in her life, something has to be falling apart. But at least she is warmed. Liv keeps her warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Any thoughts? Reviews are important! 
> 
> See, you! xoxox


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know it has been a while, but I had a huge writer's block, but now I'm back! 
> 
> This chapter is not that long as the others, but I hope y'all appreciate it. 
> 
> I think this story is getting closer to the end, but I've already got a lot of ideas for more mellivia fanfics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- This chapter has no flashbacks, unlike the others;  
> \- This author isn't a north american, and she has no idea how the leadership of congress works, but she tries to research. So if it isn't right... sorry. 
> 
> Good reading! ♥

“Madam President, the Minority Leader has arrived for the meeting. Should I let him in?” Mellie’s assistant says to her through the phone. 

 

The Madam President usually has these meetings with the Leader of the House to discuss their strategies at the Congress and to promote the harmony of the Party – which isn’t happening these days.  Mellie is concerned about what he’s going to say about her last interview and it is really freaking her out. She knows the Party doesn’t agree with her in this, and actually she is expecting a lecture – but she knows she will stand for what she believes, no matter what.

 

“Yes, let him enter.” Mel talks putting the phone down and adjusting herself on her presidential chair.

 

A gray-haired-balded man enters the Oval Office. He seems to be about seventy years old, maybe more. Mellie doesn’t like him at all, the man hardly smiles and always talks with her as if she is a child, even though she is the freaking President.

 

“Anthony!” She greets standing up with a giant smile on her face, while the man just nods.

 

“Madam President” he talks with a bittersweet voice. “Shall we begin?” he sits on the couch and she walks toward him, sitting in his front.

 

“Do you like some coffee, water... ?”

 

“No.” He says very sharply.

 

“Ok, then...” She scowled.

 

“We have a lot to discuss, Madam. First of all, the Party really rejects all your discourses right now. It seems like our republican candidate turned into a democrat, after all.”

 

“I disagree of that-“

 

“I didn’t finish.” He interrupts. “We all knew you would represent us in a little more progressist way, but this is too much. You are creating opposittion inside of our own Party. If the democrats could pass the gun control Bill, you are doomed. We are doomed as a team. You can’t even represent your own electors. It seems like you are trying to please the people who didn’t even vote for you. It is nonsense! I’ve always knew a woman in this job... You are being delusional and I don’t know what is happening here for you to be all homo friendly- and I don’t care if your daughter is a lesbo- as long as you stick with our agenda and-“

 

“Wait a minute, Anthony.” He can hear her teeth grinding by saying his name. “I think you have forgotten who you are talking with, so let me clarify things for you: I am the God’damn freaking President of the United States of America! I’m not some puppy you can train to do whatever you want! I am not a child who needs to be educated. I’m tired of all your bullshit! You’ve been acting like that since I earned this Office and I won’t allow any man to talk with me like that, and I don’t give a flying fuck if you are the dang Leader! You must play by my rules, because I am on top of you, you liking it or not! I am a woman, and I have more power than you. Deal with this. So, I’ll keep my word and keep doing what I believe in, and you can complain all you want but far away from me because I’m fucking tired of staring at your ugly old face. Plus: Don’t you ever dare talking about my children, unless you want me to ruin your mediocry life, and I can assure you, I will!”

 

She says those words spatting them at him, standing up and with her fingers raised. The man does not move not even one muscle of his face, he stays in silence until she proceeds:

 

“I guess I’ve made myself very clear. You can go now, I have a Country to run.”

 

The man stands up and walks toward the door, turning around to say goodbye “Madam President” he speaks and nods controlling all his disgust and anger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So? How it was the meeting?” Lizzy North asks entering the Oval Office.

 

Mellie doesn’t say any word. She is sitting on the couch, drinking scotch – even though it isn’t even noon. She looks up to find an apprehensively Elizabeth North standing in front of her.

 

“Well... I assume it didn’t go well.”

 

“You can say that, although I’ve got an epiphany.” Mellie turns her glass. “Do you want to join me?” she says offering the alcohol.

 

“I think it’s too early for that, don’t you think?”

 

“I am the God’damn President. I can drink whenever I want to.”

 

“Ok, Madam President. Easy. You are the President and it means you have a schedule to follow. So... are you done with the interviews?” Now Liz sits by her side.

 

“Hell no. Now I’m more in than ever! I wanna do all the interviews I can! These antiquated dickheads men can’t dictate what I can and cannot do!” she turns to look into Lizzie’s eyes “Book them all, Elizabeth! I wanna prove they’re all wrong!”

 

“Ok... you really shouldn’t have been drinking this early of the day.” Elizabeth says, pulling the glass of scotch away from Mellie’s hand.

 

“No, Lizzie... I mean it.” Her eyes are shining of inspiration “Let’s show them how wrong they are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz is supposed to spend the day with Teddy, so he goes his way to the White House, and he is ready to confront Mellie this time. Karen called him other night to discuss Mellie’s actions. She told her father about what she said to her mother, and what Mellie said to her in response.

 

He was suspecting Mellie was sleeping with Olivia and maybe that’s why she was acting like that, but these thoughts disappeared from his head after his talk with Olivia. So now he has no clue why Mel is doing this, she was never like that. And now she is putting Karen’s integrety in danger, for what? She is a Republican, for God’s Sake!

 

Mellie is at the Residence, settling things with Teddy, when Fitz arrives.

 

“He isn’t ready yet?” Fitz asks, making his presence being noted.

 

“Mhhm... not yet.” Mellie says, packing some clothes inside of a backpack.

 

“Good. Because I need to talk with you about them.”

 

“About who?” Mellie finally looks at him.

 

“About our children. About what you’re making them pass through.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Fitz?” she sighes.

 

“Karen called me yesterday.-“

 

“Oh, great!” she says sarcastically, sitting on the couch. “That is all I needeed” she sighes again, covering her face with her hands.

 

“Are you going to stop the interviews?” He sits by her side, landing his hand on her knee.

 

“Honestly, Fitz... this is not your problem.” She takes his hand off of her.

 

“Mellie... of course it is. It is my problem when you decided to involve our children like that.”

 

“Don’t start with this shit! It wasn’t on purpose. You know I didn’t mean it. Sally Langston made it, not me! Go complain with her.”

 

“No! Because now you can stop. Now you can stop and you can defend what the Leadership wants.”

 

“Wait a minute: Is it about Karen or is it about what the Leadership wants?” She raises an eyebrown.

 

“It is about both. Because we all want the same thing here. And I don’t know why you’re doing it. You’ve never was like that, Mel. Why defending the lgbt community is suddenly your first goal? Is it because of Liv? If it is, I can tell you she will get it. She knows it is above you.” Fitz talks in a condenscending way which makes Mellie more angry than before.  

 

“It is not because of her!” she yells, but then reminds herself that she can’t tell him the truth: she is doing what she is doing, mostly, because of herself. “I mean... it has to do with her, but it’s also bigger than that. It’s human rights issue. I can’t blind my eyes for this while I’m the President of the most powerful nation on earth!”

 

“I guess you can. You’ve spent your whole life not giving a shit for that, then why suddenly you are so concerned? It isn’t like you are winning support, you are losing it. Can’t you see?! You are not stupid, Mellie! I know you are not that reckless.”

 

“Well? Guess what? I don’t need your opinion. Not in this.”

 

“You are saying that to the man who was the President during two mandates!” he says proud of himself.

 

Mellie stands up, laughing. She fulls a glass of scotch and takes a sip, staring at Fitz with a burning look:

 

“Have you forgotten, honey? You only was president because we stole it for you. You didn’t deserve it. All you did was complain every fucking day about the job. You were a coward. But I’m not you. I won’t be quiet. I won’t aceept everything the Leadership says me to. I won’t be a smiling puppy. I am better than this. I am better than you. Don’t you remember my slogan? I am the better Grant!”

 

She says those words and they are interrupted by Teddy, who enters the room running to hug her dad.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Olivia enters the Oval Office in a hurry, looking for her girlfriend. Mel tried to reach her earlier, but she was too busy to answer, and she hates herself for that. When she saw the several calls of Mellie from her private number, Liv knew she was supposed to go at the White House.

 

 Mellie is seated on her chair, with the eyes focused on the window. The Madam President is kind of sad with everything that is going on these days, and mostly about her recent fight with Fitz – it is hard not feel so upset. She doesn’t see Liv coming in, so Olivia can surprise her putting her hands on Mel’s shoulder and kissing her neck.

 

“I should know you’d come when you didn’t return my calls.”

 

“Of course, I would. I know you are not feeling ok. I can’t let you down, not now.” She smiles and Mellie turns the chair to see her in the eyes.

 

“You never let me down, honey.” The Madam President holds her girlfriend’s hands.

 

“You know, what? I think I can cheer you up.” Olivia grins.

 

“Oh, yeah? What do you have in mind?” Mellie is smirking.

 

“I can’t tell you, babe. But I can show you.” Olivia walks toward Mellie and sits on her lap, putting her hands across Mel’s neck.

 

Liv kisses her girl slowly, biting her lips at the end when they both stop to regain breath. They look at each other for a few seconds, when this time Mellie pulls Olivia closer, and holds her waist. Mellie goes into a kiss while Liv adjust her legs, openning them across Mellie.

 

They are kissing faster now, feeling the warm taking their bodies. The desire growing inside of them. Olivia is climbing Mellie as she wants to lay her right there in that desk. How many presidents have already fucked in that desk? She is comitted to make Mellie the first Woman President to fuck there, at least. This ideia turns her on.

 

Mellie is pressing Liv’s ass as the woman streched out on top of her. They are still in that chair and Olivia is focused to unboatting Mel’s shirt while lick her neck. The Madam President can feel chills all over her body as more as her girlfriend touches her. They need each other, they breath each other, they live and long each other. They can’t be apart, and they know that very well.

 

Mel’s hands starts to run to the butt from Liv’s legs, passing by her thighs and lifting her skirt. The Madam President takes off her girlfriend’s shirt and then underwear, putting her fingers on her clit. She is wet and ready to go. Mellie starts to press Liv’s clit, softly at first, and as much as the woman is moaning, harder she gets. Olivia has already took off Mellie’s bra, and her mouth is on her breats, sucking that perfects boobs and scratching her naked back. They are dancing along their song: the moaning sounds extremely hot.

 

“Oh, fuck me, Ma’am” Olivia wants to play, and Mellie loves this game.

 

“Do you like it?” Mellie asks, putting one finger inside of her. She can feel Olivia’s breathing on her chest. Warm and exciting.

 

“Oh, yessss, Ma’am” Olivia says almost screaming when Mellie puts another finger and starts to dance inside of her.

 

Mel’s fingers going to one side to another, turning inside of her, making Olivia’s breath getting harder and harder. She is gasping and lays her head back, looking up, while Mellie is kissing her neck and leaving hickeys on her breast.

 

“Oh, Mellie!” Olivia bites her own lip, and scratches Mel’s back as harder as The Madam President is fingering her. She feels all her body shaking, her abdoming contracting, and she reaches Mellie’s mouth, kissing her and she pulls her hair with strengh. She finally comes, feeling this  wave of pleasure taking control of her, being soft on top of Mellie, while the Madam President is smiling proudly to her face. Admiring all the marks she left on Liv’s skin.

 

“This chair is really strong, isn’t it?” Mellie jokes while Olivia is reagaining her breath, still gasping.

 

“Well, now it’s the time to see if this desk is as well.”

 

Olivia smirks leading Mellie to the desk:

 

“You are going to be the very first female President to fuck right here.”

 

“Let’s make history, then, honey.”

 

Mellie throws everything that is on the table to the floor, not giving a shit about it. It doesn’t matter right now, they are very busy paying attention on each other.

 

Olivia is on top of Mellie – who is layed down on the desk, with openning legs – and she starts to kiss her girl once again. Not softly at all, this time. This time, they are wild. Olivia is hungry, she wants to taste one more time her Honey’s honey. Right now she is licking Mellie’s ears as more as the woman’s breathing gets harder. It doesn’t take that long to see Mel gasping as Olivia is kissing her neck, while press her breast and rubs her own clit of Mellie’s leg.

 

Olivia is going down and then backing up, down and up, down and up. This game is driving Mellie insane! Liv gets very closely to Mellie’s right ear and whisper “Madam President, it is my joy give you this pleasure.”

 

“Go, already!” Mellie demmands with kind of difficult, between her gasping.

 

“As your wish, Ma’am.” And finally Olivia is going down. For real this time.

 

Mellie is shaking, feeling Liv’s lips on her belly and down. The woman reaches Mel’s legs and support her arms right there, putting her face between them and finally kissing Mellie’s super wet clit.

 

When the Madam President feels her girlfriend’s tongue licking her, she closes her eyes and can feel her heart beating faster and faster. Olivia is sucking her and tasting her as it was the first time – but it isn’t. It has become her favorite thing ever. She loves taste her girl, kiss her clit, lick her in and out. They were meant for it.

 

Olivia is still licking her, but now she puts one finger inside of the Madam President – who shakes even more. Mellie is gasping and moaning so out loud. She has always been that noisy, and Olivia can tell it is what makes her love even more to screw Mellie so hard.

 

“Faster, Liv. Go deeper!” Mellie says pulling Liv’s hair.

 

Olivia could complain about it if she didn’t like it that much. But the true is that she loves when Mellie pulls her hair, the more pain she feels, the better. And now she is fingering and sucking the President as if their lives depended on it.

 

Mellie is beating her feet on the desk, as she can feel she is close to come. She is sweating and gasping, and moaning while Olivia is smiling. Her body shudders and she lets out a final moan, coming into Liv’s mouth and feeling the weakness taking control of her. All her body is numb and it was so good she can swear she could weep. Actually, when Olivia looks up, she sees the woman has wept a little.

 

“I bet it won’t be in the history’s books.” Olivia jokes, getting closer of Mel’s face, and kissing her forehead.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, now you are in a good mood?” Elizabeth asks when she sees the Madam President standing by the door of her Office.

 

Mellie smiles and enters Lizzie’s Office, blushing. Hell yes she is in a good mood. Thanks to Olivia. But this is something she won’t tell Elizabeth.

 

“So, I was wondering something...” Mel says, getting closer to Lizzie’s desk, landing a hand on the chair and the other one on her own waist. “I know what I have to do.”

 

“Really?” Elizabeth is intrigued – she raises an eyebrown.

 

“I want to go on a face to face with Sally. She wants to fight, then I’ll fight back. And I’ll fight even harder.”

 

Elizabeth is surprised. Actually she thought Mellie would change her mind. She saw Liv entering into Oval Office earlier, she thought that maybe Liv was there to bring some wisdom to her. But it seems wasn’t what really happened.

 

“Ok... you... you want me to book an exclusive with Sally Langston?” Liz knows it isn’t a good idea.

 

“Yes. And I want it to be here. At the White House. Into the Oval Office. I want to show them who they are messing with.”

 

“Well Mellie... You know I don’t agree one hundred per cent with this move, but... Fuck it. I’m your Chief of Staff and I’m with you in this. Let’s drag that bitch down!”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Reviews are important! 
> 
> If you wanna give me some ideas or whatever, my user on twitter is @softmellie 
> 
> See ya! xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Idk how many of you still with me in this but I really hope y'all like this chapter, I enjoyed so much writing this one! 
> 
> College is killing me, but I'll try to update faster ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good reading ♥

“Are you sure you wanna do it?” Elizabeth asks Mellie, who is preparing herself for the exclusive with Sally Langston.

 

“Yes, I am.” Mellie rolls her eyes while a girl which name she doesn’t know is trying to make up her eyelashes.

 

“Madam President-“ she is nervous “I need you to stay still.” She mutters.

 

“I won’t be a coward right now, Elizabeth. I have to do it. I have to face her.” Mellie keeps talking and moving, ignoring completely what the girl has just said.

 

“Ok, so... be ready.” Elizabeth sighes and sees Olivia entering the Oval Office. “Oh, great. Liv is here.”

 

“Liv?” Mellie’s voice gets exciting.

 

“Good night, Elizabeth. Madam President.” She nods while a smiling Mellie is staring at her.

 

“I am almost done, Madam.” The girl says passing a  nude lipstick on Mel’s lips. She holds a mirror so that way Mellie can see how she looks.

 

“Thank you, honey. You can go now.” She says and the girl leaves with her team, who was finishing Mel’s hair. “So, how do I look?” she asks Olivia.

 

“Wonderful. As always.” Liv says, ignoring the fact that Lizzie is right there with them.

 

“God, we have more important things to do here, Olivia.” Lizzie says rolling her eyes.

 

“You’re right. So, Mellie... are you ready? Sally are going to be here any minute by now.”

 

“Yes, I know. And yes, I’m ready. You both are training me for weeks, Liv! Have a little faith.” She stands up and walks toward the window.

 

Olivia follows her, she can notice her girlfriend is very tense and nervous, even though she wouldn’t admit it.  Liv gets closer of her, lays one hand on her shoulder and whispers:

 

“Listen, I know you are nervous with this interview, ok? I know you. But I do have faith in you. I trust you and I know you are gonna do great.” She makes a pause and Mellie looks down. “Hey, babe... look at me. You are going to end with her. You are Melody Margaret Grant, the fucking President of the United States.”

 

“You are right, Liv. I’m kind of nervous... I just... I don’t know.” She sighes.

 

“Do you remember what I told you in Concord? The night of your first debate for the gerenal election?”

 

Mellie looks to her girl, they are very close now. Her eyes are shining, and she is blushing. Olivia wants to kiss her so bad right now, but she can’t.

 

“I do.” The Madam President smiles.

 

“Good. Don’t ever forget about it.” Liv passes her hand gently on Mel’s arm, and goes back to talk with Elizabeth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It was a typical fall’s night. The leaves falling from the trees, the ground was wet and full of them. It was hard to walk in heels like that, but Mellie was used to it. It was their first presidential debate with the democrat candidate, she was way too nervous even though Olivia did a great job training her. Mellie was always great in debates, she was top of her class in College, she knew how to behave, but all that didn’t make any easier. She still had this lack of confidence on herself, mostly because she could swear America hated her. Personally hated her._

_They were prepping to get on stage now. Mellie could hear the crowd and she was getting more and more nervous – but she didn’t want to show it, otherwise she would be called  weak, which is something she definitely is not._

_Quinn, Marcus, Charlie and Huck were there too, among a lot of other people from the staff, but the only one who could see that Mellie wasn’t all cool as she was pretending to be, this someone was Olivia._

_“Hey, Mel. Is everything alright?” Olivia asked, worried, looking at Mellie._

_“Yes. Yes. Why wouldn’t I?” she let out a laugh._

_“No... I can tell you’re not alright.” Olivia stood up and walked toward the presidential candidate, while Quinn and the others from the staff was watching the scene._

_“I am, Olivia!” She turned her look away from her campaign manager._

_“Mellie...” Liv touched her arm, making her to pay attention. “I know you, Mellie. You can desguise it as more as you want, but I know you. And I know you’re nervous, and I know you’re afraid, but you don’t have to be. You’re terrific.” Liv was getting closer at her, she was now a inch away from Mel “You’re the smatest woman I’ve ever met.”she did a pause, following Mel’s eyes which were staring at her lips “And I believe in you. I really do. So, you don’t need to be nervous or whatever you’re feeling, you must swallow it up and go to that stage and be Mellie fucking Grant, the biggest bitch I know. And I mean that as a compliment.”_

_Mellie’s face was blushing and she just didn’t know what to say. Her nervosism about the debate kind of went away, but she was felling a little weird about Liv standing so close to her. She could fell a warmness growing in her stomach, but she didn’t move at all._

_Olivia was the only one who noticed she wasn’t okay even when she said that she was. Not even Fitz was capable of it. She had ever been great at covering her feelings, so imagine her surprise when Olivia Pope read her feeling behind this mask. She was shocked. And a little glad that someone could finally know her so well to notice it. But at the same time she was surprised, she realized she could never lie to Liv anymore, the woman will ever know whether she is lying or telling the truth._

_“Olivia... I-I-“ Mellie was shook and Liv put a hand in her shoulder, what did her body shake._

_“You don’t have to say anything. Just enter this stage and promise me that you’re gonna kill it!”_

_Mellie smiled and realized everyone staring at her. She stepped back, awkardly, and then, with some hesitation, she hugged Olivia and went to the stage when they called her name. Nobody could tell she wasn’t ready nor nervous. She was smiling and walking toward her podium as she was made for it. Nobody could tell she had doubts about herself... nobody but Liv. However, Olivia believed in her, and she knew she would win the debate, she would win the election, and she would be a great Preisident._

_*****_

_Later that night, they were going to their hotel and Marcus, Huck, Charlie and Quinn were already inside when Mellie and Liv got out of their van. It was cold, but the night was beautiful and the sky was full of stars. Mellie was standing in front of the hotel while Liv picked up some papers in the car, that moment was when the presidential candidate noticed the public square in front of the hotel they were hosted in._

_Mellie didn’t think twice and ran away for there, taking her heels off and stepping on that wet grass. Olivia saw her running as a lighting and yelled her name, without understanding what she was doing and why she was doing whatever she was doing._

_“Mellie? Where are you going?” Liv asked closing the car’s door._

_“Come here, Olivia! Be bold, for once!” Mellie screamed back, smiling._

_Olivia was reluctant and stayed right there staring at Mellie sinking her feet in the mud. Liv didn’t know why, but suddenly she was taken by a desire of doing the same. “Fuck it” she thought. And there she was, taking her heels off and running toward Mellie Grant._

_“There she is!” Mellie said loud when Liv reached her. And when the other woman smiled feeling her feet on the grass, she started running again._

_“Mellie... what are you doing?” Liv asked again, openning her arms._

_“I don’t know, Liv! I’m just happy  and this feels good!” she finally stopped running and sat on one park bench._

_“Do you know when was the last time I came in a public square? Just for fun, I mean. Just for eat some ice cream and sit on the ground?”_

_Liv sat at her side, and now she was staring at Mellie’s big blue eyes. She wanted to hear that story._

_“The last time I did it, Jerry was about three years old. Fitz and I enjoyed that kind of stuff before, you know? We were a happy family once.”_

_She sighed and looked up to the sky._

_“Liv... do you believe in heaven?” she asked after a pause._

_Olivia wasn’t expecting that. She had never imagined that someday she would be sitting in a park bench with Mellie Grant, admiring the stars and talking about their beliefs. But she was glad they were having that moment. She was glad of spending more time with this woman that she learned to care and love._

_“Actually... I don’t.” Liv said still staring Mellie’s eyes, who was reflecting the sky._

_“I’m not sure if I do, you know? I mean... I hope it exists. I hope that someday I can see my son again. I hope they are up in the sky and I hope he is watching me right now. But if heaven exists, then God exists. And if God exists then why he took Jerry from me? Why he made me suffer all the shit I’ve been through?” now she looked down, reaching Liv’s face._

_“I am sure  Jerry would be so proud of you, Mellie.” That was the only thing Olivia could tell her that moment._

_“I hope so.” She interwined her hand into Liv’s._

_“I am proud of you, Mellie.” Olivia said, so close she could see all the pores in Mel’s skin._

_“You don’t have to do it, Liv.” Mellie was looking down now._

_“Do what?”_

_“This.”_

_Mellie was burrying her toes in the dirt, when Liv touched her chin, making her looks up._

_“I mean it, Mel. I’m proud of you. And I believe in you. For real.” She did a pause, Mellie’s eyes were shining, and she was starting to blush. “I know you’re gonna do a great president. I know you inside. You’re good, better than most, and you have to trust in yourself the way I trust in  you. You’re incredible, Mel. And you can do incredible things. I’ve got faith in you, you have to get a little faith in yourself.”_

_They were very close to each other, and that cold night happened to be not that cold. Suddenly Mellie felt her chest beating harder, and being there with Liv, felt the most right thing in the world. She knew that with Liv she could be unstoppable, they could be unstoppable together. And knowing Olivia Pope believes in her and has faith on her, she couldn’t be more grateful for._

_They stayed in silence for a few seconds, until Mellie finally said: “Thank you, Liv. For everything.”_

_Their hands were still interwined, and Liv put her head onto Mellie’s shoulder. And that’s how they spent that night in New Hampshire: Admiring the stars and wishing for that moment to last forever._

* * *

 

 

Sally enters the Oval Office with her staff. Everyone greets Mellie and Sally shakes hand with her, turning to judge the new decoration of the room, while Mel rolls her eyes and reaches Liv’s hand – who tries to calm her girl down without saying any word.  

 

“So, we’re gonna be live in fifteen minutes. Are you ready, Madam President?” Sally’s voice tone is provocative.

 

“Of course I’m ready, Sally.” The Madam President says her name with despise.

 

“I must to say I’m surprised to see Olivia Pope here. I mean, she’s no longer your Chieff of Staff. Is it common for you to receive your husband’s mistress here?” Mellie feels her blood burning with this question of Sally.

 

“Ex husband.” She mutters. “And she is very welcome here. She is my friend. A very good one.”

 

“I see...”  she lifts an eyebrown like she is plotting something.

 

The woman sits in the chair she is supposed to be during the exclusive, and Mellie walks toward Liz North. The interview haven’t started yet and Mellie is already done with Sally. She hates her so much. She has always hated her. Since she was Fitz’s VP, Mellie has always thought she was a bitch. And now, more than ever, she would love to slap her face.

 

*****

 

The interview is about to start and Mellie looks around the Oval Office full of people, looking for Liv’s eyes,  and there she is: Olivia, side by side with Liz. They don’t need to talk to each other for understand each other, they are used to talk with their eyes, and that’s what they do. Liv calms her without saying any word, and Mellie feels ready to do it. She wants to end with this once for all.

 

“Good night, my fellow Americans! Tonight our Liberty Report is happening right here straight off the Oval Office. We have the honorable presence of the Madam President Mellie Grant who agreed to join us in an exclusive to talk about the controversial gun control Bill and her last statements.” Sally says to the camera, and then turns to look at Mellie. “Good night, Madam President. It’s a pleasure to be here with you tonight.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Sally.” She says smiling.

 

“So, first of all, Madam, you’ve said that you fully protect the Second Emmenda and that you are against this Bill, right?”

 

“That is correct, Sally.” Mellie says without exitate.

 

“But you understand you’re giving all the reasons for that Bill to pass in the House?”

 

“Excuse me, Sally? Am I?” Mellie prefers pretend she isn’t getting Sally’s point here.

 

“Well, you’ve said you want America to be a safety place to your children do” She does a pause “whatever they want to with their bodies. I mean, you’re building what happened in Los Angeles as some kind of crime, when we all know what really happened there was the God’s will. And now the progressists are using your discourse as a excuse to encourage this Bill and end with our right.”

 

“Sally, I guess you’re misunterstanding the topics here. What happened in Los Angeles really was a attempt. A crime motivated by hate. And we cannot say it was God’s will because God, above everyone, preaches love. I, as a President,  need to make sure our country can be as safer as possible, for everyone! Every north-american. I can’t blind my eyes for what happened, I must do something about it. But this doesn’t change the fact I’m still against this Bill. As I said in my last interview:  respect should come in first place. We have to guarantee our right of the second emmenda, sure. But it is for our own safety and sport. We can’t let one sick homphobic to end with this. We can use our guns but we can’t go out and shoot and kill people just because they don’t think the way we do.”

 

“Alright then, Madam President. It is good to know after all that my republican canditate is still protecting our Second Emmenda, even though you are done protecting family’s values.” Sally says with a ironic smile.

 

“It depends what kind of values do you expect me to protect.” Mellie is kind of pissed, and she can see Liz North making a disappointed face across the Oval Office by listening to her.

 

“So, are you admitting you are done with our sacred family’s values?”

 

Mellie exitates a little and stares at Liv, who is nodding her head in denial.

 

“No, Sally. I protect the concept of family, yes.” She tries to improve her discourse.

 

“Well, Mellie. With all the respect, it doesn’t seem like it. You are a divorced woman now, who would be okay if your daughter starts to do some sinful acts with someone of the same gender. And I can’t forget to mention the fact that you are “a good friend” with your husband’s mistress!”

 

“First of all, ex husband!” Mellie tries to correct.

 

“You are married for your whole life in the eyes of God.” Sally rebate and Mellie prefers to ignore.

 

“Second, my daughter is not a lesbian if that’s what you are hinting. But even if she was, I wouldn’t mind. Because it doesn’t define someone. If someone likes women or men, doesn’t matter. But she doesn’t, so you can stop mentioning her here, Sally.”

 

“Ok, Madam President. But you support the lgbt community even knowing how wrong it is.”

 

“Wrong said by who? You?”

 

The tension has been installed into the Oval Office. They are supposed to go to the break, but the audience is more high than ever, the director of the show doesn’t want to stop. The staff of both sides are feeling the tension and Olivia and Elizabeth both know Mellie is going too far. She wasn’t supposed to argue with Sally in national television, but there’s not they can do to avoid this right now.

 

“It is on the Holy Bible, Madam President.”

 

“Well, there is also a quote telling people to not eat pork, but we sure eat them, right?” Mellie lets out a little laugh and cross her legs, being nervous all over again. She has to focus, but Sally Langston really drives her mad.

 

“Are you a christian, Madam President?” After that question, the silence fills the room.

 

Olivia is watching everything fearing what’s next and remembering about what Mellie told her that night in Concord.

 

“Of course I am!”

 

“I’m sorry, Madam President, but I had to ask. Same way I have to ask this: are you still a republican? Because when I voted for you I didn’t know I was voting for this homo agenda. It seems like you are failing with our country the same way you’ve failed with your marriage, and your family. And now, supporting all this non-sense about the lgbt community. It makes me wonder, are you still here for your electors?”

 

“I am here for the entire country, Sally. No matter if they voted for me or not. I have to be the better for this Great Nation.”

 

“And do you truly believe you are being the better for this nation by supporting this gay privilegies?”

 

“It is not a privilege, Sally, It is our rights!”

 

“Excuse me, Madam President... ‘our rights’?”

 

Suddenly Mellie realizes what she just said. She knows she is blushing right now, half of it because she is embarassed, and half of it because she is angry. Sally attacked her in her nerves! How is she supposed to get away with it? She is ruined. Everything is gonna ruin right now. And there’s nothing she can do to make it right.

 

“What? I didn’t... I-“

 

Sally is looking at Mellie with the proudest frown on while Mel is mumbling awkwardly.

 

“I guess we should take a break.” Olivia whispers for the director.

 

“Hell no, look at the audience. Look at the Madam President. This is going to go viral!”

 

“I think you didn’t understand me. I didn’t ask.” Liv is even more angry than her girlfriend right now. “Take a break! Now!”

 

They stopped broadcasting and Liz North kicked everyone out of the Oval Office. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Let me know what you think ;) 
> 
> xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!! 
> 
> First of all, I'm so so soooo sorry for this late. I was busy with my college exams, but now I'm on vacation and I can finally update (and finish) this story.   
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter because I tried my best.  
> I guess it will has only two more chapters, and I promise I'll update faster ;) don't worry, I won't abandon this story and all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- The part in Italic is a flashback;
> 
> Good reading ♥

“Mellie, what the fuck just happened here?” Elizabeth North yells at Mellie as soon as just the three of them are into the Oval Office.

 

Mellie is in shock. She is looking to nowhere since they stop broadcasting and Lizzie kicked everyone out. Her eyes are glazed and she doesn’t seem like she is listening to nothing at all.  

 

“Elizabeth... why don’t you give her some time alone, ok?” Liv says, calmly, walking toward Mellie.

 

“By alone you mean with you?!” Elizabeth takes a deep sigh and takes her hands to her face and then passing her fingers through her own hair. “I won’t let you be alone with her, Olivia! Not after what have just happened! Do you think I don’t know?”

 

Liv freezes and she turns to look at Mellie who’s still with that petrified look.

 

“What do you mean?” Liv crosses her arms.

 

“You both cannot cover your relationship as good as you believe, Olivia. And now since Mellie got out of the closet in national television, well... I know that I’m right. You are together and none of us are going to leave this room without a solution!”

 

Olivia opens her mouth ready to argue with Liz, but she realizes there’s nothing she can do to deny it right now. It’s over, she’s right. And there’s no reason for them to argue right now, so... Liv closes her mouth. They are in the same team, and now they need to focus on Mellie.

 

“If I already know about this, how many time do you think it will cost to everyone else find out?!” Lizzie has a good point.

 

Mellie starts to mumble again, and Liv gets on her knees and stands in front of her, trying to understand what she’s speaking while Elizabeth is pissed off.

 

“Mellie... we’re going to get through it, ok? We’re going to get through it together.”

 

“It’s all ruined. It’s all ruined.” Mellie whispers.

 

“No, it’s not. I’m gonna fix it as I always do, ok? I’m gonna fix it, I promise.”

 

“You shouldn’t promise something you don’t know if you will do for sure.” Elizabeth says, serving herself some scotch.

 

Their celphones starts to ring: Lizzie’s celphone and Liv’s celphone. All in the same time. They know everything is fucked up by now. Liz doesn’t pick up hers, and Olivia sighes when she reads Fitz’s name on screen.

 

“It’s Fitz.” Liv sighes and press the green button.

 

“What the fuck, Olivia?!” He’s yelling.

 

“Calm down, Fitz! Don’t yell at me!”

 

“Put Mellie on, right now! I’m calling her but her phone is off! I want to speak with her!”

 

“It’s not a good time for this, Fitz.” Olivia says with a throbbing voice.

 

“And when do you think it’s gonna be the right time? You’re a liar, you both are liars! How could you lie to my face and tell me Mellie wasn’t the woman you are in love with? How could she spent all those years lying to me constantly? We were married, and she never- she...”  

 

Mellie suddenly appears to get out of the – whatever trance she was, and  starts to pay attention on what’s happening around her. She stares at Liv, who is rolling her eyes, and Lizzie who is drinking as it was St Patrick’s Day.

 

“Is it Fitz?” she asks Olivia, who nods.

 

“Let me talk with him.” Mellie is decided now.

 

Olivia hands the celphone to her, and she can listen to Fitz complaining a little while before starts talking:

 

“Listen, Fitz: This is me. I know you have a lot of questions right now but I can’t answer them, and I’m not asking for you to not be mad at me, I’m just asking for you to, right now, give me some space. I need to know what I’m going to do and I really need your support here, for once. I’ve spent more than twenty years of my life supporting you and prepping you, and cheering you and all I’m asking in return is you to shut up and don’t talk to the press and let Olivia and I handle it, ok? And please, do not ask me questions that I don’t even know how to answer.”  she hangs up the phone right before he could even reply.

 

“Ok, now what?” She asks Liv and Elizabeth, who are now sitting on the couch.

 

“Now you deny. You have to deny everything and we have to plan something really great to everyone believe in us.” Lizzie says, swolling her scotch.

 

“I can’t do that, can I?” she looks at Olivia, who is quiet and worried.

 

“I guess it is our better option. But we have to do it right.”

 

“Oh, great!” Mellie says sarcastically and it seems she is back to her ‘normal’. “And what about Fitz? He would never believe in any shit we say right now. What about Sally? Do you really think she will forget it when we tell her our fake story? It’s over! I’m over! And now the most honest thing to do is finally admit it.”

 

Mellie walks toward Olivia and puts a hand on her shoulder:

 

“I want to tell everyone, Liv! I’m tired of hiding it, and you know it! Nobody will buy our fake story, what they will buy is the truth. And I’m willing to get it to them.”

 

“This is not a good idea, Mellie. Are you even listening to yourself?” Elizabeth says while fill her glass of more scotch.

 

“You told us that you were already suspecting of us, Lizzie. Do you really think America would not do the same now that I did what I did?”

 

“Ok, so... what’s the big plan here? Tell everyone that their President is a lesbian? Fight for lgbt rights and give speeches at universities? Do you think you are going to be an admiration by the young people and yay you?! No, Mellie. That’s not what’s going to happen. You’re a repuplican, for God’s sake! The party will abandon you, your electors will do marches to drag you down and yes, maybe you turn into a symbol, but it won’t make things easier. You won’t get re-elected, all your plans will never pass the House because your own Party will stab you and you’ll be all alone. None accomplishment. Well, at least you were the very first woman to be President of this great Nation, but you’ll do nothing but get out of the closet!”

 

The silence takes control of the room and nobody says a word, because they know Liz is telling the truth. She finishes drinking her scotch and walks toward the door, turning back to look at Mellie and Olivia.

 

“I’ll let you both lovers discuss it alone right now.” She says the word “lovers” very sarcastically. “Let me know what you decide to do.”   

 

And Elizabeth slams the door, letting the Madam President alone with Olivia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Mellie says staring at Liv.

 

“Mel... we need to.” Liv says calmly, but thoughly.

 

“No, Olivia!” Mellie run away from Liv’s hand – who tried to reaches her girlfriend’s, unsuccessfully.   

 

“You don’t understand... I have to get some time alone. Far away from all this mess. I need to hug Teddy in my arms and I need to...” her face changes, like she is remembering of something. “Oh my God! I have to talk with Karen!”

 

“Yes... you need to, for sure. But, babe... before you call her, we need to know exactly what you’re gonna tell her.”

 

“What I’m gonna tell her?” The Madam President imitates her girlfriend’s voice. “No, Olivia. She’s my daughter and I’ve spent so much time of my life lying to her. I can’t do it anymore. I need to tell her the truth. We need to talk. You know how our last talk affected me, I need to explain myself before she starts reading what the media is going to tell, and we know they’re going to do it. And I’m gonna be the villain here.” She sighes “Once again.”  

 

Olivia tries to protest, but she knows how Mellie is headstrong. She has made her mind, and she is not going to go back with this. There’s nothing she can say to make her change her mind, so she just hugs her girlfriend very tight – and she can feel her heartbeat beating faster than ever, she knows how Mellie is actually afraid of all of this shit, but she also knows how brave she is to move foward. And she respects her girlfriend whatever she decides to do.

 

“I have to do it alone. I’m gonna call her.” Mellie whispers.

 

“Ok, babe. Whatever you need, I’m gonna wait outside.” Olivia says and then leaves the Oval Office.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“You really need to relax, you know?”_

_Olivia said to Mellie, who was focused on the paper work._

_“Excuse me?” Mellie looked up “Are you really telling me this? You? Olivia Pope?” she smiled “That’s new.”_

_“Shut up!” they both started to laugh._

_It was late in the night, and they were in Olivia’s hotel room. They had an event  in Los Angeles and they would have a few days off until the next campaign day. They were both exhausted, but mostly Mellie, who was extremely stressed out._

_“But seriously, I mean it. You’re super tired and you are no superhero, Mel. You must enjoy these days off before you go nuts!”_

_“Ok, well... then, what do you suggest?”_

_Liv approached Mel, smirking. “I’ve heard you’ve got a  house in Santa Barbara.”_

_“Olivia... are you sure you want to take a break and run to the beach?” she’s skeptical._

_“It sounds even better now that you said it out loud.” They laughed together._

_“Ok, I mean, that’s great!”_

 

_“Really? Are you in?”_

_“Yes! Let’s do it!” Mellie got really excited about the idea._

* * *

 

 

_“I just don’t get why we had to woken up so early.” Mellie started to complain as soon as she got into the car._

_“Stop bitching around, Mel.” Liv sighed._

_“What did you say?” her eyes were on fire!_

_“Give me a break.” Olivia looked at her, grinning,  and Mellie just couldn’t be angry with her in that moment._

_“As more as I want to be angry with you... I just can’t”_

_“Well... best friends are like that.” Liv blinked, and started the car._

_“Yeah... ‘best friends’.” Mellie sighed and turned the radio on._

* * *

 

 

Mellie is apprehensive and her hands are shaking. She’s holding her celphone thinking about everything she is supposed to tell her daughter, and how she must do it. She’s done hinding, she can’t take it anymore, but she’s afraid as hell due her last chat with Karen. She knows Karen is not a mean girl, she just lives in a society who is that fucked up. The same society who made Mellie deny who she really is for her whole life, is the same society who made her daughter think the way she thinks. And it’s killing Mellie, but she has to do it right now, she needs to face her consequences.  

 

“Karen?” she’s speaking with a throbbing voice.

 

“Mom? What the fuck?” The Madam President can notice that her daughter has been crying.

 

“Karen, I’m so sorry.” Mellie can’t help the tears that starts to run down her face.

 

“Mother?” Karen notices her mom is actually crying. “Is it true, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, darling.”

 

They both stays in silence and all that Mellie can hear is her daughter’s breathing.

 

“So, I guess being a president isn’t the only thing you and dad have in common, then.” Karen starts to laugh – an awkward laughter.

 

Madam President wipes her teardrops and gets confused about what her daughter is talking about “What?”

 

“C’mon. It’s obvious that you’re with Liv. I wonder what she has to both of you have fallen in love with her.”

 

“Karen, I- we-“ Mellie mutters and tries to think in something to say, but she really can’t. She’s surprised her daughter figured it out so quickly, and this might confirm what Elizabeth has said: America will find out about it very soon.

 

“You don’t need to hide anymore, mom. It’s okay. I mean, no it’s not. Actually...” she sighes “I think I’ll have to learn how to deal with it. I was a bitch the other day, but... I love you, mom. I was afraid about the others would think and I know that I told you pretty awful stuff and I recognize that now. You must’ve felt pretty terrible about that. I’m sorry... I just, God!” she takes a deep breath “I would never imagine it. I mean.... wow.”  

 

“That’s ok, honey. It really is.”

 

“No, that’s not! My God, now I get it. Now I get it what those interviews were about, and I had no right to complain but I did it anyway. I’ve told you all that stuff and I’m... damn, I’m so, so, sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or- shit. It’s not how I really think, ok? I was wrong and I fucked it up, but I’m here now. I’m with you, mom. I love you. I really do. I’m-“ now it’s Karen who’s crying.

 

“I love you too, sweetie. More than anything. More than you’ll ever know. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“Yes, I do.” She stayed in silence for awhile before start talking again “whatever you need me, I’m here, ok? I mean it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_They were walking down the beach, feeling the sand in their feet, the wind in their faces and the sea air in their hair. It was a sunny day, and the seagulls were flying in the sky and landing near them. They really needed that time to relax, and it was a great idea spend this day at the beach. Mellie loves Santa Barbara and it feels good be back, especially with Olivia by her side._

_Mel seated on the sand, close to the sea, the way her feet could feel the water once in awhile when the waves were longer. Liv settled herself at her side, closing her eyes and feeling the sun in her skin._

_“I’m happy we’re here.” Mellie whispered._

_“Me too.” Liv searched for her best friend’s hand and held it, intertwining their fingers._

_They stayed in silence for a moment, admiring the blue ocean in front of them. Liv was very concentrated, daydreaming in her thoughts while Mellie couldn’t help but stare at her. Liv didn’t feel being observed, but Mellie was observing her indeed._

_Her flawless face._

_Her lips._

_The way she crossed her legs._

_The way her finger was affectionately running in Mel’s wrist._

_God, she was perfect. And Mellie couldn’t hide her feelings anymore. At least, to herself._

_But the magic of the moment was broken when Liv did notice that she was being observed. And she looked to Mellie, grinning, and asked “What are you thinking about?”_

_“Nothing” she replied slowly._

_“Ok... you can’t fool me, Melody Margaret Grant. What are you thinking about?”_

_Mellie couldn’t say she was thinking about how perfect Liv was. She couldn’t say she was thinking about kissing her right there in that beach. She couldn’t. So she preferred to talk about something else, that, in fact, was in her mind all the time those days:_

_“How do you think it would be like when everyone finds out about me?” she asked, seriously._

_“What about you?” Liv adjusted herself on the sand, the way she could be seated in front of Mel, paying attention in her._

_“You know... That I’ve been with girls... That I might like women.”_

_Olivia held both hands of her friend and looked right in her blue eyes._

_“No one will ever know if you doesn’t talk about it. Your secret is kept with me.”_

_“But what if, Liv?” Thinking about it made her as blue as her eyes, as the sea, and as that sky._

_“Well... you’ll be strong, as you always are. And I’ll be by you side, and I’ll support you in any decision you’ll make.”_

_“What should I do if it comes true?”_

_“You’ll know. You are the smartest woman I know, Mel. And I can guarantee you, it won’t be your ending, it will be your beginning.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Liv goes to find Mellie after an hour and finds the Madam President in the balcony, drinking her hooch and staring at the view “How it was with Karen?” she asks.

 

“I think it was okay. I mean, it was better than I expected.”

 

Olivia walks toward her girlfriend and rest her hand in her shoulder.

 

“She knows about us, Liv. I didn’t tell her, she just figured it out.” She pauses “And it made me wonder... Lizzie is right. Everyone will put it together and find out about us. We’re too predictable.”

 

“She knows the truth?” Olivia is shook “How did she deal with that?”

 

“She told me she will have to learn how to deal with all of this. But she’s by our side, Liv. She apologized, and she told me she loves me. It’s all that matters.” She takes a sip of the hooch and then Liv takes her glass and takes a sip as well.

 

“Good... I’m happy for you.” She mutters.

 

The Madam President looks to the view again, and Olivia keep staring at her. She can feel that her girlfriend is sad and confused with all of this. She doesn’t know what to do and, to be honest, neither Olivia. How can they get away from all this mess? Maybe there’s no escape, maybe the only way to get through it, is facing it.

 

“Babe...” Liv whispers, touching Mel’s chin. “Remember what I told you that day in Santa Barbara?”

 

Mellie’s eyes starts to shine as she remembers that day “Yeah...” she outlines a little smile.

 

“I meant it.” Liv approaches Mellie, getting closer of her. “I meant it.”

 

Olivia kisses Mellie, who is a little ashamed since they never were actually together outside Liv’s place or the Oval Office, behind close doors.

 

“Liv...” Mellie whispers after the quick and soft kiss.

 

“Are you afraid of what your secret agents are gonna think? As they already don’t know about us since they carry you to my apartment every night?” she grins. ‘It’s ok, babe.”

 

And Olivia pushes the Madam President closer to her, and they kiss as they lives depended on it. Mellie finds comfort in Liv’s arms. She finds comfort in Liv’s lips. She finds comfort in Olivia Pope. And kissing her right now in the Truman Balcony, it feels like a sign. A sign of what she must do – and whether she follows her instinct or not – she knows she’ll have Liv to comfort her, to be by her side. And it is all that matters. She doesn’t care anything else but Olivia Pope and her family. And they are family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, what do you decided?” Elizabeth stands up as soon as Mellie enters the chieff of staff’s office.

 

“Book the Press Briefing Room. I’m going to do a statement. Call the press, tell them it is going to be live, no questions. Just me. In two hours.”

 

“What are you going to say?!” Elizabeth is pretty nervous.

 

“You’ll hear it when I say it.” The Madam President just drop the message and leaves the room, smiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Olivia and Mellie are inside the Residence, they were playing with Teddy a little bit – the child has no idea of what’s going on in his mother’s life – but now she has put the boy to sleep, and they are waiting until the time of Mel’s statement.

 

Liv doesn’t know what Mellie is going to say, but she supports her girlfriend no matter what she chooses to do. It’s not time for her to be “judgy” and since Mellie didn’t ask her for help, she stayed out of it.

 

They are cuddling when Liv’s celphone starts to ring. It’s Abby. Olivia looks up to Mellie, she doesn’t say anything, but the Madam President interprets that as if it was a ask of permission. She just nods her head in affirmation and Liv goes ahead and answer the call.

 

“Hello?” Liv says, while Mellie is running her fingers in Liv’s hair.

 

“Liv... I guess the White House is crazy right now.”

 

“Unfortunately you’re right.”

 

“Damn... I mean, is Mellie really going to do an announcement?” Abby is super curious.

 

“Yeah... in about an hour.”

 

“I’m wondering what she’s going to say.” Abby is clearly trying to pull something out of Liv.

 

“The truth is that I’m wondering either.” Mellie lets out a small laughter.

 

“Wait...don’t you know?” She seems surprised.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Mhhm... Fitz just called me. He told me to ask you what Mellie is going to talk since you’re so close. Between me and you, he wasn’t in his best mood.”

 

“You tell Fitz to screw himself.”

 

Liv looked up to Mellie, grinning, and the Madam President kissed her forehead, laughing.

 

“What?” Abby is confused.

 

“You can tell him to screw himself, Abby. And next time he’ll want to know, he should stop being a coward and call. Not ask you to do the job for him.”

 

“Okay, God. Chill. I’m not calling just because he asked me to, I’m calling because I’m worried, Liv.”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

“So, is it true?” Abby asks one more time, not loosing her hope of an answer.

 

“You’ll find out by the time of the statement.” Liv hangs up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The time of the statement has arrived, the Briefing Room is full, the reporters are crazy and everyone is speculating what she’s going to say. Quinn and Marcus are there too, talking to Olivia and telling her about what the people are thinking about all this crazyness.

 

“There’s people betting whether she’s gay or not, Liv.” Quinn says, shocked.

 

“Whatever she announces now, it won’t be good for the Party.” Marcus says hopeless.

 

“Fuck the Party. I do care about her.” Liv can’t remember the last time she was that nervous, maybe at the election night. 

 

“The internet is going crazy. The world has stopped to watch this moment.” Quinn is excited.

 

“I know.” Liv says, apprehensively.

 

“Everyone, litteraly, everyone, is gonna watch her right now.”

 

“I know.” Liv says one more time. And then, she sees Mellie entering the briefing room. Her eyes are shining, and she can feel butterflies in her stomach when the Madam President approaches her.

 

“Wish me good luck.” Mellie whispers to her girlfriend.

 

“Good luck, babe.” Liv whispers right back. And Mellie walks toward the podium.

 

“Goodnight, everyone.” She starts talking, staring to all those flashes at her, and all those faces looking at her with excitement. “First of all I want you to know it is not easy to come here tonight in front of all of you and make this statement. I’ve put a lot of thought of it before I came here. Before I decided it was the right thing to do. There’s only one person who knows what I’m going to say right now, and this person is my daughter, Karen. I know it is not easy for her, but since she could understand, I hope you will also do. I want you to listen to me carefully, and I will not answer any question. I know what America wants to hear: the truth. You’ve been asking yourselves about who I am. You’ve been questionating myself as your President and as a republican. You’ve been questionating about my personal life, my personal interests and – the most important – about my love interests. I believe it is not of your business, actually, but I know that I, as a public figure, have to explain myself about some rumors that you have been spreading. And to be honest, I’m glad you are spreading them, because it means it’s finally the time for me speak up for the truth.”

 

“Oh no.” Liv mutters.

 

“Hell no!” Lizzie exclaims behind Olivia.

 

“And the truth is...” Mellie keep going with her statement “The truth is that I’m tired of hiding who I really am. I’m done with the lies. And I’ve spent my whole life lying. Lying to myself and everyone around me. I can’t do this anymore. And I will take this opportunity to fight for those who are not as privileged as I am. Yes. I am a lesbian. I’m gay. And I’ve spent my whole life denying it, but I can’t deny it anymore. A woman once told me that this moment, wouldn’t be my ending, it would be my beginning.”

 

The reporters are crazy, the flashes are getting brighter and everyone in the room is whispering. Olivia feels like she is going to faint, she can feel her legs getting soft, and all the sound of the briefing room gets muffled. She is collapsing, but she is awake from her trance with Quinn smiling and pushing her to the stage.

 

“And that woman is the most beautiful, smart and caring woman I’ve ever know.”

 

What the fuck is going on? All that she can see is Mellie’s arm pulling her closer. She can barely see anything right now. But in a few seconds, the sound gets normal, and she looks to Mellie when she says: “And I am in love with her. I am in love with Olivia Pope.”

 

_I am in love with Olivia Pope_

_I am in love with Olivia Pope_

_I am in love with Olivia Pope_

_I am in love with Olivia Pope_

Is that actually happening?

 

“Liv?”

 

Mellie asks, looking inside of her eyes.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Everything is a blur, and Olivia falls down. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOO, DID YOU LIKE IT???? please, reviews are important! 
> 
> See you soon, xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, EVERYBODY! 
> 
> OK, first things first, I have to tell you guys my sad story: I spent two weeks writing this chapter but my laptop won't turn on sooooooo I lost it all. It was going to be the final chapter, but I had to re-write it all using a borrowed laptop so I decided to post it in two parts. It means this is not the final chapter, I'll write one more + epilogue. 
> 
> This story is getting closer to the end, and you have no idea how I appreciate everyone who's still with me on this. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things that you should know before start reading:
> 
> -English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;   
> \- I'm not North American so idk how some aspects of their politcs actually happen, but I do my best by researching about it. If there's some mistake, keep that in mind.

Olivia was with her eyes closed, but she could hear some voices speaking something she couldn’t understand. The voices were muffled and she was trying to pay attention, but her head was hurting as someone had broken a vase on her. Slowly, she was trying to open her eyes, despite her headache. Her eyes were starting to open when she could recognize one voice “Oh my God, Olivia! Are you listening to me?” it was Mellie Grant.

 

Mellie proposed Liv while she was doing an announcement for the entire world. Liv collapsed, hitting her head on a step of the podium, and the Madam President was on her knees trying to wake her girl up – with no success. Elizabeth North stepped in and stopped broadcasting while all those flashes were focused on their faces and all those jornalists were shocked and making thousand questions. The Secret Service Agents carried Liv and Mellie out of the stage and Olivia was waking up and blacking out several times, that was when they decided to bring her to the George Washington University Hospital.

 

Olivia opens her eyes totally, yet she was feeling a little fuzzy. “Oh, Liv! Finally you woke up! I was so worried! I’m – Doctor! She’s awake! – I’m, oh my God!” Mellie is agitated, and Olivia can see how the Madam President is, actually, a whirlwind of feelings.

 

“How you feeling? Can you see me? Can you hear me? Are you feeling any pain?” Mellie asked Liv the moment the doctor was entering the room.

 

“Calm down, Madam President. I’m sure Miss Pope should rest before answering these questionaire from her fiancée.” The doctor chuckles.

 

“ _What?_ ” That’s all Olivia can think by listening to that. What does it mean? Her head hurts so much and she has no ideia about what they are talking about. The doctor checks her pressure and hands her a cup of water. Her mouth is dry as a desert, and she drinks all the water in it before finally speak up her thoughts:

 

“What happened?” She asks looking to both of them.

 

“Don’t you remember?” Mellie’s eyes suddenly goes from a livid blue to a shineless look. Olivia nods in negative response and the doctor walks toward the door, leaving the two of them alone after take notes in Liv’s chart.

 

Olivia notices Mellie is scratching her own hands – thing she does when she’s nervous – and by the frown on her face, Liv can tell her girlfriend is nervous indeed. “No...” Olivia answers with a hoarse voice.

 

The Madam President holds Liv’s hand, and her fingers is caressing Olivia’s hands gently. Mellie is looking down when, all of sudden, Olivia starts to remember something. But her memories are a blur... yet she can hear Mellie in her mind saaying something. But, is this actually happened? It can’t be, right? Mellie couldn’t do that, especially inside the Briefing Room, in front of all those jornalists while broadcasting to the whole planet. Right?

 

“Wait...” Olivia clears her throat “I do remember something, but...” she pauses, trying to read Mellie’s face “But I don’t know if it actually happened or if it was a dream or my mind playing with me.”

 

“What do you remember?” Mellie’s voice if full of hope.

 

“Did you asked me to marry you?” Olivia asks quickly as she was ripping a band-aid off.

 

“Yes... Yes I did” Mellie smiles “And then you fell down hitting the step of the podium and here we are!” she was shaking her hands, gesturing in the air.

 

“You are crazy, you know?” Olivia outlined a smile. “You are lucky that I love you.”

 

“Well... so I guess I should propose you once again, since you ruined it by collapsing and all that” they both laughed and Mellie got closer to Liv, searching for something in her pocket.

 

Mel is holding a tiny box and she opens it while holds Liv’s hand. Inside of the tiny box, there’s a white gold diamond engagement ring.  It’s beautiful, and Olivia’s eyes shines by looking at it. “Olivia Carolyn Pope... Do you want to marry me?”

 

“Of course I do, Melody Margaret Grant!” Liv’s eyes is full of water and she can’t help but smile hard when the Madam President puts the jewelry in her ring finger.

 

Mellie is smiling as it was her greatest moment, and she is happier than she had been in months. She rests her hands on her fiancée’s face and they lean their foreheads, smiling and rubbing their noses. Then, the Madam President kiss Olivia, gently and in love. Liv puts her hands in Mellie’s waist and they kiss again, this time their tongues searching for each other inside their mouths and the passions growing inside of them.

 

Olivia feels her body getting weak, but she knows if she collapses this time, at least it will happen in Mellie’s arms.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was about 4 a.m when Karen has arrived to the hospital. She left her boarding school after her mother’s announcement, and despite what her father told her “You cannot be here while all this shit is happening” she found a way to go to Washington and be near her mom.

 

Karen has never been a type of girl who do everything exactly the way her parents told her to. And being the daughter’s of the former and the current President has its perks. She has her own methods and she does what she wants when she wants, since it doesn’t affect her parents’ political carreer, she’s good with that. And right now, what she wants is to be in the George Washington University Hospital.

 

Mellie was sitting on a chair in the middle of the hall – whose was evacuated the way just the Madam President, her Secret Service Agents and the doctor and nurses who was taking care of Liv was there. She was looking down, holding a rosary and praying when Karen arrived. She didn’t pray in a very long time, but it feels the right thing to do right now. Not only for Liv, who was recovering from a hypotension crisis, but for herself. Now that she did what she did, she will need strengh to get through it, and besides all her doubts, she’s going to search strengh in faith.  

 

“Mom?” Karen says the moment she steps out of the elevator.

 

Mellie looks up to see her child. She knew she was coming because Karen’s Secret Agents told the Madam President about it. She feels her heart warm up when her daughter comes running to her. They hold each other tight and the girl can hear the heartbeating of her mom while they’re hugging.

 

“Mom! I missed you so much!” Karen whispers.

 

“You have no ideia how I’ve missed you, sweetheart.” Mellie says in response.

 

They stop hugging and their eyes are focused on each other. Karen eyes are full of water, and the girl takes a deep breathe as she was trying to find the words to say something:

 

“Listen... I have to apologize one more time, mom. I’m so sorry for that awful things that I said the other day, I didn’t mean it. I was so rude and I don’t even know why, I think it was just the way I found to take off my anger about what the others were saying and... I know it is not a justification, I just... I-“ Mellie interrupted her.

 

“I know, sweetie. I know. You’ve already apologized, you don’t have to do this again. I know you, I know you didn’t mean that. The most important thing is that we are together now, and I feel better now that you know the truth about me.” Mellie said, smiling, and then kissed her daughter’s forehead.

 

“I know, mom. But anyway, I’m sorry. And- and...” she sighes “ I just want you to know that I’m very proud of you. I’m very proud to be your daughter and I’m very proud of you being who you are. I wasn’t thinking straight when I told you all those things, but now I get it. And I love you so much.” She was fighting against her tears. Karen is a strong girl, and she doesn’t like when others see her ‘soft’ side, just like her mother.

 

“I love you too, honey. More than anything” Mellie hugs her daughter once again.

 

They hug for awhile and they Karen tries to change the subject: she asks about Olivia.

 

“So... Liv, huh?” she chuckles “What did she say?” The girl is excited.

 

“She said yes!” The Madam President smiles. 

 

“Wow! So... I’m gonna have a stepmother! That’s... wow!’ she laughs “And how’s my future stepmother doing?”

 

“She had a hypotension crises. The doctor said she’s ok right now, but they’re running some tests to see if she had some complication because of the fall.”

 

“I see...” Karen says thoghtful. “Well, I gotta chat a little with her, then!” The girl says walking toward Liv’s room.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetheart. She’s probably sleeping.” Mellie replies, kinda nervous.

 

“Ok... Then I’ll try to be quiet. I have to see her, though. So, I’m gonna enter that room and you are gonna rest, ok? You look tired and the President of The United States cannot be tired.”

 

Karen says and keep walking toward Liv’s room.

 

* * *

 

 

Karen walks in the room trying to do the less noise she can. Liv is sleeping, as Mellie told her, but she needs to see Olivia with her own eyes.

 

She saw Liv several times in her life, and each one of the times it was different. First, she was helping at her dad’s campaign to presidency. She was just another employee to Karen’s eyes. But then, she started to spent more and more time with them during the campaign: it was dinner parties, visits to her family’s house. She was a friend of the family – friend of her mom and dad, both of them. After it, as far as she knew, Liv stopped working for them and distanced herself from them, turning into Olivia Pope The Fixer – who, by the way, helped her with that situation after Jerry’s death. She symphatized with her. But then, this image that Karen had of her changed: she wasn’t a friend anymore, she was her father’s mistress.

 

Olivia was the one who was guilty to split her parents away. She was the _other woman_ , and she didn’t deserve to be loved by Karen. She deserved to be hated, to be despised. Why the hell she had to confirm those rumors about being the President’s mistress? Olivia hurted her mother, made her feel humiliated in front of the Nation. Karen spent a long time hating her, but it was before she find out that Liv was her mother’s choice to be her campaign manager. Imagine the confusion inside Karen’s mind. It was craziness, and even more crazy when both of them started to be actual friends – and more than that: best friends.

 

Karen tried to understand, and she did her best: she treated Liv with respect, and tried to see what her mother was seeing in her – as a person, and not as her job because this Karen already knew she was the best. It took months, but the girl was finally familiarized with Olivia again. But now... well, now everything is different one more time. Olivia Pope went from her father’s mistress to her mother’s fiancée. It is a quite plot twist and a twist on her brain as well, to be honest. She could never dreamed about her mom being gay, it was a shock, and she is trying to deal with it in the best way possible.

 

Karen sits on the chair next to bed and looks at Olivia. She’s seeing the woman once again: and now she’s seeing the woman her mother fell for. She’s seeing the woman who is going to be her stepmom, she’s seeing the woman who made her mother stand up for what she believes, for what she truly is. Karen feels thankful for that woman and now she gets it: Liv didn’t came to her mom’s life to destroyes everything, she came to her life to put the pieces together, to make her life even better. And if Mellie loves her, then who’s Karen to be against it?

 

The girl just stays there, wondering, and after fifteen minutes – which looked like a hour – she stands up and walks toward the door. She was holding the door knob when Olivia woke up. “Karen?” she asked.

 

 “Hey...” The girl said, stepping away from the door and turning her body to look at Liv. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Sorry.”

 

 “That’s ok.” Liv shruggered. “Mhmm... does your mother know that you’re here?” she seems concerned.

 

“Yes.” Karen walks closer to Liv “Actually she does. She told me to not get into here, though. She didn’t want me to wake you up, and here I am... bothering you.” She faked a laugh.

 

 “You’re not bothering me, Karen. I’m glad you’re here. I just wasn’t expecting you...”

 

 “Yeah, well... I should go.” The girl says making her way out.

 

 “Wait, don’t!” Liv says kinda desperate. She is shook with everything that happened and she wasn’t expecting Karen there. But the fact the girl is standing right in front of her right now is good. Olivia is going to be apart of this child’s life, she knows how Mellie loves her children, how she seeks for them to be a happy family and she’s willing to do her best to make it real. “I want to talk with you.”

 

 “Ok...” Karen says while Olivia straights herself on bed, allowing the girl to sit right there. “What do you wanna talk about?” she asks after sitting.

 

 “How are you? I mean... how are you dealing with all that?” Olivia is trying to make Karen comfortable.

 

 “I’m ok, I guess...” Karen looks down and then up again, Liv still watching her, and she can see the effort Liv is doing to get it right, so she changes her mind and decides to speak up. They need to establish some relationship. “Well... you know. It’s crazy, right? I mean... I could never dreamed of mom being gay, and now you’re gonna be my stepmother. She’s the President and she just came out to the entire world. You used to be dad’s mistress and now here I am: sitting in a hospital bed staring at this giant – and by the way, gorgeous engagement ring – in your ring finger because you’re gonna marry my mother.”

 

Karen laughs and Liv looks at her paying attention in every little detail of her. She looks like Fitz, but her personality reminds Mellie. She’s a strong girl and pretty smart too. She’s going to be a great person, and if she decides to go to the political field, well, she has everything to run the world. But right now, standing in front of Olivia, Karen is not the girl whose future is briliant. There’s no Karen Grant who is the child of two Presidents. There’s no Karen Grant the First Daughter. Right now, in front of Olivia, Karen is just a vulnerable and scared girl. A girl who tries her best to be the strongest, but is actually afraid. Afraid of what will happen with her family, with her mother, with herself. She’s dealing with a lot, and Olivia knows that she needs to respect Karen’s time to process it all.

 

 “Karen... I know you’re dealing with so many things right now, and I know you’ll get through this. You’re a wonderful girl and your parents are so proud of you, and they love you so much. I can assure that. I know it’s hard for you to understand how I get into this confunsion and, to be honest, it’s hard even to me to understand. I really don’t know how to explain how it happened, but what I know for sure is that I love your mom. I am completely in love with her and I will do everything in my power to protect her.” She holds Karen’s hand “I’m not asking for you to understand, but I need you to support us. Because I know you mean the world for her. And I really hope that we can be a family. I-“

 

Olivia didn’t finish speaking but Karen interrupted her: “Liv, I know. I know how you love her, and I know you want her best. I know it!” she smiles “And I support you. I get it now that you came into her life to make it better, and I know how special you’re to her, and I wouldn’t change anything right now. Because I see how fucking happy she is with you. And this is what matters to me. I’m happy for you, seriously.”

 

Liv can’t hide that she’s emotional right now, they needeed this conversation, and she’s glad they finally worked it out.

 

 “So... about the fall... how’s my future stepmother doing?” Karen asks, grinning.  

 

* * *

 

 

It was about 6 a.m when they were leaving the hospital and going to the White House. Quinn, Abby and Huck stopped by to check on Liv, and Quinn offered herself to take her to her apartment, but Mellie was reluctant. She wanted to take Olivia to the White House, where she could have the proper medical care – and honestly, she didn’t want to be far away from her fiancée in a moment like that.

 

Mellie, Olivia and Karen were inside the presidential SVU, being escorted for more four cars when, suddenly, the Secret Service changed the route. They could hear some shouting.

 

“What is happening?” Mellie asks.

 

“We got a mishap, Madam.” Mark answers.

 

“What kind of mishap?”  The Madam President asks toughly.

 

Mark didn’t have the time to reply to that, because when their car turned the corner, it was hit by eggs and an angry crowd was yelling slurs at them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you noticed that it’s 8 a.m?” Elizabeth North says ironically when she enters the Oval Office. “You shouldn’t be drinking that early in the morning, Mellie.”

 

The Madam President was sitting in the couch, holding a jar of hooch and drinking it as it was water. “So? Are you going to ground me?” she smirks.

 

“You bet I do.” The woman says toughly, what makes Mellie laughs. Then she smiles and sits in her side “Really, though. You shouldn’t be drinking.” She takes the jar from Mel’s hands.

 

“Whatever...” The Madam President shruggs.

 

“Listen, I know how dificult it must be for you, everything you’re going through... but you can’t meet the Minority Leader like that. It’s not time for being drunk, Mellie. It’s time for you to fight back. Because if we’re going down, at least we’re going down fighting!”

 

Mellie arches her eyebrowns “Wait... Am I going to meet the Minority Leader?”

 

“Yes, he’s waiting for you right now.” Lizzie stands up. “I’ll give you twenty minutes to clean yourself and pretends you’re sober. Then, I’ll let him in”

 

Lizzie gets out of the Oval Office in a hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

“Anthony!” Mellie exclaims when the Minority Leader enters the Oval Office.

 

She hates this man with all her core. And she knows the feeling is reciprocal. He will do everything in his power to drag her down and she knows that.

 

“Madam President!” The gray-haired-balded man smirks and sits in the chair in front of her, the other side of her desk.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She says sarcastically.

 

“Cut the crap off, Mellie. You’re not on the position to play sarcastically.”

 

“Excuse me?” she’s kinda offended.

 

“Remember our last conversation? That one when you told me you didn’t want you stare at my ugly old face? Well, sorry to bring the news, but you’ll have to stare at my face more than you wish.”

 

“What are you talking about, Anthony?” her voice is bitter. _I should’ve punched you when I had the chance_ , she thinks. 

 

The man seems to be having a blast with this conversation, he outlines a bittersweet smile before start saying “The truth is that you’re about to bow down to me, woman. I’m going to make your life a living hell and that’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Mellie tries to talk, but he interrupts her “The news are: Now that you openned to America that you like scissoring with your ex husband’s mistress, our Party cannot support you. So, I’m gonna start you impeachment process. Enjoy your term while you still can.”

 

The man stands up, grinning, and walks toward the door while The Madam President is shook. She’s trying to find something to say but her mind is blowing. When the man is leaving the room she finally speak up:

 

“Wait!” she yells. “Are you going to impeach me on what grounds?”

 

“Oh, Mellie... This nation is so angry at you that I don’t need no grounds. I can sell the story I want that nobody would even care.”

 

He laughs and turns his body to the way out, slamming the door and leaving a confused President behind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, did you enjoy? Reviews are important! 
> 
> see ya, xx


End file.
